Itachi's Apprentice
by RogueWinds
Summary: When Itachi goes off to kill the Uchiha clan he meets a kid with talents of his own when he was that age. What will happen to the two as the kid follows Itachi on his plans?
1. Partnership

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own Naruto!**

**This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh and just to point this out, this starts out when Itachi starts to go and kill the Uchiha clan.**

Chaos has filled the night, killing sprees to one prodigy of an Uchiha, Itachi. Itachi was killing anyone who was an Uchiha that he could see, until he saw this boy, hiding under a box, he could sense his presence which was odd, no one that young could have a aura that strong. Itachi opened the box and the boy looked up, the boy was around Sasuke's age at the time of this event, he had jet-black hair, and his bangs were the short curtain style, his hair was long, he also wore a green jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it, and he had a mesh shirt under that. But what got Itachi's attention was the fact that the kid had the sharingan, at the age of seven!

Itachi pointed his ANBU sword at the kid's neck, he could feel the kids terror as he did so. "What is your name boy." Itachi said, his sharingan glowing in the darkness of the night.

The boy stood up, his legs were shaking, it was hard for him cause he almost stumbled, he didn't take his eyes off the sword until he was standing, he then looked at Itachi. His sharingan was half formed, but still even getting that far at such an age was unheard of, Itachi was the only one who did it, but now him?

"K-Kyoshi, Kyoshi Uchiha" the boy said, stuttering since he didn't want to die and what not.

"Hmm, you did well what with your sharingan almost complete and all, to bad.."Itachi said and tried stabbing his neck but the boy deflected the sword with his kunai making both tools hit the wall beside them. Itachi had a surprised look on his face, but came back to the serious face he's always had after a few seconds, he then jabbed Kyoshi in the nose with a quick motion, but that was oddly blocked as well.

Itachi let out a growl, he wasn't putting any power or anything into this, and he didn't think he would need to. But apparently he was wrong, he continued to send fast jabs seeing them get hit once or twice. Kyoshi then grabbed a punch and twisted it then Kyoshi used Itachi's hand as momentum to jump up and kick Itachi making him hit the wall. Itachi grinned, seeing that at least there was one Uchiha who wasn't worthless in here. Itachi then walked to Kyoshi, the boy stepped back and raised his fists up not knowing what was going to happen but before he could make a move he was kneed in the gut so hard he was in the air. That knee was then followed by five hard reverse punches to the chest and nose, then a spinning kick into the wall. Itachi grabbed his ANBU blade and tried thrusting it into Kyoshi's heart, but the boy grabbed it and jumped up and double kicked Itachi in the nose, but as Kyoshi was in the air a knife hand to the neck sent him down.

As Kyoshi looked up he knew he had met his maker, he closed his eyes, then opening them to de-activate his sharingan. Clouds gathered into the night only having enough space to see that it was a full moon out in the world.

Kyoshi looked down and said "Kill me, that's what you want right, to kill all the Uchiha's"

Itachi looked down at the boy, with the right training he could be a useful pawn in his operation, he thought this over for a bit then reached his hand out to the boy.

"I give you a chance, a chance not a lot have been praised to have gotten, join me, or die." Itachi said, with the clouds settled in it got darker, and the only thing you could make out of Itachi was the outline of his body and his red eyes.

Kyoshi didn't know what to say, if he joined Itachi he would have betrayed his clan and his family, he didn't want to do that at all. Yet if he didn't join Itachi, all of his life long dreams would have been canceled, and he would never have a chance at doing them ever. And if he was with Itachi, maybe he could grow strong, maybe stronger than Itachi himself.

Kyoshi took his hand and stood up and nodded at him "Fine, I'll join you" he said as it started to lightly rain.

"Excellent, now meet me at the outer gates of Konoha, I have some business to attend to, we then will head off, I'll explain to you my plan of action." Itachi said and with that he disappeared with his sword and everything.

Kyoshi watched as he went and sighed, he doesn't know if he made the right choice, but it doesn't matter now it has been said and now he has to follow it. Kyoshi started running to the gates then took off his green Uchiha jacket and threw it into a puddle as he disappeared.

**Leave comments, if it seems good i'll make more if its not I guess I wont I don't know.**


	2. Training Begins

After a few hours later, Itachi did as he said and came toward the village gates. It was around midnight so the news of the clans wipe-out will be heard around the village about the time when Itachi and Kyoshi were five miles away from Konoha.

Itachi came up to the traumatized Kyoshi, he hadn't given in to the fact he was with the man who just wiped out his clan, but he couldn't turn back now.

"We should head out." Itachi said simply, Kyoshi nodded and they both disappeared, reappearing at a checkpoint of Itachi's in the middle of the forest that leads to the general direction of the Waterfall and Lightning village. They continued to walk until they came near to the Waterfall village's gate, which was a huge waterfall. They were on a rocky hill that sort of looked like a mini-cliff. Itachi looked at the huge waterfall, then at Kyoshi.

"Here is the plan, We are going to go in the village, and to a dojo that is at the far right of the town, the password is red dawn, there is a man there, his name is Jourin, he's going to train you so that your physically capable of doing my training. I'm going after escorting you." Itachi said, he was still wearing his ANBU armor which was blood stained due to the Uchiha slaughter.

Kyoshi looked at Itachi after nodding then he asked "Itachi, you said you had some business to take care of and for me to go to the gates, what did you do?"

"I had to take care of my brother, unfortunately I underestimated his skill in dodging, and when I tried the finishing blow it missed him, barely" Itachi said not wanting to re-cap that even though he of course was holding back.

Kyoshi and Itachi went through the waterfall, and started walking down the path to the dojo. The villagers gave them looks as Itachi put his ANBU mask on, and Kyoshi just looked straight not making any eye contact with anyone. They reached the dojo and said the password, Jourin let them in and they sat at the main chamber of the dojo. Jourin made tea for his guests.

"Itachi, it's been awhile has it…and I see you have a follower?" Jourin said taking a sip of his tea, he had black hair but you could see that it was graying, he had a blue tunic that looked old, and it had some stains. His eyes were like an ice color, in other words almost white. He had a sword strapped to a black sash, and had a black hakama, which is the bottom part of the samurai clothes.

Itachi nodded, he took his mask off. "I want you to train this boy, just like you trained me when you did your monthly visits to Konoha, I have a…plan, and making sure his training is complete is a part of it." Itachi said then stood up and looked at Kyoshi who looked at him, they both nodded slightly and Itachi disappeared.

"Hmm, well ok, shall we begin your training?" Jourin said and finished his tea, seeing that Kyoshi hardly touched his, he picked it up and poured it out, then motioned Kyoshi to follow him to the backyard of the dojo. The backyard of this dojo looked real peaceful and calm. Jourin through a bokken at Kyoshi, who caught it and looked at the wooden practice sword.

"You're a young boy, I see so you haven't been in the ninja academy at your village am I correct?" Jourin said seeing the boy nod.

"Ok, so you must not know chakra control, but first were going to start with kenjutsu, or the art of sword fighting." Jourin said and got in a proper fighting stance for a sword, seeing Kyoshi mimic his stance.

Jourin showed him the basic's of sword fighting with the strikes defenses and movements without hurting yourself. It was harder than it looks as Kyoshi was experiencing, but Jourin was surprised that he was learning quicker than Itachi did. It had been hours since they started practicing with swords, and they called it a day.

Jourin opened a sliding door in the right side of the hallway to show a open room with a sleeping bag for a bed, and some scrolls on the shelves and stuff. There even was a kettle in the corner of a room for tea apparently. There was also a stand for a sword and other weapons.

"This is your room, make yourself at home." Jourin said stepping to the side looking at the boy.

"Thank you" Kyoshi said and walked in.

"By the way, I didn't get your name, what is it?" Jourin asked not remembering any time Itachi introduced him, but that wasn't surprising.

"Oh, my names Kyoshi, Kyoshi Uchiha." The boy said and saw that Jourin slowly slid the door after waving good-night, and then Kyoshi walked to his sleeping bag and turned off the lantern.


	3. Getting Settled?

Kyoshi woke up due to a loud ringing noise, like a bell struck loudly. Jourin opened his door, the light shining behind him, making Kyoshi wake up immediately. Kyoshi groaned and rubbed his eyes, getting up part way then all the way looking at Jourin. Jourin through him so robes, he gave him a sleeveless blue tunic with a light blue trim, brown pants that could withstand high kicks and all, he gave him black ninja sandals and a yellow sash.

"This is your uniform, It's better than the mesh shirt and green pants you've been wearing, am I correct?" Jourin said seeing Kyoshi nod.

"Put them on, then grab your bokken and pick a scroll from the shelf any will do, then meet me at the clearing outside understood?" Jourin said and without waiting for Kyoshi's reply he went out and shut the sliding door behind him.

Kyoshi didn't say anything, he was too tired. He put on the clothes, they felt good on him, and he could fight without occasional itching, not that anyone would do that. He walked over to the shelf in his room where all these random scrolls were kept; he put his finger on one and started to look through all of them, using his finger as a guide so he didn't miss any. He then came across a dusty scroll, he wiped it off, it was a dark blue scroll, it looked ancient. He was afraid of tearing it by holding it, so he grabbed a small blanket and wrapped that scroll and a red scroll, then picked it up and walked out.

"Ah, there you are. What scroll did you choose?" Jourin asked as Kyoshi unraveled the bag.

"The blue one looked ancient so I chose another one just in case" Kyoshi said seeing a surprise expression in Jourins face as he opened it; he then closed it and put it on a rock.

"That one is a bit advanced for you, we shall work on that later, let's try the red one." Jourin said as he picked it up and looked through it, nodding in approval.

"Why did you tell me to get this scroll?" Kyoshi asked hearing his stomach grumble a bit, he sort of looked away trying to make Jourin think it wasn't him, but he knew.

"Hmm, I'll explain once we eat, but now your training begins." Jourin said throwing Kyoshi a thick like wooden pole with two buckets on each side.

"A great ninja also needs to focus on endurance, strength and stamina other than chakra and jutsu's, so I want you to run up that hill with that pole on your back and fill the buckets of water and run back, not dropping a single one. Got it?" Jourin said crossing his arms.

"Yes sir!" Kyoshi said with excitement in his voice, he was eager to actually learn jutsu and learn other stuff to be a ninja.

Kyoshi put the pole on his back and looked at the hill which left Kyoshi twitching, the hill was not a hill more like a mountain, it was tall and rocky. It was like a mini-maze with some jagged edges. Kyoshi started jogging going up the hill, seeing it was pretty steep so jogging wasn't going to cut it out, he started going a bit faster. One of the buckets fell of the pole and Kyoshi tried grabbing it but fell and rolled backwards down on to the ground, with the other bucket landing on his face.

"C'mon Kyoshi, you want breakfast right, well you better pick up the pace. I'll wait all day if it takes that long!" Jourin said, he was hungry to, but he didn't show it.

"Yes sir!" Kyoshi said immediately getting up putting the buckets on the pole and jogging up again.

After three tries of falling, and getting closer and closer to the top Kyoshi finally made it. Even though he had a few cuts and scratches from falling on the jagged rocks he made it and started filling the buckets with water then slowly going back down, and they finally had breakfast.

They had an occasional breakfast food, with tea. It seemed like the tea was Jourin's specialty since he always made it. When Kyoshi finished he saw that Jourin was nearly half done. He started examining the dojo, it was wooden of course, with training dummies and mats and stuff. It seemed like he teached a lot of students. After a few minutes they finished and waited for a bit then went back outside. Jourin sat on a rock and opened the scroll, he ordered Kyoshi to do random exercises to warm up his body. Once he finished that he explained to Kyoshi what chakra is (I shouldn't have to explain it to you readers, you should know what it is by now.) Kyoshi understood completely.

"Now, I want you to try channeling your chakra and walk on the water, in order to perform jutsu, you must learn chakra control, otherwise you could injure yourself or a team-mate, and not your target." Jourin said examining how Kyoshi tried channeling his chakra. Jourin sighed and forgot something important; the hand seals.

Jourin gave Kyoshi a scroll and tacked it to a tree; it had all the hand-seals. Kyoshi chose the tiger hand seal and closed his eyes, trying as hard as he could to search for the chakra in him. He felt the chakra channeling to his feet, he then opened one eye out, he had a strained face at the time, since this was his first time. He looked at the pond and slowly started walking to it, he put his foot on the pond, he thought he was going to stand, he got eager and put his other foot on there quickly, and accidentally loosing concentration, and falling in the water.

"Don't loose focus Kyoshi! Try again!" Jourin ordered he got comfty; this is going to be a long day.

**Three hours later.**

Jourin thought Kyoshi was getting somewhere, but not anywhere near of mastering it. It seemed it would take him all day. But after one more hour, Kyoshi tried it again and walked to the pond floating on it, but barely, he wasn't sinking but not perfectly floating. He cheered and smiled brightly then looked at Jourin who smirked and clapped.

"Good job, good job!" Jourin said opening the scroll again, the scroll contained fire jutsu, he started looking for the basic one, which was fireball jutsu, he instructed Kyoshi on what hand seals to use. Kyoshi nodded and took the scroll and did the hand-seals.

_Fire style: fire ball jutsu!_

Kyoshi made the hand-seals then blew air out, he saw a mini flame come from his mouth, he was amazed at this. The fire didn't go far, but each time he did that, it got farther and farther.

**Four weeks later**

Kyoshi had finally some-what mastered his first jutsu, he was also secretly working on other jutsu at night, but had time to sleep well, he was working on shadow clones. Every time Jourin would sleep, Kyoshi would sneak out and go to the clearing and work on the shadow clone, but what he didn't know was that Jourin was watching him the whole time. He also did his exercise, he did feel stronger, and this was only four weeks. He didn't know how long he would be here, but think of what he could accomplish. He started working on challenging jutsu's Jourin said that he was progressing well and he was even matching Itachi when Jourin trained him for about a year or so. They also worked on sword training, and Kyoshi even made Jourin fall for at least two times when they fought seriously, he did get some whelps from the hard hits. And they had time to put in some academics and all, math, geography, hunting like skills, and stuff that you would need.

After a month of this training Jourin woke up Kyoshi like he always did, but they didn't do any training or exercising today. Jourin sat Kyoshi down on a rock at the clearing.

"Tomorrow we are going to travel to the lightning village, I have some stuff to do there, and since you are my student you will of course be involved in my travels." Jourin said

"Ok, but what do you need to be done?" Kyoshi asked

Jourin paused, should he tell him? He shook his head then said "Its...none of your concern, I got a letter from Itachi, your going to be with me till your twelve, so we'll be fitting in a lot of training. Kyoshi nodded, a bit excitedly like. They both packed up there bags and the next day they went to a barn a few miles from the dojo, it was Jourins, he showed Kyoshi two horses, one was black, and one was white. Jourin hopped on the white horse while Kyoshi struggled to get on the black horse, but he did get on it eventually. They strapped there bags to the horse, Jourin instructed him how, and they headed off. Kyoshi was a bit scared of the horse; he didn't want to be flung off.

**Five weeks later **

The journey wasn't hard, they stopped by three little villages to get supplies and all, but other than that it all went smoothly. They went into the lightning village; Jourin even had his own mini dojo/house in this village! Jourin put the horses in this barn then helped Kyoshi down. Kyoshi looked at the dojo, it was smaller than the previous one, it looked old, like it hadn't been used in awhile, there was a bigger hill, he had a bad feeling that he had to go up that. Kyoshi went in the dojo, once you walked in a big portion of this house was the living room, it had a big kettle, a fireplace, and some knives and stuff, even swords and what seemed to be medals. Jourin came up behind Kyoshi with the bags, it sort of scared Kyoshi cause Jourin was so quiet.

"How about you explore this village for awhile, I'll go set your room up and everything else.

"Ok" Kyoshi said and ran off, eager to explore this village.


	4. New Friend

**Well this is chapter four of my fan-fiction. I think I've been doing good, but leave comments so I can see if I am or not, you know?**

**Well here's chapter four!**

Kyoshi continued exploring the village hidden in the clouds. It seemed pretty cool; the markets all had neat stuff, better than the stuff in Konoha. Kyoshi then came across an odd pathway, it was pretty messy, and it was dark-ish, Kyoshi saw a house a few feet from the path. Kyoshi let the curiosity get the best of him and he walked to it, but then sensed a trap go off by his foot. Darts shot out from a random direction Kyoshi saw them with peripheral vision, and jumped back in time. Kyoshi looked around waiting for anything else to come back, he then continued walking again but at a steadier pace. After a few minutes walking in the path he was up to the house but before he could even get towards the door he felt a presence behind him, he felt the blade of a sword just barely on his neck.

"Trespasser." A voice said it seemed demanding and low like, but also young at the same time, maybe like an 8 year old.

"Speak outsider, what is your name?" The voice said again, Kyoshi didn't want to give vital information to a stranger, and that person knew that after a few minutes.

Kyoshi spun around having the strangers hand twisted making the blade drop from his hands. He then brought the person down but was immediately kicked in the stomach and flung to the other side of the person. Kyoshi immediately got up, his fist concealed by his ribs and his hand out in front of him, looking at the man. The man…well kid, was dark skinned and had dreadlocks, he also had short like sunglasses, and had white robes with a black undershirt. He wore a white lightning village headband, and black ninja sandals. He had two sword holsters strapped to his back, and two strapped to his belt, one of his swords was already flung beside him. Kyoshi looked at the mans feet, when sparring with Jourin, Kyoshi learned that you could vaguely tell where the person is going by the way they move there feet. It seemed he was moving to the right, so right when the kid made a move to the right, Kyoshi shifted to the left.

"Wrong!" the person said and quickly drifting towards Kyoshi at fast speed, and slamming him in the gut, it made Kyoshi cough up spit, and slammed him into a tree trunk. He was then flung to the ground and had a sword to his neck.

"Now I ask you again, what is your name." the kid said, Kyoshi didn't really have a choice in this one.

"Kyoshi, Uchiha…I have come to this village with my sensei, Jourin. He is training with me, I mean you..no..harm" Kyoshi said as the kid let him get up, they then stood diagonally from each other, the wind blowing just a bit to make a small noise.

"The name is Kidiri, everyone else calls me Killer-Bee." He said and put his hand out, Kyoshi smiled and shook his hand, it seemed he made his first friend.

They started walking around the lightning village, they talked about the village, well Kidiri talked about it, and Kyoshi just listened and learned. They talked for so long the sun started to set. Kyoshi thought Jourin must be worried and all, and he needed to get back to his training.

"Well I got to go, Jourin sensei must be worried of me being late, I might miss dinner" Kyoshi said, they both sort of laughed then said there goodbyes and went there different ways.

Kyoshi arrived in the small dojo, he saw Jourin sitting in the middle of the living room, sipping his tea with his eyes closed. He looked a bit serious, and tired at the same time, Kyoshi approached Jourin, and when he got close enough, out of no where Jourin put his bokken to Kyoshi's neck.

"You were gone too long, we must make up for the lost time, you do want to get strong right, well don't loose interest and remember that you still have work to do." Jourin said, and Kyoshi let out a secret sigh, and grabbed his bokken.

For three hours they sparred with there bokken, and there sparring session was longer than usual, it lasted three hours exactly. Kyoshi knelt down being tired, but there then was round two, and round three. They were sparring until daylight stroke, and Kyoshi was exhausted.

"Hmm, its morning, well go up and fetch the water for breakfast Kyoshi." Jourin said with a look that made Kyoshi not want to complain and just, do it.

Kyoshi did it , and now was completely exhausted, he had nothing left in him, and the day just began. Jourin noticed this and gave him breakfast and some herbal tea, which should wake him up. Kyoshi seemed a bit more aware but was still exhausted they tried doing some advance techniques, but Kyoshi could barely stay in a stance.

"Tell you what Kyoshi, you go to bed, I'll wake you up in a few hours, I got some stuff to do anyway" Jourin said and smiled then walked off.

Kyoshi was grateful for this and ran off to his room, it was smaller than his old one in the other dojo. Yet it had a whole lot more scroll, and there was another sliding door with a good view of another clearing behind the dojo. Kyoshi got into some comfty pajama rags and went to sleep.

**One Day Later.**

Kyoshi woke up, he had slept for a day, he must have been tired. He saw Jourin, and they both started warming up and doing there daily exercises, Jourin didn't wake him up this time, Kyoshi just sort of did it himself.

"This will be the last time you will train alone Kyoshi." Jourin said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Kyoshi asked looking at his sensei utterly confused, was he going to leave him in the forest and let him survive on his own? Kyoshi didn't like the thought of that.

"I enrolled you in this village's ninja academy, we'll be here for awhile, but each day you come home, I want you to do your exercises for not only your body, but your brain. I will teach you more mathematics and stuff you need to know, the lightning village's academy is a bit more tougher than what you would experience in Konoha. So do your best, and don't screw up." Jourin said and Kyoshi nodded.

The training day was a bit easy going for Kyoshi, they focused on chakra control like they have been doing before they attempted a jutsu, and Kyoshi had been getting pretty good at this. They also focused on physical sparring, you know, without swords or anything. Kyoshi was always brought down to the ground in a matter of minutes, this is something he needed work on, the little fight with Killer-Bee was a bit of a hint for that. They did all these conditioning exercises that were really hard, it wore him out and was unexpected. It then became night fall, Jourin let him sleep early since he had to go to the ninja academy tomorrow.

Kyoshi got up and got his uniform on, Jourin had a little lunch for him and all, it reminded Kyoshi of how a mother or father would do, and he liked that idea. Jourin being his father, it would be pretty cool.

"Bye Jourin-sensei!" Kyoshi said as he waved off and headed for the big like building that was the lightning village ninja academy.


	5. Lightning Village Ninja Academy

Kyoshi walked in the ninja academy, the first thing he noticed that It was very spacey. Kyoshi toured the Konoha ninja academy once, and it wasn't as big, and there weren't any desks, there were just mats. Kyoshi then noticed a familiar face, Killer-Bee (Kidiri). Kidiri noticed Kyoshi and he walked up to him.

"Hey, I thought you would be training with your sensei" Kidiri asked crossing his arms; he wore a sleeveless gray shirt and black pants with a red sash.

"He said it would be good if I worked here, he already made arrangements for me to be here" Kyoshi said looking around and what not.

"Heh, well you better be prepared, because our ninja academy is way different from those others." Kidiri said, and let out a brief laugh, then walked backed to his mat.

"Tch, so you must be Kyoshi Uchiha? Jourin spoke highly of you; don't let his words go in vein." A deep intimidating voice said from behind the Uchiha.

Kyoshi trembled a bit, then turned around to see a tall muscular dark skinned man, he had a moustache and his muscles were like…huge! His body looked like it was made of steel, or iron. He had an intimidating look, and to a seven year old, Kyoshi was shaking in his boots. He then nodded, and saw the man point to a mat where he sat behind Kidiri and around other random ninja academy students.

"Ok everyone, I hope your all ready, especially our new guest, for our warm ups, we will also be covering sparring, chakra control and shuriken training. Well let's get started." The man said, it didn't seem like he would give out his name, nor talk a lot like a normal teacher would.

They all started doing tough exercises, tougher than Jourin could possibly think of, they were a deadly combination of simple exercises testing your stamina speed, and all those other fine points that makes a ninja a ninja. When they started doing a combination of punches and kicks but maintaining a quick speed of running, Kyoshi and Kidiri were side by side sort of, If they lost balance or slowed down, they had to do 50 push ups on one hand.

"Kyoshi" Kidiri said, panting from these exercises, he waited until he got his attention, wanting to say this and not loose energy and/or breathe.

"He's singling you out, he does that to new comers, that's why he's doing this training, to see how good you are." Kidiri said, then picked up the pace and started going a bit faster than Kyoshi.

Kyoshi looked at the teacher, who had his eyes fixated on him and him only. It was sort of scary, the fact that someone was watching you and if you mess up just a tiny bit, you'll be penalized. Kyoshi picked up the pace and pushed himself until he was the farthest one, he was tired, sweat was dripping from his face and his legs were getting worn out, and this was only the exercising.

XXXX

After the straining exercises, the class went into the forest, where they would learn chakra controlling; the teacher demanded that they were to be divided in three rows. Each person would run up, and while there running charge up chakra in there feet and jump, jump and stick to a tree and jumped to another one until they reached the finish line, and since the people here were about six to eight year olds, you only had to get on one tree, and jump to the next. Kidiri was up first, and Kyoshi was beside him in row 2, they both ran and having hand seals to charge up his chakra Kidiri jumped up first landed on the tree with his feet, but slipping just a bit but not letting anyone notice it, then he jumped to the other tree and stuck to it with his chakra then jumped to the ground, he panted and went to the back of the line.

Kyoshi on the other hand, got onto the tree and jumped but slipped and slammed into the other tree and fell back, his nose started bleeding and he put his hands over it, he looked like he was going to cry. He hit it pretty hard, you could even hear the thud. The whole class sort of let out a small gasp, and there was some whispering in the group since Kyoshi hadn't gotten up.

The teacher walked up to Kyoshi and looked down "So the Uchiha couldn't pass a mere tree jumping test? I expected more from you" The teacher said and laughed but he then felt someone grab his hand, hard, but not that hard. It was Kyoshi, his face was red and his nose was bloody, but he got up and glared at the teacher then tried again. But he hit the tree once more and fell back, but got up and tried, each result being the same.

The teacher yelled " C'mon boy! Give it up!" The teacher said after he hit the tree after almost sticking to it.

Kyoshi refused, and after three more tries, he did it, he raised his hands up like a gymnast would do if he completed a move, and he stared at the teacher, with a confident look, but a tired one. His face was red from all the times he wiped blood off his face, it seemed as if his nose was broken. After the whole class went through the drill, the teacher ordered them to go back in the class, but he pointed at Kyoshi and told him to come here.

"Yes?" Kyoshi asked, hiding his tiredness, his body was completely drained of all energy, the only thing pushing him was will power.

The teacher threw him a wet cloth. "How bout you sit this one out kid, you did a good job, I like your confidence. Lunch is after this then shuriken practice. Oh and the name is Sonza." He said putting out his hand, Kyoshi shook it, and while they sparred Kyoshi sat in the corner watching with interest.

"Ok everyone, grab your lunch bags, you got twenty minutes to eat before we start shuriken practice!" Sonza yelled, as everyone did so and went to these wooden like picnic tables.

Kyoshi grabbed his lunch bag and walked out, not knowing where to sit, Kidiri waved at him, he was sitting with two people, one was a dirty blonde haired girl, and the other one was a short black haired kid who had a stern like look to him. The girl wore a medium sized skirt, and a tunic, she also wore blue ninja sandals and a brown vambraces, she had light blue eyes and her hair was in a long like pony tail, and some strands of her hair was over her eye. The boy had short spiked up jet black hair, he also had dark brown eyes, he wore a crimson tunic with a black undershirt, he wore black ninja sandals and two black gloves with a dark red trim, he looked tough, and what not. Kyoshi sat beside Kidiri, and looked at everyone not knowing what to say or anything.

"Ok everyone, this is Kyoshi, I met him yesterday, he just came to the ninja academy, he's here with his sensei for training." Kidiri said to the now four man group.

"Hi Kyoshi, my name is Saila" the girl said and shook hands with Kyoshi.

"My name's Arin" the other boy said, he said it in a mono-tone like voice, but just looked at Kyoshi when he stuck his hand out, after a few awkward seconds Kyoshi took his hand away and began eating, like the rest.

"You got kept getting hit, mainly in the face continuously by that tree, why didn't you stop?" Saila asked, wondering why he was reluctant to give up.

"Well, I don't know why really, I came here to train, and get stronger, and I didn't want to give it up by getting a few scratches." Kyoshi said after swallowing the last bite of his food. He was really hungry

"Ah, I see, to bad you didn't get to spar, maybe tomorrow or so" Kidiri said smirking a bit.

The whole time the three talked, Arin didn't talk much, he really didn't want to and didn't feel like it. When Kyoshi looked at Arin for a brief time, he gave him a stare that made him feel not wanted or exiled from the whole place. It felt weird.

Next up was shuriken practice, and then they all went home and all. They all were assigned a certain post positioned a few feet or so from them, it was shaped like the silhouette of a person. They were each given five shuriken and Sonza showed them the correct form then let them throw until they ran out then they would leave. Kidiri got in a semi- horse stance then threw three shuriken at once, one cut his finger when he threw it, it didn't hurt to him but it was bleeding, two of the shuriken missed and hit the grass while one hit the person's head.

Kidiri raised his arms somewhat cheering "Heh! Beat that guys" Kidiri challenged looking at Kyoshi, Saila, and Arin.

Saila gracefully threw two shuriken and one missed but one hit the chest she cheered to herself then looking at Kyoshi and Arin.

Kyoshi looked at the target then the shuriken he then threw them with some-what of a lot of force and he hit with all three of them, just not at the right places, two hit a tree and one hit the foot of the silhouette. Kyoshi put his arm behind his head and smiled a bit, laughing to himself, the others laughed to.

Arin just stared at the silhouette then through all of his shuriken and they all hit the head in stunning accuracy. The three looked at Arin in amazement, but Arin just shrugged and walked home.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow Kyoshi!" Kidiri and Saila said and waved him goodbye as the Uchiha left for his 'home'.

Kyoshi opened the doors, but Jourin wasn't here, Kyoshi searched around calling his name a bit. Jourin then appeared behind him making some noise so he didn't startle the boy.

"Did you have a nice day Kyoshi?" Jourin asked

"Ya it was tiring, but great" Kyoshi said, his legs were shaky and his arms felt like they weren't there.

"Well I hope you remember that you still have my training to go through." Jourin said ignoring Kyoshi's complaints about how he was tired.

So they trained, and trained, and at the middle of the night he slept. He woke up early in the morning and came back in the middle of the afternoon. This cycle continued until graduation started, Kyoshi was now eight years old, he felt strong, but compared to others like Arin, he was still weak.

The graduation exam started, and each member of the class was there. Their clothes were clean and they looked all tidy and nice. Each child had a determined look

on there faces as two Lightning Village jounin guarded the testing doors. Kidiri went through the doors first out of the four in their little group. Then it was Saila, then Arin, then Kyoshi. Kyoshi didn't know what to expect, he took a deep breathe and stepped through the doors. He saw three people, to his left there was a twelve year old boy, perhaps a genin, and on the right there was a thirteen year old boy, defiantly a chunin. And in the middle was Sonza, his teacher. Kyoshi looked around him and saw some blood splatter; he then had an idea of what this final exam was

.

"Ok Kyoshi Uchiha, the final exam is with a little sparring match between any of us three, but before you choose let me introduce our guests." Sonza said pointed to the genin on the left.

"This is Zane, he is a natural at taijutsu, he's trained ever since he was a little kid, he was always in the top of the class in the academy." Sonza said, Kyoshi saw Zane smile, but who wouldn't smile when you were getting compliments aiming towards yourself.

"And this, is Jou, he specializes is earth jutsu and judo, he can take you down about as faster than me, and leaving you struggling for air." Sonza said smirking a bit, he didn't need to go into detail of himself, Kyoshi and Sonza both knew that.

"So who's it gonna be…Uchiha?" Sonza said as all three of them crossed there arms.

Kyoshi thought for a moment. Who would be the best to fight? I mean apparently by what Sonza said they were all strong, so no matter what he would loose, but he shouldn't think like that. Kyoshi inspected each one for about a minute, then took a deep breathe and pointed at Sonza.

"Ooh, a bit gutsy I see, I like that in a person. Very well then, lets go." Sonza said, he had on a black overcoat and dark blue pants, nothing else, he took his jacket off and got into a deep horse stance, he stared at the eight year old Kyoshi.

Kyoshi got into a traditional stance, which means seventy percent of his weight was on his back leg, and his front foot was up in the air on a angle, he positioned his hands with one resting on his sternum, and another angled out in front of him with his fingers open. His eyes were focused on Sonza's legs, but to his surprise it looked like there was no movement at all. It was that fast, he immediately looked up to see Sonza reaching for his neck. He shifted his hand to counter one of Sonza's hands, he then grabbed Sonza's wrist and tried as hard as he could to pull him down and round-house kick him in the ribs. It was successful, but it didn't do anything to Sonza. Sonza grinned then turned his wrist downwards and flung it to a wall, Kyoshi slammed into it with a hard thud. Kyoshi struggled but got up he looked around then his eyes turned red, his sharingan awoken, even though it only had two elemental like droplets, so it wasn't fully complete, it was still useful.

"Ahh, the sharingan, cant wait to see it in action" Sonza said in a sarcastically excited voice.

Kyoshi said nothing all he did was jump, roll on the ground, and tried sweep kicking Sonza, when he saw Sonza jump he also jumped but sideways and kicking him in the neck. Sonza landed, blood came from his mouth he wiped it off and laughed, clapping a bit but then getting serious again. Sonza sped towards Kyoshi and tried punching it in the gut, Kyoshi put his hands in front of his chest in the form of a X to reduce some damage, but he got thrown to the ground. Sonza immediately jumped on top of Kyoshi, but the Uchiha rolled away then jumped up, did a front flip and axed kick Sonza in the head. Kyoshi then stepped back, his sharingan going away, he couldn't hold it for long and of course that needed work. Sonza got up, shakingly he chuckled a bit and looked at Kyoshi.

"You did good kid, you did good." Sonza said and threw a lightning village headband at Kyoshi who smiled and walked out.

XXX

Kyoshi went to his 'house' proudly wearing his lightning village headband, he had finally become a ninja! He told Jourin the good news and he just smiled, and was astonished on how young these genin were, but he found out they weren't on a team until they were twelve, which means they would be at a separate academy that focused on other stuff and all.

Kyoshi, Kidiri, Saila, and Arin all went to that school together. They each trained in more chakra control, physical training and agility, and if they had free time after school they could practice jutsu. But right after school Kyoshi went to Jourin's dojo to train more, and learn more in academics and jutsu of course.

"Good night Jourin-sensei!" Kyoshi said and turned off the lantern (this was five weeks after the graduation exam by the way)

"Good night" Jourin said, he then walked outside and onto the roof.

Jourin waited for an hour, then a figure appeared. He was wearing an akatsuki cloak, and had the fully developed sharingan almost permanently on.

"How is he doing?" a familiar serious voice asked Jourin.

"He is doing great, the boy has exceptional skill, he's turned out to be very strong, For him to get better, I wouldn't suggest training him until he was around twelve, and he has at least done his first mission or so, he has grown some friends here, it might be hard to say goodbye." Jourin said, looking into the starry night.

Itachi scoffed "Friends are for the weak, if that boy wants to be strong he must learn to let go, anyways, I will come back in four years then, make sure his ready" Itachi said and with that he disappeared.

"Right" Jourin said then went back inside

**In the next chapter…**

**There will be a four year time-skip! Kyoshi is now in his team, which if you haven't already guessed, I'll tell you, its with Saila and Kidiri. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**

**And if I stick to my plot to the next chapter there will be more Itachi.**


	6. Itachi's training

Well here's chapter four, remember as I said before this is a 4 year time-skip, when Kyoshi is twelve

**Well here's chapter four, remember as I said before this is a 4 year time-skip, when Kyoshi is twelve.**

Rustling of leaves were heard as three ninja sped through the forest. They were chasing three bandits running off with there loot for the day. They were also carrying a stolen carriage filled with explosives of any sort. The three ninja jumped down in front of them, the bandits stopped abruptly at the sight of the four.

"I got them" a voice said, he was dark skinned, had long like dreadlocks and some cool sunglasses, he also wore a gray vest that didn't cover his left shoulder, he wore a black T-shirt, he had four blades, one red, one blue, one green, and one white. He wore black pants and black ninja sandals with a black lightning village headband.

"Kidiri, were doing this as a team." A female voice said, the girl had dark blue legging like pants, and a red and blue tunic with a white shirt. She had icy like blue eyes and long blonde hair; she wore a dark blue lightning village headband and blue ninja sandals.

"Saila's right, now lets get them before they go away." Another voice said this was a familiar tone of course; he had long curtain style dark brown hair, his hair was longer than before and brown eyes. He wore a rugged like blue tunic that was fit for him again, he also wore a black undershirt and a yellow belt, and he wore black pants and ninja sandals. He wore a black lightning village headband.

"Fine fine, as long as Kyoshi would stop sucking up to Saila" Kidiri said teasingly, but then got a bit serious as he looked at the bandits.

Kyoshi ignored that and sped towards the bandits, but you had no idea he left, he just disappeared. The bandits freaked out, as the last two disappeared as well; they then grabbed the handles of the carriage and ran like they never did before. Kyoshi appeared in front of one, his sharingan now fully complete and very intimidating, like Itachi's but with less intimidation. The bandit freaked and tried turning but Kyoshi slammed the bandit to the ground with his fist, and before he could touch the ground, Kyoshi kicked him high in the air and threw a kunai through the bandits chest, pinning him to a tree. The kunai was a bit larger than others, but not to large, the light shined on a string that was attached to the kunai, and Kyoshi then focused his chakra, and then sent electricity through the wire which fried the bandit. Kyoshi smirked, he just got lightning down, and well he didn't master it he just got to the basics. He was training with Jourin for four years, and going to the ninja academy as well, it got him pretty strong.

Kidiri, jumped in front of the other, who got pretty far, but not that far. He then quickly un-sheathed his blades and sliced the bandit three times, he then put a blade in his

mouth and he had a strap on his katana's. He strapped it to his forearm and sliced rapidly, and then for the killing blow Kidiri sliced the bandit's arteries in his neck, making him fall down, dead. Kidiri smirked then sheathed his swords and walked over to Kyoshi.

Saila grabbed a bandit from his ankle and had a great grip on it, she twisted the bandits ankle to the point where it made a shattering pop. She then came out from the ground and she judo-chopped the mans neck making him pass out she then jumped up, and rolled up her right sleeve, having a device strapped to her forearm which sent poison darts at the man. She released the darts and watched it pierce the man. She then landed and walked to Kyoshi and Kidiri.

"Well, we stopped the bandits" Kidiri said proudly

"Ya, we should head back I suppose" Saila suggested, seeing that they all agreed

XXX

Behind a tree in full sight of the two genin and one chunin, a man was sitting on a limb. He had heavy armor on it seemed, but it looked like they were regular clothes. The man wore a helmet and you could only see his mouth, the lens was dark red. The man had discs on his arms, which made blades pop out, they were frightening and it looked like it would hurt like hell if your were even cut by them. The man had steel like boots and he looked really badass.

"Target sighted." The man said and made the discs have the blades pop out. He then jumped out to the three shinobi.

Kyoshi walked a bit ahead of the pack, he then heard some leaves ruffling he looked around, activating his sharingan, he couldn't see anyone. Which was odd since he usually could sense something, but not now. He saw Kidiri and Saila looking around to, the man then appeared in front of Kyoshi and sliced him in the chest, he jumped back, not avoiding the attack but avoiding a fatal blow. Kyoshi then fell and Kidiri immediately had his swords out and started slashing at him, making dents in the mysterious mans armor. The man and Kidiri clashed there blades, two of Kidiri's blades vs. one of the mysterious mans blades. Saila then jumped up and threw a poison dart at the mans neck, he blocked it with the disc. The disc then opened oddly and cables popped out and trapped Saila in it, making her unable to move. The man pushed Kidiri back with all his force and slashed Kidiri across the stomach; the chunin then knelt down and fell sideways, in pain. The man laughed and then out of no where he somehow spontaneously combusted in black flames, the man then fell to the ground, dead.

Standing behind the burning man was Itachi, he saw Kyoshi, and Kyoshi of course saw him. Kyoshi stood up, he ripped a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around the wound and Kidiri did the same. After they sort of addressed there wounds they got Saila out of the cables. Kyoshi then walked to Itachi, and Itachi stared at him, they exchanged glances.

"You are ready, Kyoshi." Itachi said in a voice that would make your spin tingle

"What's going on?" Saila whispered to Kidiri, who had no idea, but he didn't like it. He just responded with a shrug.

"When do I leave Itachi-sensei" Kyoshi asked.

"Right now, say goodbye to your friends, you might not see them again." Itachi said glancing at the two.

"Kyoshi, where are you going?" Saila asked worriedly

"Hey you, we go wherever Kyoshi goes you hear!" Kidiri shouted, having his fists clenched.

Itachi walked over to the two, each stepped he made, would make your heart stop, it almost echoed in a dark, cold rhythm that reminded you of only death. He looked at Kidiri, and the chunin stepped back in some fear.

"He must train alone, you two might hold him back, but if you don't think you will you can join, but if you do" Itachi paused, they both started staring at each other, Kidiri was glaring.

"I'll kill you." Itachi said the way he said it, with such simplicity, made you see how cold and dark this man could be, or was. It made Kidiri shudder at the fact of this mans statement.

Kidiri looked at Saila, she nodded, and he nodded "We'll go" Kidiri boldly said then without any word, they all disappeared.

They arrived at the outside of a huge dome like tower; it was covered in trees it was at the end of a huge forest. Itachi looked behind him, looking at the horizon, then he looked at Kyoshi, he shook his head and guided the three into the dome temple. The temple was big, well big isn't the right term, It was huge! There wasn't any training equipment in sight, and at the top of some pedestal like stairway, was a stone chair that had the Uchiha crest on it. Kyoshi looked at the place in some-what awe. Kidiri walked around a bit, and Saila just looked around.

"Now that Jourin has trained you to the point where you are physically capable of surviving this training, lets begin, I want you two to leave this area so you don't distract the boy" Itachi said and they both ran into another room.

Itachi directed his attention towards Kyoshi "Now, lets begin, first lets see how you fight, strike me" Itachi said blankly.

Kyoshi ran up towards Itachi in a zigzag motion then tried punching him hard in the gut, but the punch went through him as Itachi substituted into leaves. Itachi came behind the boy immediately putting Kyoshi in a sleeper hold.

"Good concept, but executed wrong." Itachi said disappointed, then flung Kyoshi to the ground.

Kyoshi stood up again, and activated his sharingan, he then rushed at Itachi again, sending a barrage of punches his way, but Itachi deflected them all but maybe one or two, but it wasn't noticeable. Itachi then grabbed Kyoshi's wrist bent it back to the point where if he turned it in any direction, the rest of Kyoshi's body would follow. Itachi bent it some more, then kicked him in the gut sending him back a bit.

"You can't just charge at someone like that, if we were fighting in a real fight you would be dead by now, use your mind and not your strength when facing against people like me." Itachi said still disappointed.

Kyoshi nodded, and then started slowly circling Itachi, he looked for anything that could possibly help him right now, but there wasn't anything in sight. Kyoshi then jumped to the wall sticking to it, and put a paper bomb on it, then jumped to the roof and put another one on it. He made it so Itachi just thought he was jumping from the wall to the roof. Kyoshi then dropped down from the roof speeding towards Itachi, he threw three smoke bombs and landed on the ground in front of Itachi, the smoke was thick enough that even the sharingan could barely see through this. He placed a paper bomb and set it off, immediately jumping away from the smoke. Kyoshi saw the bomb go off from the smoke then saw Itachi dash to the wall. When Itachi was going for the wall Kyoshi simultaneously threw a kunai at the paper bomb making that explode, Itachi dashed to the roof and just like with the wall, Kyoshi through a kunai to make the roof explode.

Itachi was hit with debri, and started going down, Kyoshi then ran up, and made shadow clones to throw the original Kyoshi up, while Itachi was a bit dazed Kyoshi sent a uppercut to Itachi's face, Itachi jumped back and put his hand out halting the sparring match.

"Good job, you probably could have done a lot more if you weren't charging at me in the beginning, anyways on with some advanced fire jutsu training.

XXX

Kidiri and Saila were walking through the forest outside of the dome. They were talking about this strange Itachi figure, they heard the name before, but other than that nothing else was known about them to the two.

"He was wearing an akatsuki cloak I believe, isn't the akatsuki's plan to get all the jinchuriki?" Saila said looking at Kidiri who nodded.

"And your one of those jinchuriki right?" Saila asked at Kidiri nodded again.

"Ya, they probably have names of each one, maybe I should make up a name, in case anyone asks I'll be a different person." Kidiri said liking the sound of that.

"Like an alias, well what would you want it to be?" Saila asked

"Killer-Bee" Kidiri said nodding in approval of his own nickname.

Saila laughed, that was the most ridiculous nickname someone could come up with, but she nodded and smiled "That's great." Saila lied thinking it was idiotic.

"Heh. Hey, how long do you think we have to wait for Kyoshi to get done." Kidiri asked scratching the back of his head from boredom.

Saila shrugged "Probably till night-fall, which since the sun is at an angle to the west, it should be about four hours?" Saila guessed, she was pretty smart compared to the other two in her team.

Kidiri loudly groaned at the fact, he didn't like to wait like this.

XXX

_Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!_

Kyoshi started blowing out large like fire bullets which pierced the target that was on the walls with stunning accuracy, it took him till nightfall to master this jutsu. Itachi was a bit surprised how well he could handle that much in one day. They started going over advance fighting techniques, take downs, and emphasizing on fire jutsu, once Kyoshi mastered fire jutsu, they would move to lightning. They had already gone through one lightning move, which was the chidori. The next day they started working on a grand fireball jutsu, then in two days he got that down pretty well. Then the next day they started on a fire clone jutsu, and having chakra cover your hand and have fire engulf it to the point where you won't get hurt. Five weeks of mastering those techniques, Itachi started teaching Kyoshi on how to split fire jutsu with just your chakra, but it would require insane chakra control and precession, and if you screw up just a little bit, your hand would burn and depending on how big the fire jutsu was, you would die. The total of days all this took was seven weeks. Near the ending of the month, it was the last month of fall, heading into winter in a few days.

"Kyoshi, you've been handling fire jutsu's well, it isn't a surprise, since you are a Uchiha, and that's our specialty." Itachi said, they were sitting on top of the dome temple, while Killer-Bee/Kidiri, and Saila were inside resting, the two Uchiha woke up early and were watching the sun come up.

"Now I want you to get creative, I'll give you three weeks on this, create your own fire jutsu." Itachi said, Kyoshi looked at him surprised

"M-My own?" Kyoshi said he was unconfident, thinking he couldn't do it, thinking he would screw up and see Itachi get pissed at him and kill him, he didn't want that.

"Yes, your own, how do you think all these jutsu were created, they all came from a source, you have the potential, just use it." Itachi said casually he then disappeared before Kyoshi could say anything else, he left behind a red scroll with a fire emblem on it.

Kyoshi sighed and picked it up then jumped off the dome on the temple safely, then walked into his room. There was a sliding door, hell there wasn't a door at all. The room was bleak, it had a comfty bed, a big window, and since the rooms weren't on the ground floor, there was a patio giving you a good view of the forest and mountains. Kyoshi would usually walk out there if he couldn't sleep or needed somewhere to think. Kyoshi put a sheet in front of his open doorway for his makeshift door. Kyoshi sat on his bed, spending an hour reading on this jutsu creating stuff. Kyoshi then stepped outside the temple, he wasn't wearing his occasional blue sleeveless tunic and yellow sash, he was wearing a black overcoat like robe, and a blue V-neck shirt, black pants, and a black sash with a red stripe on it. His tunic got burnt during the training, and his pants had burnt marks on them, he didn't wanna wear it anyway. He liked this look better, the black robe even had a hood, and the V-neck was comfortable, so was the robe.

Kyoshi started walking through the forest, after putting the black robe on his bed, Saila was already out at a grassy clearing near the temple, she was picking flowers and other stuff that seemed to peak her interest.

"Hey Saila, what are you doing?" Kyoshi asked walking towards her.

"Oh, just picking up some flowers, there's nothing else to do other than this, its turning into my hobbie..oddly" Saila said Kyoshi sort of laughed she then looked at him and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Itachi asked me to make my own jutsu, it doesn't seem that hard." Kyoshi said looking up for a moment "I just don't have any ideas for any." Kyoshi added.

"Well, it needs to be kickass!" Kidiri said as he walked over to the two talking.

"It also should be effective." Saila added.

"Well, I only have three weeks to perfect my own jutsu, do you think you guys can help?" Kyoshi asked looking at the two.

"Got 'nuthin else to do why not?" Kidiri said, shrugging.

Saila nodded "Sure."

With that said the three started to help Kyoshi develop his own jutsu.


	7. Meeting up with another Uchiha

**Note: on chapter six I believe, ignore the stuff at the top, I accidentally put chapter four instead of six and I think I did it twice, but it was suppose to be: heres chapter six, remember this is a four year time skip when Kyoshi is 12. Now heres chapter seven, enjoy.**

3 Weeks later

Kyoshi, Kidiri, and Saila had finally finished Kyoshi's new fire jutsu. They were inside the temple eating breakfast, and once they were almost finished a figure appeared in front of them. Of course it was Itachi, he looked at Kyoshi, the boy already knew what Itachi was looking for so he got up and went outside the temple.

"Ok, here is my new jutsu." Kyoshi said with some excitement in his voice, he knew Itachi was going to be amazed, he just had to be.

Kyoshi made the tiger hand-seal focusing his charka, then he jumped up, put his right hand in front of his face, in the tiger hand seal formation, then his left hand somewhat over his head. Kyoshi closed his eyes as his arm swarmed with fire, after a few minutes the fire then smoothened and it was like a huge fire bullet. Kyoshi then quickly drifted down to a tree, the faster he went the louder the screech of a phoenix became. Once he got closer to his target, which was the tree for the moment, the fire bullet like shape swarmed into some what of a phoenix head, Kyoshi slammed his fist into the tree watching it just explode, sending Kyoshi flying into the temple. His hand was mildly burned from all the times they practiced this jutsu.

Itachi slowly clapped then walked over to the other Uchiha. "It was good, but there were some flaws, but we'll worry about that later, first you and I need to pay a visit to the sound village, there is someone I would like you to meet there." Itachi said since his akatsuki cloak was covering his mouth at the time, he was grinning, more like a smirk though.

Kyoshi nodded, he immediately went to pack up his things, and then he looked back at Kidiri and Saila. Saila was looking at Kyoshi, with a worried look, and Kidiri was looking at Itachi.

"What about Saila and Killer-Bee" Kyoshi asked, when they were developing Kyoshi's jutsu, Kidiri told Kyoshi all about the eight tails and akatsuki's goal. Which worried Kyoshi, but then Kidiri told him of his alias, and told the Uchiha to call him by that name when around Itachi.

"They are not of any use in this mission, only you and me can do this." Itachi said then added, "If you wish to stay here, you can, but I do not guarantee a return." Itachi said and with that he lifted up his hand and the two Uchiha's disappeared.

At the Sound Village Gates

Kyoshi and Itachi stood before a huge wooden gate, with the sound village emblem on there. The place was cloudy, rain was drizzling and it was sort of cold. Kyoshi looked around, wondering what the inside would look like. Itachi motioned Kyoshi to follow him and they both ran up the gate and jumped landing on the other side. The village was dark like, the clouds were dark so the lanterns were bright, and the streets were a bit empty. It looked like rogue ninja were the only ones in sight at the time. Itachi and Kyoshi walked casually through the village, Kyoshi was looking at the scenery of the place, it was a bit dark and desolate. Each ninja he passed they all looked at him strangely, Kyoshi didn't like the feeling, but he could deal with it. Itachi lead Kyoshi to a dojo on the outskirts of the city it had chandeliers that were purple like, and the door was covered with a moss substance.

"Itachi-sensei, what are we doing here?" Kyoshi asked confused

"We are going to see your kin, the other Uchiha in your family, and pay a visit to his teacher…"Itachi said, grinning.

Kyoshi was surprised to hear that another Uchiha was still out and about. He thought Itachi and him were the only ones left. It was exciting to hear another one was out, and his teacher? It seems this Uchiha had gotten himself a master as well. Itachi threw a kunai with a paper bomb strapped to it, and watched it and a portion of the entrance explode. Itachi then walked in the smoke and Kyoshi followed. The place had dim lighting, only the torches on the walls, it was hard to see at some places. Kyoshi would trip over a rock or something every now and then. The two then came across a door, it was a wide door, it looked like it had burn marks on it, and there were holes. Itachi kicked the door down and saw two figures. It seems as if they were training in a large room, it looked like it was hard training due to all the damage done to the place.

Kyoshi noticed the Uchiha, and saw that he was glaring at Itachi, but why? He also noticed a white skinned longhaired person on the other side, staring at Itachi as well, he really couldn't tell if that was a guy or girl; he was creeped out by the persons appearance.

"Hello, Orochimaru, good afternoon, little brother." Itachi said with a evil grin, Kyoshi saw that the Uchiha, apparently named Sasuke, was enraged.

"_Brother?_" Kyoshi thought. That was Itachi's brother? He didn't look to strong, Kyoshi had seen way more stronger people than him.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru asked, looking at Itachi with an evil eye

"Oh nothing really, just your head on a silver platter…I don't really like your guts, and with that said, you shall now die." Itachi said in the most normal and casual way a guy could ever put that in. The two then jumped in the air and disappeared in a clash.

"Your with him?" the other Uchiha said looking at Kyoshi.

"Yes" Kyoshi stated, staring at Sasuke.

"Well then, you shall die!" Sasuke yelled and charged towards him.

Sasuke through a low punch to the gut, Kyoshi sidestepped away and put his leg out to trip the boy. Sasuke put his hands on the ground keeping him up, he then jumped back, kicking Kyoshi hard in the jaw. Kyoshi got back up seeing as the other Uchiha started punching him madly. After a few good punches, Kyoshi twisted his hand making him kneel down, Kyoshi then used his strength to fling him into the wall, and as Sasuke was in the air, Kyoshi punched him hard in the gut making the impact to the wall greater. Sasuke coughed up some blood, his sharingan then was activated, it was also complete. He punched Kyoshi in the temple, then did hand seals and sent multiple fireballs at Kyoshi. Kyoshi jumped up dodging some, and got a piece of his tunic burned off by a flame, burning the left side of his body. Kyoshi activated his sharingan, and when Sasuke saw that he stopped.

"You have the sharingan?" Sasuke said confused.

Kyoshi landed, staring at Sasuke, with his complete doujutsu. "Please don't tell me you thought you were the last Uchiha." Kyoshi said grinning.

The two then charged Kyoshi grabbed the boy's shoulders as Sasuke grabbed his. They tried kneeing each other in the gut, but they were blocked by each other's knee, it seemed they were almost equal. They then locked legs, and Kyoshi pushed Sasuke off of him, that consumed a lot of energy. Sasuke then did the hand-seals quickly and a medium sized fireball shot towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi became engulfed, but he quickly cancelled it with a sudden burst of charka. Parts of his pants and shirt had burnt marks, and his shoulders and ankles were burnt a bit badly. Kyoshi grew tired with this, and he quickly charged at Sasuke, twisting his feet and disappearing. Kyoshi then appeared behind him.

"Not bad." Sasuke said, looking straight ahead of him.

"You to." Kyoshi responded, looking in the opposite direction.

They stood there for a while, then Sasuke tried back-fisting Kyoshi, but he ducked and kicked Sasuke back. Kyoshi made some clones that surrounded Sasuke. They all charged at Sasuke, he got hit a couple of times, but managed to make them all disappear.

"No more fooling around…" Sasuke said, as black markings started covering his body, they glowed for a bit, and then he had these markings all over him and purple charka seeping out of him.

Kyoshi paid no attention to this and he appeared above Sasuke, he spun around kicking the back of Sasuke's head, but he immediately grabbed it and slammed Kyoshi on the ground. Kyoshi made some hand seals and made a large fireball slam into Sasuke, but Sasuke did the hand seals at the same time making the two huge fireballs collide, the force of it sent them both flying back. Kyoshi stood up, he mustered up some charka and ran into the fireball, the fire disappeared and clones of Kyoshi replaced it, they all dog piled Sasuke. Sasuke made them all fly back, making the clones burst into flames, burning Sasuke's wrists. The fire from the clones then surrounded Kyoshi, it spun around like a ring around his waist, Kyoshi made some hand seals and sharp tentacle like objects came from the ring and the ring started rapidly spinning. Kyoshi jumped out of the ring and made the ring charge at Sasuke, it didn't go for long, but it cut Sasuke's arm a couple of times. The fire then disappeared and Kyoshi then punched Sasuke hard in the jaw, sending him into a wall. Sasuke started getting angry, and he did some hand seals then pointed his hand downwards.

_Chidori!_

The so-called Chidori intensified greatly, Sasuke then charged at Kyoshi. Kyoshi couldn't think of a way to counter it, he thought for a bit then secretly made a clone, go in front of him. They both charged at Sasuke, Kyoshi stayed close to the clone so it looked like Kyoshi was just charging at Sasuke. Sasuke thrusted the Chidori in the clone, then Kyoshi upercutted Sasuke and head-butted him hard into the wall again. Sasuke elbowed Kyoshi neck making him fall to the ground, Sasuke then kicking Kyoshi in the gut hard enough for him to go in the air for a bit; he then jumped up and kicked Kyoshi into a wooden pillar hard enough for it to break.

Kyoshi slowly got up, he then heard the chirping noise of the Chidori, he looked to see that Sasuke changed drastically. His skin was like darker now, he had a star/shuriken shape in the middle of his face, and he had his sharingan activated with the white part of his eyes being black. His hair was purple and he had wings sprout out from his back. He even had what it seemed to be purple lipstick. That creeped Kyoshi out, but he wasn't surprised I mean look at his teacher. The Chidori was black, and before you could say anything Sasuke sped towards Kyoshi, Kyoshi couldn't make any clones or anything. The black chidori pierced Kyoshi's stomach. Kyoshi winced in pain he then stretched out his hands, they then engulfed with flames, he slammed them at Sasuke head, burning a section of the left and right side of his face, Sasuke then returned to normal and passed out, Kyoshi covered his wound and fell to the side.

There was a crashing like noise and Orochimaru fell from the ceiling, Itachi appeared with a ridiculously sharp piece of wood, that was debri. Orochimaru fell and was pierced, Itachi watched as the wood went straight through him.

Itachi looked at Kyoshi and walked over to him, wrapping his wound in medical tape, he wasn't much of a medic ninja, so that's the best he can…and will do. Itachi then put his finger in front of Kyoshi telling him to wait there, Itachi went into Orochimaru's room and pulled out his old akatsuki ring. Itachi looked at the general direction of Kyoshi, then put it in his pocket and walked back to him. Itachi looked at the unconscious Sasuke, then at Kyoshi.

"Is he dead?" Itachi asked

"No, he passed out, he was hard…he had something that amplified his attributes, I could hardly keep up." Kyoshi said slowly getting up

"There will be people like that, it seemed you did a pretty good job, at least you made him go unconscious." Itachi said, he looked at his brother, not feeling sorry at all for what has been happening to him, he just ignored the thought whenever it came to his mind.

"What will we do now?" Kyoshi asked leaning on a broken wooden pillar.

"We need to take you to the next level in your training, but with doing that, you need to fully complete your sharingan." Itachi said looking at Kyoshi.

"What? I thought I already have." Kyoshi said thinking he reached the farthest point in the sharingan cycle.

"No there is one more, the Mangekyou sharingan, but the only way you can get it, is if you killed your best friend, and who might that be Kyoshi." Itachi asked

Kyoshi didn't like the thought of killing his best friend, he was really uneasy about it. He had to lie on this one, but it wasn't much of a lie. He didn't want to hurt Kidiri, and Jourin had been a good friend of his since he met him four years ago, he had also been like a father figure to him. It had to be Jourin.

"Jourin." Kyoshi stated.

"Well, it seems the student will have to go and kill the master." Itachi said, with a grin he then added, "You know what to do."

Kyoshi nodded and they both disappeared, reappearing at the waterfall village.

"I'll wait for you here, come back when you're done.

**Well that's chapter seven, I hope you all are enjoying this series, and please leave comments I would like to see if I'm doing a good job and what not. **


	8. Student vs Master

**Well here is chapter 8.**

**Note: this is about a year after the events that has happened in chapter 7, Itachi and Kyoshi trained a bit before hand, now Kyoshi is 13. **

**At the Waterfall Village**

A man in a dark robe walked into the village. You couldn't really say this was a man, since the figure was a teenager. The man had a long dark robe, he wore a hood which covered his face and you could only see his eyes. He wore ANBU like clothing, but he had a long sleeved black shirt. Other than that the type of clothing looked identical. There was a red hilted katana strapped to his red sash inside his robe, it was visible, but it didn't matter to the person.

The figure wandered over to a familiar dojo, and kicked the door open. The door flew towards the room and through a window into the clearing. A man suddenly jumped out in a defensive position with his white hilted katana. The man was none other than Jourin, he had returned to his village after Kyoshi left.

"Who are you!" Jourin said looking pissed since he got his fancy like door kicked down.

"I have orders to kill you." The figure stated blankly

"From who, and that still doesn't answer my question! Speak or I will have to resort to violent matters!" Jourin harshly said

"I am a student, here to take down the master." The man said, and chuckled a bit.

"Very well then." Jourin said after scoffing, he unsheathed his sword and dashed at the man, but he didn't attack with the blade, just the hilt, trying to remove his hood.

The man also unsheathed his sword at the right time, making Jourins sword fly out of his hand.

"Weak." The man stated then kicked Jourin who spun around and threw a kunai at the hood make it fall off.

The man was, Kyoshi. The boy looked different, he had darker brown hair, his curtain style hair was a tad bit longer, the back of his hair was tied in a little pony tail, like Itachi's. Yet something was off, he didn't look like the boy Jourin was training five years ago, something happened. It was like Itachi tainted the boy and turned him into something he wasn't meant to be.

"Kyoshi…what happened to you?" Jourin asked, looking surprised

"Nothing, I have just awakened." Kyoshi said chuckling, Jourin then dashed for his sword, Kyoshi let him get it.

"Now, try not to bore me" Kyoshi said grinning.

"It seems it has come to this, apparently Itachi has done a far too good of a job on training you." Jourin said under his breathe.

Kyoshi took off his robe and dashed at Jourin in a diagonal matter, they then clashed blades. Oddly, some sparks were let out as the blades dragged against each other. Kyoshi activated his sharingan, when the blades were finished dragging against each other Kyoshi sliced Jourins shoulder lightly. Jourin thrusted his katana into Kyoshi's ribs, only that failed. Kyoshi jumped up and kicked Jourin in the face. Out of reflexes Jourin slashed Kyoshi's ankle. They then started parrying each others attacks, trying to find an opening, even with the sharingan it was hard. Kyoshi clung to a pillar and spun around, concealing his sword in chakra he sliced the pillar down onto Jourin, who dashed out of the way and jumped to Kyoshi. They continued parrying, using objects to throw one off guard, Kyoshi got a few hits in and so did Jourin. Jourin then found an opening, he smiled then went for it, but when Kyoshi blocked that, Jourin spun around, and under his sleeve was a kunai, he then stabbed Kyoshi a few inches under his heart. Kyoshi stepped back as Jourin slashed Kyoshi's wrist, making the sword fall off. They were fighting on the beams of wood holding the roof together, but still inside. Kyoshi tripped and feel hanging on the ledge.

Jourin pointed his sword at Kyoshi "I have been attacked many of times, none of them worked, so don't feel bad when you loose." Jourin said and stabbed the sword in Kyoshi's hand.

Kyoshi winced and yelled at the pain of the blade, it was even worse since that was the hand he was hanging on. It felt like the hand was going to rip off.

"Basterd…" Kyoshi said under his breath.

"It wasn't me who chose this fate, now was it young pupil." Jourin said in a snooty tone.

Kyoshi looked down, and grinned "No..no it wasn't."

Kyoshi swung up, quickly taking the kunai out then swinging higher in the air, clinging onto another pillar. He made some hand-seals, releasing a giant wave of fire spreading across the whole area. Jourin jumped out of the way, as the fire came towards him. The whole upper part of the dojo was engulfed in flames, followed by the lower part. Kyoshi stood in the middle of the area, watching as this place burned in flames. He laughed a bit, it was odd, how his old home, was now pretty much destroyed, now his new/old home, was about to be destroyed to, along with the people who cared about him. Kyoshi ignored the thoughts, he didn't need to think of the past, only the present. He saw Jourin throw a burning pillar away from him, the mans hands were scorched, but he didn't let that bother him. They both stared at each other, Kyoshi then pointed at Jourin and suddenly appeared beside him.

"Goodbye, Jourin." Kyoshi said

"Goodbye…"Jourin said, he made it looked like he admitted defeat, he had a plan.

Kyoshi tried thrusting his katana in Jourins back, but the man spun around and made a water jutsu to douse the fire, then a earth just to slam Kyoshi with, it worked and Kyoshi went straight through the roof, falling through the roof again and landing on the floor. Kyoshi got up partway, he then ran at him again trying to punch him but a earth pillar defended it. Another earth pillar hit him in the jaw so hard you could hear it. Kyoshi was slammed into his old room. Kyoshi growled and ran up, when the pillar came again he jumped on it and continued running, doing the same for every pillar that came that Jourin made. He then jumped sideways, jumping over two pillars, he jumped in a cartwheel like way and when he was upside down he threw three shuriken and two exploding kunai. The shuriken cut Jourin's hands, which made Jourin have to deactivate the jutsu, and before he could do anything, the kunai exploded sending Jourin out of the dojo and into the streets. Kyoshi jumped out of the dojo and standing on top of a wooden pillar that was in front of Jourin. Jourin got up, and looked up, a small portion of his face was burnt, he looked mad now.

"I should've never taken you in!" Jourin yelled

"Ya, now you must pay for that mistake." Kyoshi said grinning, he then dashed to the left, curving in Jourin's direction.

They both punched each others fists, Jourin then sweep kicked Kyoshi, who landed on his hands and sent a barrage of kicks towards Jourin. Kyoshi then flipped up seeing those kicks not working and he then reverse punched Jourin, making him flinch. Kyoshi made some clones and they all started punching Jourin. Jourin got angry and quickly did some hand seals, he made a portion of the ground turn into a pillar and thrust at Kyoshi, who got hit and crashed into a house, utterly destroying it. Kyoshi got up then walked on the pillar, as he was about to punch Jourin, he was trapped in a water bubble, he held his breath, it felt like he couldn't move at all.

Kyoshi forced himself to move, and did hand seals for a medium sized fire bullet, which evaporated the fire. He then quickly made some fire clones to keep Jourin busy, while Kyoshi took a mini breather. It wasn't long till Jourin made the clones disappear, but he got whipped across the face by the fire. This left a mini gash across his face. Jourin then diagonally dashed at Kyoshi using some old judo tricks to slam Kyoshi to the ground. Jourin started choking him harshly he then made a earth clone with a kunai before the kunai could fully reach Kyoshi's neck, Kyoshi sent a static shock at Jourin who let go immediately. Kyoshi rolled away from the clones attack then quickly got up. They both started getting tired, you could tell easily, they also had bruises and cuts from each other. They started fighting with a barrage of punches and kicks, the villagers watched as these to ducked it out. They were moving while fighting and eventually they went to the other famous waterfall, not the waterfall gates but the waterfall where the hero's water is kept. Jourin successfully punched Kyoshi into the water. Jourin walked on it, and Kyoshi got up and stood up on it. They both looked at each other, the roar of the waterfall the only thing there to break the silence. They had nothing to say to each other, nothing anymore. They both jumped up in the air, as they both started sending punches and kicks to each others direction. Jourin grabbed Kyoshi and flinged him into the water fall. Jourin landed on the water and took two kunai out and rushed towards him.

Kyoshi took out a kunai as well and rushed towards him, Kyoshi parried all of Jourins attacks but getting slices on the cheek and across the nose, he then sliced at Jourins stomach, he then sliced at his hand making one kunai fall, and he did it again but failed and made his kunai fall in the water. Kyoshi then grabbed Jourins hand and grabbed it tight enough for Jourin to drop it. He then slammed Jourin in the water making a huge splash. Kyoshi panted as he got upercutted by Jourin who sprang from the water, Kyoshi clung to the side of the water fall then dashed at Jourin punched him in the nose then flinging him into the waterfall. Jourin rushed back at Kyoshi, Kyoshi simply ducked and made Jourin dive into the water.

"_From the information I got during Sasuke's fight, lightning techniques shouldn't be that hard, and that technique is exactly what I need to finish this."_ Kyoshi thought then did the hand-seals and in a few seconds the chidori formed, but it wasn't that great, just a medium sized out of the actual size, but It was enough. Kyoshi then thrusted it into the water as he jumped up a bit, having the whole water shock wildly for a few seconds. Kyoshi then dashed to the land and saw bloody water, then a body rise up. After waiting for about thirty minutes, the body didn't make a move, Kyoshi walked on the water and picked it up, seeing Jourins dead body, he dragged it to the shore. He dug a hole and dropped Jourin in it, he then made a makeshift wooden cross and stuck it In the ground. Kyoshi panted, the fight was finally over…

Kyoshi walked back to the village, his ANBU themed clothing was blood stained, his long sleeve shirt was partially ripped. He ignored the people gazing and immediately sliced whoever that tried to come and arrest him. He went outside the waterfall and looked at Itachi.

"Ah so you did it, I'm impressed, not many have won against my master, and you're the only one to successfully kill him." Itachi said, apparently not caring that the man was dead, he was just a pawn anyway.

"Now I want you to remember how much Jourin meant to you, and any feelings you have looking back at it, release it." Itachi said as Kyoshi did so.

Then out of Kyoshi's left eye, a shape formed, it was a Mangekyou sharingan (**Sorry, I can't really describe this so ill just give you a link to where I found what Kyoshi's mangekyou looks like: ****tn3-1./fs25/300W/f/2008/069/d/f/MoreMangekyouSharingansbyJinseiAsakura.png**** the third one (Triple Swirl) is Kyoshi's. And credit goes to whoever made this.)**

Kyoshi immediately deactivated it, as it was to much for him at the time, he covered his left eye in straining pain. He knelt down but Itachi lifted him up.

"Good, you are ready for the Akatsuki trials." Itachi said as he grabbed Kyoshi's wrist and they both disappeared.

**I know this chapter was short, or at least I think it is, so sorry bout that. Anyways be on the look out for chapter 9, it might take me a bit trying to figure all this out. And if any of you are viewing this remember to post a review! I would appreciate it. **


	9. Akatsuki Trials

**Well here is the next chapter, I'm sorry I was a bit slow on this, I had to think of some idea's and school was bugging me last week, you have no idea how bad last week was for me. But glad that's over. I've also been playing the force unleashed, beat it at midnight of Saturday yay me! Oh and rancor's are annoying!**

**Any way here is the chapter.**

"Itachi, you're back with a…child?" An orange haired member asked, standing on top of a stone pillar, other shadowed figures were standing on different pillars. There was a weird relic like statue that had nine eyes, only six of them were opened. The other figures were silent, they were staring at Kyoshi.

Itachi looked up to the man, and then to Kyoshi. "I have brought my student; I want him to be let in our organization. For all of our benefits I suggest you let him in." Itachi said Kyoshi had a self esteem boost everytime Itachi spoke highly of him; it was hard to earn his respect.

Before the red head could say a word Itachi appeared in front of him, they were beside each other, the man, known as Pein was obviously not intimidated by Itachi's sudden movement. Itachi put his mouth near Pein's ear so only he could hear it.

"The boy is skilled; if we let him in he will do a great asset to our goal. Test him; you will be pleased I trained him personally." Itachi said in a persuasive tone.

"I'll give him a test, I'll let him spar with whichever member you want him to, even if he can't beat him, it will be all right, just if he fares good with the opponent. This is what shall be known as the Akatsuki trials." Pein said and grinned then stepped back from Itachi, they both nodded and Itachi looked around.

Itachi examined each member, he then decided to choose Deidara, for one Deidara really hated Itachi, and Itachi didn't care for him much either. And he wanted Deidara to get his ass handed to him by a fourteen year old.

"Deidara, fight the boy." Pein announced after Itachi whispered to him of the person to face Kyoshi.

Deidara grunted and jumped from his pillar and looked at Kyoshi. He didn't seem too fond of the boy from the get go. I guess it was because he was an Uchiha. Kyoshi looked at him, he wasn't too impressed.

"Show me what you got…"Deidara said putting his hand in his pouch and diagonally rushing at the boy. It was odd for him to do that since he dealt with explosives.

Kyoshi snickered and while Deidara tried punching him, Kyoshi blocked and grabbed his hand. He then looked at it and saw a mouth at his palm. With a grossed out face he paid no attention to anything else other than that hand. Deidara took advantage of it and with his other hand punched Kyoshi to the wall. Kyoshi slowly got up that punch really hurt. Kyoshi activated his sharingan and rushed at Deidara, sending a barrage of decoy punches at Deidara, then sweep kicking his feet and upercutting him high upwards. Deidara looked down at Kyoshi seeing as the Uchiha sprang up to try and hit him again, he quickly put his hand in his pouch making a clay bomb. Deidara then threw the clay bomb at Kyoshi's face. There then was an explosion and sounds of movement from opposite directions.

Kyoshi evaded the attack and appeared behind Deidara, he then made a fire jutsu, but when Kyoshi "burnt" Deidara, he was just a clay molding shaped like the blonde haired akatsuki. Kyoshi looked around; he saw that the only thing he could see were the other idle Akatsuki examining Kyoshi with dull glares. It made Kyoshi feel uncomfortable but he ignored it. Deidara was hiding behind a pillar, he hand both hands in the pouch preparing for something big. Kyoshi ran up the pillar, and jumped up backwards having a good overview of the landscape. Everything here was made out of stone and it was hard to see, very dark. There were some charred spots on the wall where the explosion had taken place. Kyoshi then saw Deidara hiding, but it was too late. A larger than normal bomb was sent thrown in the middle of the area. Kyoshi panicked him then dashed to Deidara, as the explosion occurred.

Deidara had a surprised look on his face as Kyoshi judo chopped him hard in the neck making Deidara loose his balance and fall from the pillar and onto the ground. Kyoshi jumped up chakra welling in his hand. Electricity surged from him, he then sent a chidori to Deidara, yet it was another clay molding. Kyoshi got irritated, he saw the real Deidara instantly and head butted him hard. He then started punching and punching him then wheel kicking him to the pillar. The kick was caught and a bomb was planted on Kyoshi's leg. Kyoshi ripped his pant leg off, well the area where the bomb was, the explosion sent Kyoshi back a bit and scraping the ground. Kyoshi slowly got up and shook his head then got immediately punched five times. Deidara grabbed the back of his head and slammed Kyoshi into a stone pillar. Deidara tried again but Kyoshi made quick hand-seals and bursted into flames, scorching Deidara's left hand. Deidara shook his hand he grunted in pain as three Kyoshi appeared around Deidara.

The real one kneed him in the ribs; the two clones kicked him in the air. Kyoshi jumped up and all three of the clones started ruthlessly beating Deidara up with hard hard HARD punches. The clones then through Deidara through a stone wall, Kyoshi landed and saw three medium sized bombs on the ground, they both exploded, making the two clones disappears. Kyoshi's black cape burnt and he through it down. He then was wearing is ANBU style clothing with a black long sleeve shirt. Kyoshi stood up, he was minorly bruised, and he was scraped up a bit from the bombs. Deidara then got up, coughing up some spit mixed with blood. He struggily stood up slanting a bit.

"What did I tell you?" Itachi whispered to Pein

"So you were right about the boy…"the orange haired akatsuki said.

Pein held Deidara back, ordering him to go back and resign from the fight. Pein then walked up to the boy. Kyoshi looked at him, he didn't un-activate his sharingan, everytime he uses it he trains his body to be physically capable to hold the sharingan for an increased amount of time. They both spent a couple of minutes staring at each other. Usually the other person would look away from intimidation from Pein's rinnegan, but Kyoshi didn't.

"You are now one of the Akatsuki, I will show you your new home away from home, and get you your robes, and as a further warning, if you betray us we will hunt you down." Pein said menacingly.

Kyoshi nodded as he followed Pein, they gave him a large like robe, since they didn't have a kid size, and they figured he'd grow into it eventually. It wasn't that large though Kyoshi could fit in it, you just could see his hands or feet, Kyoshi was worried when fights occur he might not be able to defend with this robe on. The robe even had a hood, and the others didn't. Pein paired Kyoshi up with Deidara. Of all people he had to be paired up with it was the one he pissed off in the fight. When they both heard the news each one of them let out a growl. Kyoshi noticed he wouldn't be with Itachi as frequently as he uses to be during the years he trained with him. They were sent on missions just to scout out various villages. After time the two were actually becoming friends, and rivals. And the more they came to be friends the more Kyoshi missed Saila and Killer-Bee, he wished they could come with him, and be a part in his journeys. Itachi said they were just extra space and that he shouldn't be worrying about them much. But Kyoshi thought otherwise, he didn't want to let them go as easily as he had. One night Kyoshi and Deidara were sitting on top of the rocky outside of the hideout, without there akatsuki robes on, when Kyoshi said.

"Deidara, when you joined the Akatsuki, who did you leave behind?" Kyoshi asked wondering about Deidara's past.

Deidara sighed, annoyed by this question, but he didn't care much. "My family, well mainly my cousin, he was the only one there for me." Deidara said

"No mom or dad?" Kyoshi asked looking at the blonde.

"My mom died from giving birth to me apparently, and my dad split a few days after that, I was then put in the earth village where my cousin cared for me till I was an adult. I wanted to see the world, but I was a bit to afraid due to my poor self esteem. Pein came up to me once, and he saw my gift, he offered me a place in his organization, I was around nine-teen when he came. And I've been here ever since." Deidara said and shrugged.

"What about you?" Deidara asked also curious

Kyoshi told Deidara his past as detailed as he could, and as far as he remembered. He emphasized on his friendship with Killer-Bee and Saila, since he treasured that the most. He told him of his recent battles, how he fought toe to toe against Sasuke. That impressed Deidara, he heard about that Uchiha and how he was supposed to be so great.

"I see how you are worried about this, but I hate to break it to you Kyoshi, but your not gonna see your friends anytime soon. I heard Itachi was going to train you some more, and when your sixteen you'll be going on a mission with me. Fun huh?" Deidara said and grinned

Kyoshi grinned to and nodded. "but I don't get it, what's with the scouting mission that we always do any different from what we've been doing for like months." Kyoshi said

Deidara shrugged, he had no clue, and he just did what the big boss told him to. "I suggest you start packing, you and Itachi are going to leave to train for like… two years best of luck old buddy." Deidara said and with that he disappeared.

Kyoshi was left, sitting down, he watched the sun set then got up and disappeared, appearing in his room. He gathered up his things and put his headband down and looked at the forehead protector. He then remembered the time he first got this, how he was so proud of himself, for all the hard work and dedication put through to this goal. He then saw a reflection of Killer-Bee and Saila, he looked back, but they weren't there, he sighed and put it in his suitcase and went to sleep.

The next day he woke up early, he grabbed his bag filled with the little clothes he had, and put his headband and akatsuki robe on. He was proud to wear it; he thought he had earned something few people could earn. He then walked outside the hideout where he was met by Deidara and Itachi.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" Kyoshi asked, puzzled

"I'm just here to see you off." Deidara said

"Are you ready?" Itachi gloomily asked, apparently he wasn't a morning person

Kyoshi nodded and they disappeared

They appeared at a village Kyoshi vaguely remembered, they were greeted by a blue skinned swordsman. Kyoshi looked at him, he looked creepy, and his sword was bandaged, Kyoshi didn't know why but he was curious.

"Kisame, are you finished with your scouting, because if you are I want you to help me train Kyoshi, he is skilled with a sword, but not that skilled. You are one of the seven swordsmen aren't you? Then I think you can handle mastering a simple blade. Oh and I need you to do that now, since I have some stuff I need to take care of back at the hideout." Itachi said then disappeared

Kisame groaned "He always leaves me before I answer, bastard." Kisame muttered then looked at Kyoshi.

"Well let's see how good you are with a sword, but before we do that, since im stuck with you for god knows how long, what's your name kid." Kisame asked

"Kyoshi" he replied

"Ok Kyoshi, lets see how good you are with a sword." Kisame said throwing a hard stick at him that could withstand some pressure; Kisame picked one up as well.

Kyoshi charged up at Kisame as they clashed blades, Kyoshi swung at Kisame with as much accuracy as he knew. But Kisame easily deflected it and then pointed the stick to Kyoshi's neck after sending his stick flying.

"Jeez, you need work kid." Kisame said groaning in his mind

For about a year they trained in the art of sword fighting. It was painful to Kyoshi since he kept getting whacked with a bokken, and he had whelps on his legs and his knuckles were bleeding from when he got hit there. They traveled across villages and where they are now is the grass village. Kisame was then satisfied enough and when they were ending there training Kisame stated.

"Ok kid, tomorrow were going to find you a sword, not any sword from a shop but a sword named Zetsurin. It is said to be in a shrine in none other than the Mist village. It is in a cave and only its chosen wielder can find it, and if your not that chosen wielder your dead, end of story. But I think you'll do great. I have a feeling it will suit you well." Kisame said ignoring Kyoshi worried look.

"So…et some sleep and…ya" Kisame said as they both disappeared to there rooms at this abandoned shack outside the grass village


	10. Cave of Zetsurin

**Eh Honestly I don't have much to say in terms of OCC, so im just going to get with the story**.

Kyoshi and Kisame were walking in the Mist village, as always they had to hide, and they were walking in the shadowy mist that was near the rim of the gate. Kyoshi always had to hide from the public, he didn't want this, he hated it, and Kyoshi wanted to be able to go in public without getting run out or hanged, he didn't want this yet there was nothing he could do, not yet, so he continued to follow.

"Ok kid, there should be a secret door around here, its underground and leads to the cave of Zetsurin, once we get there your on your own, I cant help you obtain the sword." Kisame said finding the secret door and opening it motioning Kyoshi to jump in.

They appeared in a dark cave, you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. Kisame lit some torches, apparently he has been here enough to know where everything is. The path was now clear, it was a bit hazy and misty at the ground, and so was the entire village. It was also damp and everytime you walked a squishing noise would be heard. The two walked to the other end, it took them an hour to get to the other end since it was like a maze, but Kisame knew the way. They finally came above ground and saw the cave, Spanish moss covered the mouth of the cave and it was dark, there was mist entering the cave. It was odd, the cave was like an igloo there was a narrow passageway then It lead into a mountain, which since it was winter it was covered in snow, its been snowing a lot here lately.

"Ok, go in, grab the sword if you can, and come back, I'll be waiting here." Kisame instructed, giving Kyoshi a nudge into the cave.

Kyoshi took a deep breathe then walked in, the cave was dark, he decided to mold chakra around his hands and make a mini fireball. He held the fireball in his chakra protected hand, so it would be like his lamp. Kyoshi looked around, the cave was old, cobwebs and moss infested the insides, it to be damp and the dirt on the ground was roughened from the people who tried coming here. Down the narrow pathway nothing was really surprising, in other words there were no traps. Kyoshi walked deeper into the cave, he slipped almost falling at the deep mouth of the mountain. It looked like an abyss, and the edges were thin and looked fragile, it was like a dead end. Kyoshi watched as the small pebbles dropped into the big opening in the mouth of the mountain. Kyoshi thought for a moment then tried stepping on the edge, it crumbled instantly, Kyoshi jolted back but too far, almost falling, he stepped back seeing there was no continuation of the cave on the other side. Maybe he had to jump down? Kyoshi shrugged and jumped falling fast he looked down seeing a soft like sand pit and he landed on it. Dust clouds rose as Kyoshi fell into the sand. He got up, but not as far as he wanted to, it seemed the sand was pulling him in, was this sinking sand!? Kyoshi looked down and behind him as his legs were buried in the sand. Kyoshi wiggled and swerved to try and break free of the sands ruthless grip, but it was of no use. Kyoshi kept sinking, now only his head was remaining, he felt and open space where his legs were moving, it seemed as if he had to go under. Kyoshi forcibly did and landed on his butt and looked up.

The walls were lined up with skeletons, it was dusty and Kyoshi couldn't help himself from coughing, he got up smoke like mist was all around the place. He waved his hand to swat the smoke out of his vision and then stepped forward. Kyoshi walked, looking at the skeletons, he then felt his leg lowering as he looked down. It seemed as a tile slumped down which activated some weird tumbling noise. The cave then glowed a bright lime-green color and that color went to the skeletons. The skeletons glowed with lime green eyes and a lime green essence at there chest. They automatically grabbed Kyoshi with an oddly good grip.

"Get back!" Kyoshi exclaimed and back-fisted the skeletons heads, he then ran nudging off the grip that they had on him. He grabbed a kunai out from his holster and sliced at any who tried to get in his way, the faster he ran the more frequently the tumbling noise came. Kyoshi ran into a bunch on skeletons and fell down in a pit. Kyoshi looked up and saw he landed on bones, the skeletons followed but they just crashed. Kyoshi oddly looked at them from the stupidity that each and every skeleton just jumped off and crashed.

That didn't bother Kyoshi and he kept going. Simple traps only came in Kyoshi's way now, there were hidden pits that Kyoshi easily avoided as well as spikes thrusting through the ground and poison darts randomly shooting behind him. He then reached the end of the cave and saw the Zetsurin sword resting on a rock pedestal. Kyoshi looked at it and tried picking it up but something shocked him, and a figure appeared above it. The figure had a demon mask on and traditional samurai armor. The man waved a finger and lowered in front of Kyoshi.

"Who…are you?" Kyoshi asked

"I am the original wielder of this blade, and the first Mizukage." The man said in a deep and spiritual like tone. He also pointed to an old rated blue mizukage hat.

"I see you are another who comes to get the sword, but you must prove to me, in a fight." The figure said as he lifted up Zetsurin and wielded it.

"Very well then." Kyoshi responded he had no sword, his last one was lost, so he just had to use his fist, but with an expert swordsman would that be enough?

They circled each other until the figure quickly dashed towards Kyoshi in a semi-circle. Kyoshi activated his sharingan and did a cartwheel high in the air, completely dodging his attack. Once he landed he pulled out his kunai and slashed at the man's back, but that two was dodged and they clashed blades. The man broke the kunai thus scratched Kyoshi's face close to the nose and stretched out to the end of the right cheek. Kyoshi quickly formed some hand-seals and spat out a fireball engulfing the man in flames and slamming him into a wall. Kyoshi jumped up and spun around wheel kicking the mans face into the rock. The man got his sword then spun it around rapidly then dashed and sliced Kyoshi successfully tearing at his robe. Kyoshi couldn't even see it, even with the sharingan, this is bad. The man then thrusted his sword into Kyoshi's back, he barely missed it if it wasn't for Kyoshi noticing he was behind him. Kyoshi wrapped his leg around the hilt and part of the man's hand and then kicked him hard, breaking his helmet and making him slam onto the pedestal. Kyoshi kicked the sword away then made fire clones surrounding the man. They all started to maim the man and when they got hit they burnt the man so intensely that his armor was cracked and almost broken off. The man made some hand-seals and blew away all the clones and evaporating the water with a strong water pulse that covered the entire area and made Kyoshi slam into the wall hard.

The man's armor was cracked and he was scrapped up badly. He grabbed his sword and stabbed Kyoshi through the hand he then pulled out a mini knife and stabbed him through the other hand so he was pinned to the wall. Kyoshi yelled in pain as the weapons were thrusted into him. The man then stepped back getting ready to perform a jutsu.

"None have lived through this jutsu; it is a forbidden jutsu that was dangerous enough for the kage's to swear to keep it a secret. Since you wont live to tell this tale I shall tell you, what this jutsu does is deliberately suck out your soul in the most painful way possible, yet keeping you alive and slowly deterating your body, once this jutsu takes fool affect you will die it is inevitable." The man said and started to perform the long line of hand seals in order to perform said jutsu.

Kyoshi couldn't let this happen, he can't die not now, he mustered up his courage to make the sword go straight through his hand even more too where he could reach both hilts of the sword and knife. He grabbed them and used most of his strength to pull it out, once he did that he put the knife in his mouth and took the sword out. He cut the mans neck with the knife and stabbed him through the stomach with the sword. He shoved the man into the wall and used the rest of his strength to jab the sword in the rock. He stepped back and panted, and sat on the pedestal, his hands were covered in blood. Kyoshi looked up; the job was not over yet. He made some hand-seals wincing everytime he made once, he then made a large fireball jutsu, burning the man until he turned into dust. Kyoshi sat back, he had nothing left in the tank, he looked at the sword, the damn thing caused him so much trouble, it better be useful in battle. Kyoshi staggered towards the sword and carefully grabbed it and ripped his sleeve, not his robes sleeve but his sleeve to his long sleeve shirt, to make a make shift sheath so he didn't get stabbed in the back. He then made a hand seal and disappeared, appearing in front of Kisame, kneeling down and panting heavily.

"So…you got the sword after-all, well done, even I'm impressed." Kisame said and chuckled a bit

Kyoshi slowly got up, Kisame saw the wound and wrapped it in medical tape that he had just in case. Kyoshi then put his hood over his head and Kisame put his hat on, and they both disappeared.

They reappeared at there training spot; they spent one year training intensely on sword play. They only had one year left for Kyoshi to master this and they wasted no time, and it all paid off. Kyoshi then learned advanced move manipulated by the basics and he learned how to channel chakra through it. Kyoshi thought it was the hardest training he ever had to endure. Kyoshi was now sixteen, he was skinny with some fat at his belly but not much, his arms had muscles in them no doubt, his legs were strong and he was taller. His hair was the same as it was two years ago, just longer. Kisame now deemed him a worthy opponent in the field, yet that didn't mean much to Kyoshi. Kisame then lead Kyoshi to where Itachi's hideout which was near Konoha and in a dense forest. Itachi was sitting in a stone chair with the Uchiha emblem on it; it seemed this was once the Uchiha clan's base for military needs in the great ninja war.

"Itachi." Kisame said casually, Itachi just looked back, with no emotion

"He's ready." Kisame added then disappeared.

"What…am I ready for?" Kyoshi asked puzzled again

"Well, my little brother, Sasuke, had done a terrible deed to the Akatsuki, and I told him to meet me here for a showdown between the two, but I've lead him into a fight with you, to the death. I want you to kill Sasuke, Kyoshi, kill that embarrassment of an Uchiha once and for all." Itachi said his voice getting a bit more evil each time a word came out from his lips

"What did he do?" Kyoshi asked

"Well, he killed a member of our organization, as said by our newest member Tobi." Itachi said

"Who?" Kyoshi asked hastily

"Deidara." Itachi said bluntly, there was a silence between the two, Kyoshi's head lowered.

"The two got in a fight and Sasuke was the victor, it was actually three months after you left with Kisame. He was on a mission, that's the other reason he was there when you first went to the opening of the hideout." Itachi said

"No…not him…"Kyoshi said, his eyes tearing up.

_Two years ago, and two days before Kyoshi had to leave with Kisame._

"_Heh, im sure glad you're on my team Kyoshi." Deidara joked as they came back to the hideout after accomplishing a irritating mission_

"_Why's that?" Kyoshi asked looking at Deidara_

"_Were like the perfect team; you and I, lets face it alone im pretty weak, and im not much of a close combat guy and I've never trained that way, and with your physically prowess and my bombing skills no one can defeat us! Yet when you're gone I hope I can mange these missions by myself." Deidara said grinning a bit._

"_Don't worry, you might think your weak but you're actually strong, even physically if it comes down to it." Kyoshi said, they both grinned and walked there separate ways._

A hidden anger welled up inside Kyoshi as he clenched his fists. He growled silently to himself, his expression could tell you that he just lost it. Kyoshi raised his head, growling, his sharingan wasn't regular, his mangekyou was activated once again. He turned around he was in the middle of the room, waiting, for Sasuke to arrive.

"He will be here in about a few minutes." Itachi said

"Well I'll go after him right now." Kyoshi said lowly and rushed out only to be stopped by Itachi.

"No, don't do that, wait for him, you'll know your surroundings better than if you just got out and look for him, now stay here, and wait." Itachi commanded and Kyoshi scoffed and de activated his mangekyou for the mean time, he sat down and meditated. Itachi just sat down on the chair.

**Two Hours Later**

There was rustling noises near the entrance as the third Uchiha stepped through the doors, he noticed the person in the middle.

"No way you're-"Sasuke said but was cut off by Kyoshi's voice

"Alive yes, my friend isn't though, yet I doubt you cared about any of that, I heard about you, how you left your friends just to get revenge on your brother. Look back and see if it was worth it, but it's too late now, you die here." Kyoshi said his mangekyou activating and Sasuke's sharingan activating. They stood in front of each other, Kyoshi took off his robe and through it out of harms way, near the chair where Itachi was watching, and grinning.


	11. Revenge

Anger welled up inside Kyoshi like a hidden time bomb, he had to be careful because he didn't want to be reckless and kill himself. The two Uchiha's stared at each other not moving a single muscle, Kyoshi's ears twitched as he heard the sound of a sword un-sheathing, he saw Sasuke unleashing his blade quickly to Kyoshi. Kyoshi blocked it with his sword, taking the secret knife that was hidden in the sword, and he threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke drifted back and dashed to the left from the knife. They then started parrying each others attack for a length that would make you believe it would last for an eternity. Kyoshi then had his wrist cut and his blade flying off his hand, he then saw electricity surging through Sasuke's blade as he slashed across Kyoshi's chest. Kyoshi spun back twitching from the electricity surging through him for the few seconds. Sasuke then summoned a large shuriken and through it at Kyoshi. Kyoshi jumped from it, only to have another one aimed for his head. It looked like it hit him but it was only the after-image of Kyoshi's dash. Kyoshi landed twenty successful punches at Sasuke at very rapid speeds. Kyoshi then flung him in the ceiling and dashed to him upper cutting him hard and thrusting Sasuke's head through the ceiling. Kyoshi then dropped down looking up.

There was a blaze of electricity surrounding the area, striking Kyoshi down with a hard bolt to the leg. Kyoshi slowly got up seeing Sasuke come down at him like a bright electric blue missile. Kyoshi dashed back but was hit by the debri; he fell over covered in the debri. Sasuke slowly started to walk toward him, Kyoshi found a small opening in the cave of debri covering him and made a larger than normal fire jutsu engulfing Sasuke and almost the whole area in bright orange flames. Sasuke dashed up wards and sliced at Kyoshi who grabbed the blade and channeled electricity through it piercing Sasuke and making him fall back. Kyoshi hovered over Sasuke and made five clones each one punching him as hard as they could in multiple angles then three clones through him up one clone deliberately imploded making fire burn Sasuke minorly, then the real Kyoshi dashed at Sasuke with a high powered chidori.

Sasuke turned towards Kyoshi and instantly made a chidori with the same power, the two jutsu's collided. Electric surges made the ground crumble until there was mainly no ground left, just pale dirt. The jutsu wore off and they both dashed back opposite from each other. Sasuke growled as the curse mark started to take over; he quickly emerged into the second state of his curse mark.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Sasuke grimly stated.

Sasuke quickly flew to Kyoshi punching him hard in the ribs, backing the punch up with chakra. It made Kyoshi dash to the left, he then got punched multiple amounts of times and was then grabbed by the neck and dashed upwards. Sasuke then used chidori nagashi making the two swarmed in electricity. Kyoshi yelled in pain, his eyes were bleeding from the mangekyou, he looked at Sasuke and grabbed his neck, he managed to channel the electricity through the ceiling, he didn't have much energy left, and he de-activated the mangekyou, and then was elbowed down to the ground. Sasuke continuously punched him, even when he was down; he quickly grabbed his sword stabbing Kyoshi deep in the back. Sasuke waited a few minutes then glared at Itachi.

"I am not the same person you saw a few years ago! I have changed and I have come to kill y" Sasuke said interrupted by a groan.

Kyoshi pulled the sword out, it didn't go through him or any vital spots, so he was ok. "Good god can you please shut up about your damn revenge, no one gives a flying fuck about it other than you!" Kyoshi ranted.

Kyoshi waited for no response he jumped up and pinned Sasuke by his wings, he thought that would be a weak point to him. He then sliced the wings off with the sword that stabbed him, which happened to be his Zetsurin. He then front flipped and grabbed Sasuke's hair and through im to the wall then focused his chakra and sent a bolt of lightning swirling with fire aiming at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was a bit dazed right now, he then dropped down weakly before the bolt landed, and it crumbled the wall. Sasuke raised his hand and then dropped it; Kyoshi saw that there was chakra in that hand wave. Kyoshi then looked up seeing a large electric dragon speeding towards Kyoshi. Kyoshi tried dodging it but got it with it full force. Kyoshi took a knee, his shirt was completely ripped off, and he panted and coughed up some blood then looked up. It was hard to maintain his sharingan right now after all the damage that was taken. He slowly got up and made some hand-seals, then raised his hand making chakra cover it and fire slowly start to swarm it. Sasuke rose up raising his hand preparing for the same attack yet amping it up with his own power.

"You've fought well, but you're not standing against me and my revenge, besides your practically dead, all you need is a few good hits and your down." Sasuke said

"Ya…but need I remind you that your still bleeding from your wings, you'll die anyway if you don't go to a doctors soon enough, this attack will be my last I know it." Kyoshi said grinning a bit he then lowered his arm, canceling the attack.

Itachi looked at him oddly, what was he up to?

Sasuke jumped up and as the electric dragon sped down Sasuke caught it with his fist he then combined powers with it and charged at Kyoshi. Kyoshi smiled as he secretly made a clone to go in front of him. He made the clone dash at him and the real Kyoshi hide behind a pillar, he saw the clone get hit and it engulfed in flames reaching to Sasuke but not as much. Kyoshi then through an exploding note attached to a kunai at Sasuke, it dropped when it reached Sasuke's peripheral vision range, and it then exploded in a massive seismic explosion thing. The pillars crashed and the walls crumbled from the force exerted from the explosion. Sasuke had his curse mark de-activated, and Kyoshi stood beside Itachi. Sasuke rose up stumbling a bit, and then looked at Itachi, then at Kyoshi.

"Let me finish him off." Itachi said about to go but was halted.

"No, he has done a great deal of grief to me and I will make sure he dies by my hands." Kyoshi said, this was the first time he ever opposed his sensei, and didn't think twice about it Itachi nodded and stepped back.

Kyoshi roughly walked to him you could tell that Kyoshi was furious by the way he was walking, and that he had his fists clenched to the point where he was bleeding. He grabbed Sasuke's sword and dashed toward him silently then stabbed Sasuke through, and shocked him with lightning until Kyoshi had no chakra left. Kyoshi kicked Sasuke's charred, lifeless body down to the ground. He sheathed Sasuke's sword and his own and attached it to his damaged belt; he then walked back to Itachi. Itachi instructed him to go back to the hideout, he would meet him there, Kyoshi nodded and Itachi let him borrow some of Itachi's chakra, then Kyoshi disappeared. It seemed that Kyoshi's anger completely made him ignore the fact that he was seriously injured.

A figure with a spiral like orange mask and one eye hole, and similar akatsuki robes stood beside Itachi. It was none other than Tobi.

"He killed Sasuke. He must be skilled." Tobi said, oddly in a serious tone.

"He is, but im worried about him, he usually obeyed me but…" Itachi said abruptly ending due to a loss of words.

"He denied your request, I see, im worried about that to…what will you do with him." Tobi asked

"Well…Zetsu has already gotten the seventh jinchuriki I guess he'll be taking up his mission to find the eighth." Itachi said, having a plan on what will happen in multiple scenarios but didn't want to tell Tobi such information in an open environment, the two then disappeared.

**Three Months Later**

Kyoshi was in his room, getting back from a regular scouting mission on his own. He then got a note that was on his bed when he got in. He read it, great another mission notice. Yet this time it was something big, something he's never done before, yet he was then worried.

**Mission Summary-**** We have found the location of the eight jinchuriki, go to the lightning village and bring back him, dead or alive will do.**

"Kidiri…"Kyoshi said, remembering the jinchuriki thing, he had no choice though, he put the note in his pocket and disappeared after putting the akatsuki robe on and hood over his head.

**Eh so sorry this was a short chapter, I haven't been feeling to good, allergies I suppose, and my accursed mom still makes me go to school, heh if only I had a fever right? Anyway if the next chapter is late please deal with me, im sorta sick here xx**


	12. Reunion

Kyoshi appeared a few miles from the gate of the lightning village, he didn't wanted to walk the rest of the way, he wasn't ready for this but he was forced to do so. Kyoshi had spent three days walking, and disappearing to somewhere farther, he didn't need to rush he knew exactly where Kidiri would be. Kyoshi continued to walk admiring the forest surrounding him, looking up at the crisp winter sky, snow was gently falling, Kyoshi hardly saw snow, and he liked watching as it landed on the ground but he had more important things to do instead of gaze at these flakes. The cold would get to Kyoshi time to time; it was mildly cold to the point where it left Kyoshi shivering, although he had his robe on and his normal black pants and long sleeve shirt on, with an ANBU style chest protector. It was then night fall when Kyoshi reached the gates, he decided not to start this bout at night but wait until morning; he picked a safe spot away from the gates and sat down taking his robe off and leaning his back on a tree. He took out the mission note and looked at it.

"Who knew it would come to this…" Kyoshi muttered under his breathe, he ripped the paper and threw it in the air, seeing it drift away from the wind. Kyoshi then lay down and drifted into sleep.

"_Itachi has clouded your mind boy._" A voice said from within Kyoshi's conscious

Kyoshi didn't wake up, he tried to but he couldn't its like this force was keeping him inside his mind. He felt himself being lifted, and he stood in eternal darkness that was his self conscious when it was sleeping.

"What do you mean, he's my sensei he would never…" Kyoshi said

The figure walked out of the league of shadows, it was Tobi, why was he here? How did he get here? "_He's using you boy! Cant you tell he never cared for you at all._" Tobi shouted, his seriousness frightened Kyoshi.

"You lie! And why would you even say such a thing, for one your friends with him and two you're an akatsuki your one of us!" Kyoshi shouted.

"_Power consumes us all…it makes us do things we wouldn't have done, this is what happened to Itachi, and what is happening, he is a powerful being and he has gone slightly mad with power, I don't like how he's putting the Uchiha name down, and I don't like it that your helping him do it._" Tobi said crossing his arms

"What…no, no you lie! And how would you know, its not like you're an Uchiha you know nothing!" Kyoshi shouted he saw Tobi fade away, he looked closer to see a sharingan come from the eye whole, he denied the fact that he was an Uchiha, he didn't want to believe him but some part of his body agreed with him, Kyoshi ignored it, after all he had work to do.

**The Next Day**

Kyoshi woke up, having the thoughts from last night be jumbled in his mind, was it just a dream, or was it all true. Kyoshi didn't know, he couldn't let it get to him, he had to stick with the mission. He got up and put his robe on then walked to the gate and jumped over to the ledge. Two lightning village jounin were looking out from there and rushed towards him. Kyoshi grinned and sliced one's stomach opened and kicked one guy down from the gate to his death. Kyoshi crouched and started walking on the edge of the gate, killing anyone who saw him.

"Where is he." Kyoshi thought looking as close as he could at the village, he needed to get closer, yet he couldn't, he would get attacked at the spot. Kyoshi then looked at the ground, and grinned he leaped over from the gate and landed beside the dead jounin, he took the mans clothes and hid his robes and other clothes at a secret spot. He then jumped over the gate to the village, he couldn't put his head-band on since like all akatsuki members it had a scratch across it, which symbolizes he was a rouge ninja and wasn't welcomed. Kyoshi scouted around the whole village, he then turned to the lightning village's ninja academy. He walked over to it and saw little kids practicing the same way he did when he was that age, he then saw the teacher, it wasn't his old teacher it was Kidiri. Kyoshi grinned as he stepped in, not caring about the class then stood in front of his old friend. Kidiri looked at him with a menacing look, it was quiet, his expression lightened as he remembered who he was.

"Kyoshi! You came back!" Kidiri cheered as he grinned, but he quickly went back to his regular expression, seeing that Kyoshi wasn't grinning back. He heard a sword unsheathing and it was then pointed to Kidiri's neck.

"W-what are you doing Kyoshi…" Kidiri said cautiously as he stepped back he slowly grabbed one of his katana's

"I have orders to kill you, you and your eight tailed beast are needed." Kyoshi said in a hinted monotone voice

"Kyoshi…why, why would you even think about killing your best friend!? Kyoshi!" Kidiri shouted, this wasn't the Kyoshi he had remembered, it seemed the new Kyoshi wouldn't think twice of killing his own mother!

"I have to follow my orders…"Kyoshi stated he then sliced at Kidiri's neck, it was blocked by Kidiri's katana.

"You're making a mistake, Kyoshi. Kids! Class is over get out of here!" Kidiri shouted as the students tried running, but was stopped by a invisible wall at the door way.

"No…how about we let your students watch as there teacher gets destroyed." Kyoshi said chuckling manically.

Kidiri pulled out his other katana, so did Kyoshi, they locked both blades with each others, trying to overwhelm each other with there strength. They both then stepped back, Kidiri had one katana above his head, and one close to his waist as he was also in a side-ways front stance. Kyoshi had one blade in front of him and one to his back, he was low to the ground, also in a side ways front stance. They stood there for awhile they both then dashed at each other parrying each others attacks, and continuously clashing blades, making sparks fly. Kyoshi jumped up spiraling a bit and slashed at Kidiri's headband, making it fall off, Kidiri stepped back putting his katana's hilt in his mouth and taking out a third katana, slicing Kyoshi's arm.

"You're fighting a loosing battle, we both know who the better swordsman is." Kidiri muffly stated as he got back in his stance,.

"Your right, you are the better swordsman." Kyoshi agreed as he threw his swords to the ground, in front of the students as they kept banging on the wall.

Kidiri looked different, Kyoshi could hardly pick him out, he had long dreadlocks, dark skin as always, a lightning village jounin jacket, and no shirt, you could see his muscles, and he apparently had been training hard. He had the same black sunglasses on, the kind that doesn't rest on your ears. He also had a lot more swords, three on his back and two around his waist. He wore a white lightning village headband and black ninja sandals.

Kyoshi activated his sharingan, a stinging pain entered his body as he did so. It seemed his eye's had not recovered from the Sasuke fight. Kyoshi made five large fire bullets charge at Kidiri, who dodged them by doing a combination of flips and cartwheels in the air. Kidiri dashed towards Kyoshi slicing him unexpectedly. Kyoshi winced and elbowed Kidiri down then kneed him into the wall. Kidiri spun around throwing three of his blades at Kyoshi, they then combusted in three elements: fire, wind, and earth. Kyoshi dodged then but oddly got sliced, it seemed they went faster then his eye could catch, yet that was impossible. Kyoshi dashed at Kidiri while he was un-protected by his blades, and punched him hard in the gut. Kidiri quickly took out his sword to block even that, making Kyoshi's knuckles bleed. Kyoshi back flipped back and looked at Kidiri.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one training." Kyoshi stated, grinning

"I guess you weren't" Kidiri said using chakra strings to get his swords back, putting one in his mouth, one under his arm and two in his hands. Kyoshi was impressed.

Kyoshi concentrated chakra on his palms to make them glow with the blue energy. Kidiri charged at Kyoshi slicing at him, Kyoshi punched the blade, making it shatter, he quickly did the same to the other two, then looked at Kidiri with his intimidating sharingan. He did quick hand-seals and formed a chidori, it was a minor one but it was effective. Kyoshi stabbed at Kidiri's ribs, Kidiri couldn't get his sword out in time. Kidiri winced, green chakra started bubbling out of him, and it burned Kyoshi's hands as he stepped back. The chakra swarmed Kidiri as he let out a roar that scared the shit out of the little ones.

Kyoshi grinned "So you are the eight tailed jinchuriki, seems like you didn't lie, perfect." Kyoshi said, grinning.

A person ran in the hallways going closer to the door. The person was a girl, she had long blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She had a womanly figure, she was seventeen, she wore a jounin vest as well, a Lightning village jounin vest, with a black V-neck shirt with a mesh shirt under it, she also wore black leggings. Her name is one you all should know, her name was Saila.

Saila ran up to the door way where Kidiri's class was in, she quickly removed the seal from the door letting the children run away screaming. Saila saw Kidiri going into his demon form, then saw a unexpected visitor.

"Kyoshi! No!" Saila yelled as she ran towards them.

"Saila?" Kyoshi said looking at her, but got distracted and was smashed into the wall by a chakra hand.

Kyoshi jumped up grabbing a kunai and diving inside the chakra and deeply stabbing Kidiri then jumping back, he couldn't jump far as he was grabbed and continuously smashed into the wall. Eventually he was smashed so much the whole dojo crumbled. Kyoshi was on top of the rubble. Saila halted Kidiri then looked at them both.

"Kyoshi…what the hell are you doing!? You're trying to kill your best friend…why!" Saila cried out, she didn't like this.

Kyoshi got up, he was badly bruised, and scratched. "I was ordered to…"Kyoshi said weakly, apparently he was still no match for a jinchuriki, not the eight tailed one at least.

"Let me guess, Itachi gave it to you!" Saila yelled, like a nagging wife.

"No…" Kyoshi said, smoke covered him as he appeared in his regular attire.

"I am part of akatsuki, they gave me the orders, Itachi is not only my sensei now, and he is my colleague." Kyoshi said

"Kyoshi this is crazy! Look what Itachi has turned you into! Have you ever stopped and looked at what you have become, you were once this generous nice child who wanted to protect everyone, now you're a cold heartless member of some evil organization!" Saila said

Kyoshi paused, he didn't know what to say, it seems that they were all right, Jourin was right all along, and he was now dead…he had turned into something he wasn't at first.

"Itachi, he did this to me…he corrupted me, he made me think that bad was good and good was bad….he must pay for this….I didn't want to be like this, you guys must know…im sorry." Kyoshi said finally coming to his senses, in a fit of rage he threw the akatsuki robe to the ground and burned it. That convinced Kidiri and Saila that Kyoshi was his old self again.

"Well…if it's any help, we heard rumors that Itachi had passed by our scouting towers, he's heading for Konoha." Saila stated.

Kyoshi nodded "I got to stop him, I don't want him corrupting anyone else's mind, and it ends now." Kyoshi said growling as he disappeared.

"Come on, were following him." Kidiri said

"Right, but…lets not help he, I think this is something he has to do on his own." Saila said as they both disappeared.

Little did they know, a akatsuki was at the gates, he was posted there to see how Kyoshi's mission was going, it was Zetsu, and he saw everything. The akatsuki then disappeared reappearing in front of Pein.

"How goes his mission?" Pein asked

"It seems we have a traitor, he had abandoned his position, and now he is going to meet Itachi in Konoha, to attempt to kill him." The plant akatsuki said

"Heh, Itachi will have no trouble in finishing his student off, I can guarantee that." Pein said chuckling a bit

Pein stopped then added "But if by any chance Kyoshi is alive, make full efforts in hunting that traitor down, and killing him." Pein said harshly this is the first time he had to deal with a traitor.

XXX

Kyoshi landed in front of the gates, the gates were opened, he looked at the two chunin operating the gates, and he ordered them to close the doors.

"You have no say in our orders boy!" one chunin said

"Trust me, an akatsuki is going to be here any minute, you need to shut these gates now!" Kyoshi shouted

The word "akatsuki" was all those chunin needed to close those gates, a few minutes later the gates were then closed, but little did they know Itachi was already inside.

Itachi appeared in the elders rooms. "Ah, here are the ones who first ordered me to kill my own clan single handedly, before you say I already did, I know that, but that was for my own benefit….and so is this." Itachi said, before the elders could say and word there throats were slit, and they both fell to the cold wooden floor with a hollow thud.

Word quickly spread of this, as Itachi started to kill any chunin and jounin who couldn't tell him where the nine tailed jinchuriki was, he then came to the hokage's office.

"Itachi." The fifty year old ex-sanin uttered as she stood up and glared at the akatsuki.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find Naruto…eh Tsunade?" Itachi asked, laughing to himself

"No…I don't know where he is." Tsunade lied

"You lie, I feel your pulse quickening, and I could tell by your face…. You know where he is now tell me." Itachi demanded

"No." Tsunade stated as she was charged by Itachi who was holding a kunai aiming for the fifth hokage's neck.

Blood splattered but it wasn't the hokage's, it was Kyoshi's chest. Kyoshi quickly punched Itachi out of the hokage's room.

"Who are-" Tsunade asked but was interrupted by the boy's voice

"No time for that now, I must finish this." Kyoshi said and charged to Itachi who as at the other side of the room.

"So…Tobi was right after all, you have come to kill me, well…assuring you can put up a good fight, this shall be interesting." Itachi said as he normally walked towards Kyoshi.

"Move!" Kyoshi instructed to Tsunade and her assistant Shizune they both disappeared, Kyoshi then walked to Itachi as they both clenched there fists.

They both knew this day would come, no matter how hard they tried to deny it, let's see how this destined match will unfold…

**Heh, well I liked this chapter, yes it was a cliff hanger since I didn't wanna jam everything in this one chapter. This might or might not be the end of this story, you'll just have to wait and find out, and I'll have to decide near the end of chapter 13. Heh, I think I got a fever now, when I was joking about wanting one, lucky me right?**


	13. Destined Fight

"_Where am I…"_Kyoshi said as his thoughts echoed in the infinite realm he was in. He was "greeted" by Itachi, who stood at the opposite side of Kyoshi. The area was filled with black red and purple colors all gracefully and slowly moving, there was no ground, no ceiling, and it looked nothing like the hokage's mansion. Kyoshi was last seen in the hokage's room, and the hall way, he clashed with Itachi and then he was here.

"**You're in my world, welcome to hell boy.**" Itachi said in a dark tone, raising his fingers.

Immediately large un-godly spikes thrusted out of Kyoshi's arms and legs, they then stuck to the "ground" as they started draining Kyoshi in the most painful way you could think of. Kyoshi screamed as he tried breaking free, yet if he did his limbs would be removed out of his sockets. Kyoshi then looked at Itachi, blood was splattered on Kyoshi's face, his own blood, he activated his sharingan, and then a vein bulged as he tried activating his mangekyou. Itachi then made a few more hand seals, having a leech like animal appear on him to start sucking out his blood, it looked ugly, it was tan and covered with slimy blood, and it only had a mouth with large teeth. Kyoshi growled, and in some way, a huge seismic wave went across the room, which made Itachi loose concentration and they were back in the hall way. Itachi was flown back into a door way and Kyoshi was in a shocked state.

"_So it was a gen-jutsu."_ Kyoshi thought, relieved, he hated gen-jutsu users though, and it felt so real, Itachi must have trained with this technique a lot.

Kyoshi pulled out Zetsurin's hidden knife and dashed at Itachi throwing it in front of him, as Itachi got up and punched the wall making a big wave which made the wood from the wall leap out, and since Kyoshi was running on the walls it made Kyoshi fall. The fallen Kyoshi disappeared and smoke and so did the knife that was In front of him, Kyoshi appeared in the knife's place and head-butted him in the sternum, sending them through the ceiling and onto the platform in front of the hokage's faces.

"It seems I have trained you well Kyoshi, but you shall never defeat me, for I have kept a lot of secrets from you." Itachi said, standing tall.

"It doesn't matter what you kept from me, I will not let your tyranny continue, and it ends here." Kyoshi stated boldly as he looked at Itachi, he saw the Akatsuki's sharingan shift into his own mangekyou, time started slowing down. The sky turned red, and the clouds were black. This was the effect of Itachi's mangekyou. Kyoshi tried stepping towards him, seeing no matter how fast he wanted to go, he was moving at a very slow pace. Yet he remembered that Kyoshi's mangekyou could speed him up, since it made him faster and his lightning attacks amplified, so the two dou-jutsu's would cancel out each other. Kyoshi activated his mangekyou but it also was at a slow pace, he got sliced about two dozen times and hit almost off the platform. He finally got his mangekyou activated, he continued to go at the slow pace, but on purpose he was trying to fool Itachi. Kyoshi tried throwing a punch at Itachi in slow motion, but it was block, then Kyoshi sent an amplified punch at Itachi in regular speed sending him crashing into the third hokage's face in the mountain.

Itachi jumped back at the platform, then kneed Kyoshi in the ribs hard then punched him and slammed him through the giant tree next to the platform in front of the hokage's mountain. Kyoshi slammed through branches, eventually catching himself and climbing back up, he started kicking Itachi who blocked each time. Kyoshi spun in the air, then was upside down and made a huge fireball at Itachi; it was so big it made Kyoshi fly back from the force exerted to make it move. Itachi's eye minorly bled as he made amaterasu come out and collide with the fire. Kyoshi was looking at the black flames in awe, completely ignoring the situation he was in for the moment. Kyoshi shook his head getting back to reality then air dashed to a near by building then jumped up towards Itachi.

Itachi looked at Kyoshi, he then made a concentrated large fire ball at Kyoshi, it wasn't black but it was bright orange, almost white. Kyoshi slightly dodged it, getting his sleeve burnt, he ripped it off and slammed into a water tower, and then falling to the ground, the water tower was dented and some water slowly leaked out. The fire ball crashed into Konoha setting it a blaze. Kyoshi appeared behind Itachi, they punched at each others fists basically, and seeing as each attack was just another one blocked. Itachi kicked Kyoshi in the gut then back-fisted him off the platform, Itachi jumped up and kicked Kyoshi's jaw, keeping his foot there until Kyoshi landed on the ground. Kyoshi slowly got up and his head was grabbed from behind his head was smashed into the corner of a building three times before Kyoshi grabbed the hand and threw it through the building. Kyoshi then sent a huge fire ball making the building explode and sending Kyoshi into the mountain.

People were frantically running everywhere, except near the fight, there were shinobi trying to put out the flames as best as they could. The whole town was now in chaos as they ran for the gates, the village had turned into a battle field and they didn't want anything to do with it.

Kyoshi panted, kneeling down he had taking more damage then he had dealt, he looked at the building with one eye open, his eye was bleeding, the world was still in its negative state, the people were moving slower, and in the citizens point of view the two Uchiha's were fighting at the speed of sound. Kyoshi couldn't keep up with this, his mangekyou could run out any second, and then he would be left to die in this flipped world of Itachi's. Kyoshi stood up and slowly walked to the building, he couldn't see anything but fire, he decided to walk to the other side, seeing Itachi, he threw his robe down that was burning, his arm was severely burnt and cut, and his eye's were bleeding. They both yet again exchanged punches Kyoshi couldn't block half of them and was kicked back. Kyoshi struggled to remain in his stance only to be hit in the jaw a few more times.

"Face it your no match for me, you shouldn't have tried being the hero, you shouldn't have done this!" Itachi said trying to make him feel guilty for his "mistake"

Kyoshi grabbed Itachi's wrist and bent it back then slammed him to the ground. "I know I made the right choice…Itachi, as for you I doubt your path was right, I am sickened on how I followed it and believed that you were good…now that I know the truth, your darkness will blind me no more." Kyoshi boldly protested as he shoved a kunai deep in Itachi's stomach.

Itachi rolled over from the kunai and jumped up, he round-house kicked him hard in the side of the head, making blood come out from Kyoshi. Kyoshi knelt down and was kicked up then flung into the platform again. Itachi jumped up but was immediately kicked in the jaw by two feet from Kyoshi. Itachi safely landed on the roof of a tall building equal size from the platform. They took a few moments just to stare at each other in disgust.

They collided in the air, grappling each other roughly with piercing grips as they fell to the ground, trying to get some way to deeply wound the other. Itachi then made black flames approach Kyoshi, Kyoshi jumped out of the way hardly though, he saw the bottom half of his pants burning and he furiously ripped those off. Kyoshi looked up being punched three good times by Itachi and flung into the town square. Kyoshi stepped back; almost tripping over himself, as Itachi tried punching him again, Kyoshi swifted away and sweep kicked Itachi then punched him in the air and punched him to the ground. Kyoshi jumped up to a building and clung to it making five medium sized fire balls shoot out towards Itachi. Itachi made amaterasu again; it engulfed the fire balls, and went to Kyoshi, who jumped out of the way, watching as the building immediately crumbled from the intense heat. Kyoshi then spun around and kicked Itachi hard in the jaw then grabbed his neck and through him into a building.

Kyoshi witnessed as a flood of people ran out of the building, and bunches of people were killed in the cross-fire. Kyoshi saw as the building raged in fire, killing citizens since they couldn't run fast enough due to the un-canny effects of this negative zone which will be in affect until Itachi de- activates his mangekyou. The building then exploded, Kyoshi clung to each part of debri and through kunai at Itachi, who grabbed them and sent them back covered in fire. Kyoshi ducked from them then quickly made a chidori, he thrusted it at Itachi, who grabbed it and twisted Kyoshi wrist, breaking it and canceling the jutsu, he then made sure he kept some electricity from the chidori still on. Itachi disappeared reappearing in the dented water tower then through an exploding kunai and once it exploded stuck Kyoshi's hand in the water. The electricity colliding with water almost completely fried Kyoshi's hand. Kyoshi ignored the pain and sent it out, his hand was burnt, the skin was blackish, he was then kicked into another water tower and with a hollow thunk he fell down in an alley.

Kyoshi could hardly move he was struggling to keep his mangekyou up; his eyes were bleeding as well as Itachi's. His muscles ached and were sore to an extreme point. Kyoshi tried getting up, but all he could do was roll over, his vision blurred, he used up all his energy to remain conscious for this long with the mangekyou, all there was now is to await death. Kyoshi ignored that thought and whether he wanted to or not, he got up and jumped to Itachi punching him repeatedly. He made thousands of clones who did the same and some intentionally blew up burning Itachi. He kept making more and more, they continuously punched Itachi, Itachi finally lost focus and de-activated his mangekyou, making everything go in its normal state. Kyoshi jumped back and made a gigantic fireball jutsu aiming at Itachi, the clones all blew up which strengthened the fireball and hit Itachi directly. It made a long line of flames reaching towards the gate and blowing up most of the wall, making the left sector of the wall crumble.

Kyoshi fell down his mangekyou de-activated; he got up and slowly walked towards the flames. He looked at Itachi, and was surprised, he was still alive!

"How…" Kyoshi asked confused by how he did that

"Simple, I taught you this two, I split the fire in two and as you see….at the forest…" Itachi said saying no more and pointed to the tree's that were now reduced to ash.

"Now." Itachi said kicking Kyoshi multiple times throwing him far back. He then added "Dodge this." As he knew inevitable Kyoshi couldn't dodge it.

Itachi activated his mangekyou yet again, but didn't put in the negative realm effects; he needed it to perform a grand amaterasu. Itachi made hand seals and formed a giant black flame, shrouding Konoha in dark flames. The fire started to slowly come toward Kyoshi, destroying everything in its path. Kyoshi was slightly relieved that the people had all fled from this catastrophe of a battle. Kyoshi had no choice, he couldn't let this hit him, he had to try splitting it apart, and he activated his mangekyou welcoming the sharp pain that pierced Kyoshi's body. Kyoshi tried forming chakra in his palms, after a few seconds there were sharp chakra in his body, he fused it with his own life force which would shorten his life span by ten years, and he had to take the risk though.

The flame came closer and closer to him and Kyoshi waited with no fear in his expression. He wanted this flame to come it was a win win situation he would either go into the other world relieved of his duties, or he would continue his life, either way he didn't care for each outcome. He looked at see Kidiri and a worried Saila out in the distance. Kyoshi looked at them motioning them to get out, they nodded and disappeared. Kyoshi looked back and put both his hands out as the flame touched Kyoshi's hands.

Kyoshi thrusted his hands in the fire, as he yelled as loud as the flame roared, the flame grew bright, and it seemed it was going to split. Kyoshi didn't look his eyes were tightening and blood continued dripping from his eyes. Kyoshi thrusted his hands deeper into the fire, he cared not for his arms, he only cared about doing what Itachi said he couldn't. Kyoshi yelled loudly as the fire started splitting one went towards the left gate and the other to the right. Fire started scorching the hokage faces, but not breaking them fully. Kyoshi started walking in the fire, which seemed to make it split greater. He then expanded his chakra and his own energy to protect his body and he went inside the fire, light streaks started covering the black heartless flames. Kyoshi boldly went to the center of the black flame and with all his might, all his will power, and all the force left In him, he extended his hands, completely separated the black flames, sending them flying to opposite sides away from the village.

"No way, amaterasu is practically un-stoppable." Itachi said, he walked over to Kyoshi secretly.

Kyoshi quickly de-activated his mangekyou and all the chakra disappeared, he absolutely had none left, he staggered trying to keep his balance. His vision was blurry but he could still make out images. He vaguely saw Itachi coming up towards him, his palm was ravaging with electricity. Itachi then shoved it through him, and then threw him down. He looked at his former student before, and then disappeared.

There Kyoshi lay, in the rubble of burning buildings and massacred people, his eyes were half shut, and the sun shined on to him, as if he was waiting to be taken from his hollow prison that was once his body. Saila and Kidiri appeared and rushed to his rescue. Saila screamed the Uchiha's name and laid her head on his chest.

"He's still breathing!" Saila said in a joyous tone, she then started to heal him, it took all of her energy and chakra to heal him enough that he would be able to live. Kyoshi was now unconscious, and Saila was now weak.

"Come on, we should take back to the lightning village, he can rest there, then we can find out what to do." Kidiri ordered as he picked up Kyoshi and helped Saila up. The three disappeared, leaving Konoha in its damaged state.


	14. He Lives!

**Agh, im typing this at like…midnight I've been walking all day my feet are utterly killing me!!**

Kyoshi woke up, after what seemed like an eternal rest it was surprisingly a day full of sleep. Kyoshi was bandaged, he had gray sweat-pants and medical tape around his chest and arms, his hands were heavily bandaged, the fight was all a big blur to Kyoshi. His face got scratched up, he could feel it, and he still felt insanely sore, his muscles were all tense, a sharp pain was felt when he moved. Kyoshi gave up trying to get out of the bed, and just laid there waiting for what would happen next. He was in a serene room, there was a window near to him and some jutsu scrolls hanging on the wooden walls. The floor had a rug on it, and there was a mini-stove and some wrappers on the ground. He then heard foot-steps he found Saila walking up to the room Kyoshi was in she wanted to see if he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake?" Saila stated, surprised

"Of course I'm awake, how long have I been out?" Kyoshi asked his voice low like most people have when they just wake up.

"Well, a day and a half, its night time now I decided to check on you before I went to bed." Saila said

Kyoshi was shocked, he slept for one day? He never slept that long, it was always around five hours of rest before he had to go back up and train again. Saila noticed Kyoshi's shocked expression and they both remained quiet for awhile, Kyoshi was the first to break the silence.

"Where's Kidiri." Kyoshi asked, he felt bad when he tried killing him, not even for his own good. He had hoped he forgave him for his wrong doings.

"Oh he left once we brought you here; he said he wanted to stop whoever had done this to you." Saila said slowly

Kyoshi's eyes widened "Stop whoever had done this to me, he must mean by my evil ways from the past months, which means he's gunning for the Akatsuki. And it also means he's after Itachi." A cringed was sent into Kyoshi's body when he said the word; Itachi, it made him sick just thinking about that man.

Kyoshi darted his attention to Saila; "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked

"He left when I was asleep, he left me a note…he's been gone ever since." Saila said hanging her head low, she wish she could do something.

"We got to do something! We have to do something he's gonna die if we don't stop him!" Kyoshi exclaimed as he tried moving but that action was halted by Saila's hand lightly pressing on Kyoshi's chest.

"No, you need to rest; you're no good to us if you're injured. I'll find Kidiri and I'll make sure he comes back alive." Saila promised as she got up

"You don't understand, there coming for me they want me. Pein; the leader of this organization had warned me of betraying the akatsuki, if I did they would all come hunt me down till I was presumed dead." Kyoshi said, his voice raising from the tension in his body.

"Yes, but for all they know, your dead…they think Itachi killed you, your like a ghost now if you just hang low and word never gets out of your life, we'll all be safe." Saila said grinning

"So just stay there." Saila ordered as she went to her room, got into her regular lightning village jounin vest, and black ninja kimono, and black pants with blue ninja sandals. She didn't put her headband on, she didn't want her village to be known, since she might get into a bad mess up and get deep rivalries.

She shut Kyoshi's door after saying good bye to him, she secured the house then walked out of the village. She had no idea where to start, she could've gotten locations from Kyoshi, but the akatsuki would have known who it was. She started to just walk, she caught a few carriage rides and eventually got to the Earth village. Saila was confused, after three days of traveling she had no leads. She started to ask around, someone should know something about the akatsuki.

Saila then came across a black cloaked figure on top of the Earth village's wall, she saw that the figure noticed her noticing him and dashed to the forest. Saila dashed towards the figure, she could vaguely see him, and she started going faster. Adrenaline was making her run faster, she had no idea who this was, but the fact that he was running from her just glancing at something…he had to be up to something. Saila took out an explosive kunai and drifted to the edge, the left side from where the figure was running, she used up a lot of her energy getting this close. She threw an explosive kunai at a tree, once it exploded it hit the guy full force, slamming him into the ground. Whoever this was he wasn't too observant. Saila jumped down and pounced the man, putting a kunai to the figures neck.

Saila removed the hood, she was shocked in seeing who it was.

"Jourin!?" Saila exclaimed, she dropped her kunai and fell back

Jourin was way different, her hair wasn't all neat and tidy, and it was dirty and sweaty. His kendo jacket was stained, he had a rougher out look, and his right arm was gone, his right leg was badly damaged and he had grown a beard.

"How…how did your survive I heard that Kyoshi killed you!" Saila said standing up, they were almost eye to eye, it seemed Jourin got a bit shorter, if it's possible to shrink.

Jourin chuckled "The student, can never kill the master. I simply played a trick on Kyoshi, making it seemed I was dead. He made me loose my arm, in the fire of course." Jourin said as he started to explain how he got out.

_Flash-Back_

_Jourin was now stuck, his arm and the right side of his body was covered in burning debri left from the changed Kyoshi. He waited for the demented Uchiha disappear, he grinned as he used his reserved strength to flip over to debri, then made some hand-seals and put out the fire. He made the external fire stay, so it seemed the house would crumble. Jourin then ran, but was stopped by his right arm, it had been severely burned who would have thought. Jourin quickly ran to the hospital, being sure Kyoshi's eyes wouldn't catch him. Jourin cloaked his chakra signal weakly in the house so it seemed he was slowly dieing, which would please Kyoshi. Jourin quickly got his right arm medically removed and leg some-what healed._

_  
"Your leg will never function the same again, we tried our best. What mess did you get into now Jourin?" One of the doctors joked, but was also serious at the time._

"_I don't need it to function properly, I just need it to help me walk. That's all." Jourin said grinning, ignoring the question the doctor asked and he disappeared._

_Jourins possessions were gone, all he had were these white medical robes, they would have to do as his old kendo robes and hakama were better off "dead". Jourin did save his scroll that could easily teleport him to the water-fall village. He used that if he ever needed to get to places within short time. Jourin used his scroll and was teleported to his dojo, he got some old clothes of his. A blue kendo robe and a black hakama, it was minorly ripped._

_Jourin put on a black hooded cloak as he followed in Kyoshi's foot-steps, he cloaked himself within to earth to witness the akatsuki's plans. With his new physical state he wasted all his mental energy to sustain his chakra so it couldn't be detected. He spied on Kyoshi for days, witnessing on how his independence had grown. He then followed him to Konoha, secretly, and pretended to be a citizen of Konoha; bad choice. They both started fighting in slow motion, Jourin was insanely impressed on how one of his greatest students, is capable of fighting toe to toe with Itachi it equal skill. Jourin slowly got out of the range of there fire, and traveled from Konoha, he watched it as it crumbled. The glory of the hokage faces were the only thing showing._

_ End Flash-Back_

"Jourin you sly fox. So you have been watching us all this time, well you've been watching Kyoshi, I would have never thought. I couldn't sense you at all!" Saila said, trying to not get off topic

"You said that you went to the akatsuki hide out, can you take me there, a friend of mine and Kyoshi's, Kidiri has gone on a revenge streak, he wants to make the people who made Kyoshi how he is pay, which means he's gunning for Itachi." Saila said, deathly worried

Jourin nodded "I can take you there, if you give me of Kyoshi's location, I would want to see him, I sensed a feeling of guilt rage in him about what he did to me, and I would like to complete his training with him, so he can finish what he had started." The old man said, he knew Saila wouldn't understand, she even knew she wouldn't.

The two then started quickly jumping on tree limbs to reach the akatsuki hide out, trying to find quicker routes, getting lost in-between.

Kidiri looked at the over-view of the land, he was in the grass village, and it seemed he had drifted a bit, he had a feeling of where the hideout was. He could actually sense it, the first time him and Itachi meant he concentrated on Itachi's chakra signal, so now he could track where-ever he was, and then find him and kill him.

**Again, this is another short chapter, the rest of these chapters will have a changed story, if you say. What im trying to say is that it won't be focused on one person anymore it will be split by Kidiri Saila, and Kyoshi. I might add some of the rookie 9 (in other words the actual main characters in Naruto) so be on the look out for that. Anywho see ya.**


	15. Unexpected Guest

A man sat on top of a serene mountain-top, he was sharpening his blades and grinning at his own thoughts. The man was of course Kidiri, having his eight katana's laid out around him, sharpening each one. He looked around, Itachi's chakra signal was close he could feel it coming closer. It seemed they were going to cross each other. Once the signal got closer to the point where even if Kidiri didn't lock onto that signal he would still feel it, he sprang from his position, quickly strapping six of his swords, leaving only two katana's out. He waited, then without question and jumped up and attacked only for his blade to be clashed by…another blade!?

"What!?" Kidiri exclaimed as the blue skinned akatsuki laughed and shoved him back.

"I bet you were expecting Itachi huh? I know about you and Kyoshi's little gang, and I also know about you being the jinchuriki." Kisame said slowly un-strapping the medical tape, leaving only half of the tape on the sword.

"How do you know!" Kidiri said, this was bad he now just ran into someone who knows exactly who he is, at least Itachi only knew his alias; Killer-Bee.

"Itachi told me, of course I put the pieces together from what I've heard of you, I put on Itachi's ragged akatsuki robe, and made him put some chakra into me, and I dispersed it so I can find you. And you fell for it." Kisame said grinning at his accomplishment

"Well just because you found me doesn't mean anything." Kidiri exclaimed getting up from his position in a low stance and putting the hilt of his third sword in his mouth while he was also slicing at Kisame's legs relentlessly.

Kisame began to get irritated and slammed Kidiri's gut with the sword it one hard swoop. Kidiri hit a ridge from a hill, dropping the sword from his mouth, the moving out of the way as the samehada, Kisame's sword smashed into where Kidiri's head use to be. Kidiri jumped as he grabbed the third sword with his feet, then spun around making himself moving in the formation of a spiky sphere. He sliced Kisame who then sliced the swords out of his hands and kicked him back. Kisame pointed the sword's "tip" to Kidiri's neck.

"Your skills are no match for me." Kisame said as he then heard some bushes rustling then foot steps.

"His skills might not be adequate enough but mine are!" A figure said as he swung to blade, cutting Kisame's hair just a bit.

The man jumped in front of Kisame, he had some-what long white hair, and a black shirt that was sort of tight to the skin, and he wore light blue pants and a belt with two water-bottles hanging from it. He held a huge sword that looked heavier than him. And he had shark like teeth. The two clashed blades violently slashing at each other, to Kidiri it seemed like the two must've hated each other for them to be so violent and ruthless in there bout. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity, the man got slashed deep from the chest, and then Kidiri sprang up and stabbed both of his swords into Kisame and slashed him close to the neck. It was a cheap shot, and Kidiri never really went for those, but when he dealt with the akatsuki anything was fair game.

Kisame grinned as blood slowly came from his mouth. He made three hand-seals then said; "Lunch time…my pets" a water shark completely engulfed Kidiri and sent him crashing to the ground.

"It's slowly devouring me, but how…its water!" Kidiri thought as he tried getting out of the sharks watery hold in its body. He slowly began to loose consciousness and he was drowning.

He saw the man turn to water and grab him from the shark also absorbing the water from the water-shark. The man then returned to normal and too a knee, holding his chest. Kidiri took out his other sword, parrying attacks with Kisame and constantly pushing the sword in Kisame's back deeply in. Kidiri then jumped up and started fighting Kisame upside down when Kisame was still on the ground. Kidiri took out another sword and landed, stabbing the two swords in the ground to keep him from falling; he quickly kicked the swords into Kisame as deep as he possible could. Then jerked himself towards Kisame and slit the side of his throat that once it is cut it won't stop bleeding. Kidiri then landed but was hit hard by the samehada, which shredded the left side of Kidiri's face and made him fall onto the man who had helped him.

Kidiri pointed a sword to the dieing Kisame's neck then said "If I were you, I would run why you still have the breathe left in you."

"Heh, my fate has been sealed, at least I died in battle…that honor will take me to the next world." Kisame said and then with a small chuckle he died.

"He held back. That wasn't Kisame's true power." The man said getting up and looking at the body.

"Good eye." A familiar voice said as water started coming out of the ground as droplets then formed into Kisame, the body then soaked into the ground.

"If you thought my water doppelganger was hard, you will never stand a chance against me." Kisame stated, chuckling and then grabbed his samehada.

Kidiri scoffed, as he took his four swords from the ground, placing to on his hands one in his mouth and one on the joint of his leg. Kidiri started wildly fighting Kisame each were parrying attacks and sparks even flew from the clashes. The man joined in but it was not match, Kisame then swatted them all away with the sword, making most of the medical tape fall off. Kisame then jumped as a huge wave of water from a near by lake circled around Kisame. Kisame jumped on top of the wave and then crashed it on the two.

"Take a deep breathe." The man said as he turned into water creating a partial shield from his own body. The water flooded up to Kidiri's chest, he swam towards a safe zone but then his swords were mysteriously plucked from his grasp and he was sent down.

A water tentacle had grasped his neck restraining him from breathing. Kidiri tried breaking free but the attempts failed, he then released his eight tailed chakra, making it cover his body evaporating some of the water around him and making him shoot up towards Kisame.

Kidiri met eye to eye with Kisame, he had his eight tailed demon cloak on, then swatted Kisame with a large chakra hand. Kidiri then came to where Kisame would land and slammed him to the ground and as he tried dashing down-wards towards him he was cut deeply on the left side of his body by the shredding samehada.

"This sword doesn't cut, it shreds, and it takes your chakra along with it!" Kisame said laughing as the sword started to drain the jinchuriki chakra.

"I can't get out or it will have a good chance at shredding at my vital organs, he barely missed those, with any movement he could get to them easily." Kidiri thought he then cocked back his fist and punched him with demon chakra boosting it.

The punch made a mini crater and made the sword easily slip from Kidiri's huge wound, Kidiri back-flipped back and staggered. He then fell and grabbed his wound.

"You stay here, I'll finish it." The man said as he went to fight Kisame.

Kidiri weakly nodded, he couldn't contain consciousness anymore, and he closed his eyes drifting away.

**3 hours later**

"Hey, wake up." A voice instructed as he nudged Kidiri's side.

Kidiri felt weird, this wasn't the ground he went to sleep on, the ground was rougher, and this felt like…a bed? Kidiri quickly opened his eyes to see himself being in a bed in a big room.

"Where am I?" Kidiri asked propping his body up for a better view.

"You're in master Orochimaru's old bed, before he died." The man said

Kidiri quickly got out of the bed, he heard about that man and wanted no part of being in his room even if he isn't alive.

"Why did you do this for me, I mean im just some stranger and you…" Kidiri said not knowing what else to say.

"Well, you remind me of…me heh, I also never meet any skilled swordsmen and I wanted Kisame gone for awhile." The man said then added "Oh yes, the name is Suigetsu" he said putting his hand out.

"Killer-Bee" Kidiri said shaking his hand, he didn't want his true name to be told, not yet at least.

"Weren't you with Sasuke? I heard about you now that I know your name." Kidiri said looking at Suigetsu

"Why yes, I was…yet he died by this guy named Kyoshi, I heard he died by Itachi. Odd how each Uchiha has been killed by each other. When Sasuke died me Karin, and Juugo decided to travel with each other. We quickly became bounty hunters collecting money for various assassinations, and we've been living here for a long while, here let me introduce you to them." Suigetsu excitedly said, Kidiri looked at him thinking that they didn't get much company here.

Kidiri was introduced by the other members, he was slightly attracted to Karin, but her attitude was a real turn-off. He immediately thought of her as a whore, but never said it to her. Juugo was weird, for the fact that he wore a curtain for the past two years. Suigetsu seemed to be the only one he related to. He hung around them for the rest of the day, then he told them what he was sent out to do, his own personal journey. Yet he kept Kyoshi's where-abouts a complete secret.

"That's very brave of you, to do that just for a friend." Karin stated.

"Ya, but a bit stupid if you ask me, why you would risk it, I mean he is alive still from what the story told." Suigetsu said, laughing a bit.

"Well, I never liked the guy from the first day I met him, and with my friend and him being at the same place it was just bad news the whole time. So im glad that I can kick his ass with out anyone else trying to punish me." Kidiri said a bit infuriated from the whole scenario.

"Well, I can help you with that, if your going to attempt to take down Itachi you shouldn't do it alone." Suigetsu said, Karin and Juugo agreed to do so as well.

"Thanks, this is a secluded area, no one knows where this is, or if they do there is nothing important here. I think we should have our presence be kept here, me and Suigetsu already made our presence heard when we fought…and….killed?" Kidiri paused questioning if Suigetsu killed him, he nodded and then continued. "Kisame, and I know that was Itachi's partner, he must be pissed now." Kidiri said as they all agreed to law low for a bit.

**Depending on which person the story will focus these chapters could be short, unless I have already planned fully on what the person will do and all. Anywho here is this chapter and all….so….ya….I got nothing else to say**

**Oh ya!**

**A friend told me that Re: Chain of Memories (this is for Kingdom Hearts fans) it will come to the U.S. December 2****nd**** . I hope he's right, man that news made my day yesterday! P **


	16. Return

**Well I finally decided to write the sixteenth chapter of this series, it's been forever since I've made one. I hope you all can write a review on these chapters so I know what should be done to change/improve on it. And without further adieu here is chapter 16. **

With a worn sack over his broad shoulder Kyoshi made his way towards the Leaf village. Kyoshi had been traveling long and hard, facing against Mother Nature itself and especially hiding from potential akatsuki peons. The Uchiha felt he had a debt to pay for ruining the village although he didn't know if they still needed repair. But due to the fact that he destroyed every building, the hokage stone faces, and the mansion he thought they could use an extra hand.

Kyoshi dropped the sack down as he arrived at the gates, they seemed old and withered. Kyoshi stepped in as he saw the town barely holding themselves together. The houses were boarded up and most parts were falling apart. The streets weren't bustling with people anymore; it was only a few just slowly walking. Kyoshi stopped and looked up and saw the third spot on the hokage faces was completely destroyed. Kyoshi put his arm on his shoulder and rubbed it remembering that fight all to well. Kyoshi continued his pacing, have pains in his body since he is not at full health. He finally made his way to the hokage's mansion which seemed to have lost his luster.

"Stop sir, you are not authorized to go any further into this building." A guard jounin stated as he stood in front of the boy.

"Its important, I need to see the hokage." Kyoshi said making strict eye contact with the guard.

"I'm sorry but after past events we had to change security, which means you cannot go in here." The guard said he was getting aggravated since the kid wouldn't just leave.

"Fine…" Kyoshi said and began to walk.

Kyoshi circled the mansion four times, he saw that guards were at the most obvious places, and only a few were hiding in the least obvious. Kyoshi studied the mansion he then grinned and walked away. The rest of the day he walked around the village, helping people in simple ways like picking up stuff or looking after something for them, just simple chores like that. Kyoshi then stayed at a local inn for the night. He went to his room where a good view of the mansion was there, he unfolded his worn sack on the bed. There was his black hooded robe, and a different color of his semi-old clothes. He now wore a gray and black jacket and black pants; he also had a short sleeved gray jacket and black shorts for the summer. He had taken a liking to those two colors. Kyoshi also wore his lightning village headband and still had the same curtain style hair.

It then started getting dark, Kyoshi saw that all of the villagers had gone home and went to sleep. Kyoshi opened his window and jumped out then ran to the hokage's mansion. Kyoshi started sneaking around every pedestrian or guard that came toward him. Kyoshi then hid in a bush and looked at the mansion. The guards were still in there spots except the three that left for the night. Kyoshi quietly tip-toed to the stairwell he then ran under it and started to slowly climb up the stairs from behind the stairs. In other words he was behind the stairwell and he was climbing at the ledges behind it.

Kyoshi pulled himself up then jumped to a window then to the roof of the mansion. He infused chakra into his finger and cut a hole through the roof and carefully removed the hole and jumped through it. He landed on the desk of the hokage quickly turning to see that he/she wasn't there. Kyoshi then directed his attention to the opened door as a woman walked through it. She didn't wear the hokage close; she wore a green coat and a tunic like shirt and dark blue leggings and a blue sash. Kyoshi tried directing his attention to her face but his hormones got to him and he darted at her breast.

"First you break into my office and now you're looking at my boobs, give me one reason not to kill you." The woman said firmly.

"I have come to speak to the hokage, and give my apologies." Kyoshi said whilst stuttering

"Well go on, give your apologies." The woman said, after a few minutes Kyoshi finally got that she was the hokage.

"Well, I was the person who fought Itachi, and I am partially responsible for the destruction of your land…so I'm sorry." Kyoshi said then lowered his head.

The blonde haired woman took a long pause, the room then went dead silent. Kyoshi kept his head hung low as a sign of respect in some parts; he had never been to the leaf village for a visit so he didn't know if they had different customs. Kyoshi heard the sound of high heels coming closer to him; he tightened his eyes for the outcome of this. But instead of a hit some fingers were put on his chin and his head was lifted up to meet her eye to eye.

"Now I could beat you into a bloody pulp right now, but seeing how you're so sorry just because you trashed our village in a way of trying to protect us. I'll let it go. And I did catch a glimpse of the fight, before you two disappeared and all this weird destruction things happened. And I must say you are one powerful kid." She said

"Thanks, Yet as powerful as I was, it did a great deal of damage to me…and Itachi was still alive" Kyoshi stated wishing he wasn't the one to go down first

"Well its hard to believe you hurt him that much, and he's probably hurting the same you are, Im guessing you have a room?" She asked

"Yes, but I can't stay for long, the akatsuki is looking for me." Kyoshi mumbled

"You're a jinchuriki as well?" The woman said

"No, it's that I was once part of the akatsuki, until I had to hunt down my best friend." Kyoshi said

"By the way, my name his Tsunade." She said and put her hand out

"My names Kyoshi…Kyoshi Uchiha." The boy said and shook her hand; he then saw that Tsunade was in a state of shock.

"An Uchiha, that's impossible all of them are dead, Itachi is supposed to be the last one after Sasuke's death…how…" Tsunade said

"You know about the Uchiha's?" Kyoshi asked

"Well yes, they were here for years, until Itachi killed them all." Tsunade said

"So this was the place…I never ventured out of the Uchiha boundaries…my parents were to over protective…or at least my step parents, and Itachi never told me about them on our travels…he never spoke of the clan again." Kyoshi softly said

"Hold on, grab a chair and tell me your story, something is telling me that I need to hear this." Tsunade said as she sat down in her chair and Kyoshi sat down in another one. Then Kyoshi started to tell his tale.

X X X

A lone figure sat in a meditation stance in his stone sanctuary. His eyes suddenly opened those red heartless eyes that haunted everyone who faced him.

"It seems our boy has ventured back to Konoha…" the person said and he also added "And the eight tails is now with Sasuke's old mates in the sound village."

"Excellent, I shall go after the eight tails, I am going to take Tobi along instead of Konan this time, I want to see what he can do." The overly pierced leader said as he walked towards the man.

"I am going to wait before I go to him, but I shall keep an eye on him."

"But Itachi, what if he finds Kakashi and" Pein said but was interrupted by Itachi's expression.

"No matter how strong that brat gets he shall never defeat his master." Itachi said and grinned.

**Well that's that, hopefully I can have time to make another chapter, I am having some ideas for a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I dunno if it will be good or not. I've been getting into Kingdom Hearts lately, since I've been playing the first one, and I'm going to play Re: Com once it comes out and then replay the second one. Anywho that's all for chapter 16.**


	17. Uzumaki and Uchiha

After Kyoshi finished his story, he looked at Tsunade and seeing if she had any questions. Tsunade stared off into his direction, baffled by his journeys; she finally snapped out of her trance and looked at Kyoshi.

"So all of the akatsuki wants to kill you eh?" the hokage asked

"Yes, that's why I didn't want to stay for long; this place is already a prime location for my whereabouts." Kyoshi stated as he got up from his chair and started to head out.

Tsunade remained silent; she then looked out the window then closed her eyes as she went back into her room and fell asleep. Kyoshi walked along the streets after sneaking out of the mansion, it was getting late and he was getting tired. Yet he came across a blonde haired boy sitting on a bench with his head hung low. Kyoshi stopped a bit and looked down himself; the boy was about his age maybe a year older, and he had these whiskers on his cheeks.

"Don't go to him Kyoshi, who are you to trifle with his business….ah to hell with that, I'll ask him anyway." Kyoshi said to himself and walked over to the boy.

"Hey, are you ok? You seemed troubled." Kyoshi asked as the boy slowly lifted his head, he noticed the occasional tears falling from his cheek.

"For your information I am…but I doubt you could understand." The boy rudely answered.

"Well you don't know that, tell me anyway." Kyoshi said as he sat down beside him.

"My sensei….was killed by the akatsuki leader named Pein…my sensei was one of the legendary sanin and a toad sage...and a great caring old perv." The boy said then chuckled a bit to himself.

For what the boy didn't know is that Kyoshi knew exactly how he felt and he did understand. Except he went through different scenarios. Kyoshi clenched his fists and looked away, he was furious on this show of the akatsuki's ways. He then looked at the boy who already was squinting his eyes out at him. His blue eyes quickly widen and his mouth dropped, Kyoshi got freaked out from the boy's expression so he scooted a bit from the bench.

"S-sasuke! Your back! It's me, Naruto!" the boy exclaimed and began to embrace Kyoshi in a manly hug.

"What!? Back off I'm not that fool of an Uchiha." Kyoshi said and quickly sprinted away from the chair.

"Sasuke is not a fool! He is my best-friend."

"Was…" Kyoshi said

"Was? What do you mean was?"

"He's dead."

"Dead…who killed him tell me!!" Naruto yelled out, about as loud as a banshee's screech.

"Me." Kyoshi said with absolutely no regret in his voice.

"You…YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he sprang from the bench to charge at Kyoshi.

Kyoshi sidestepped away then jumped onto a roof which was quickly followed by the whiskered face boy. They continued to jump from roof to roof as fast as the eye could see.

"Come back here!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Kyoshi's pant leg

Kyoshi gasped as he was flung into a building's stairwell, which crashed and he was hidden amongst the rubble. Naruto violently jumped down and began searching it; he was then met with a punch to the nose once he found Kyoshi. Naruto shook the pain off and quickly jabbed Kyoshi five times then slammed him into a wall continuously. Kyoshi finally put his hands on the wall to refrain from the other hit. He bumped Naruto back to make him stagger for a few seconds. Kyoshi then punched him in the gut then continued to punch him in the face. Naruto blocked the last one and flung the Uchiha high in the sky. Naruto jumped up and punched him repeatedly but each one was block as he saw the familiar red eyes arising from the Uchiha's pupils.

"You're an Uchiha also?" Naruto said dumbfounded

Kyoshi ignored the question and slammed Naruto into the roof of a house then quickly ran off. Naruto growled and jumped out of the roof and onto another building then he saw a silhouette of Kyoshi from the village gates. Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Kyoshi and punched him back then put his hand around his neck and slammed him to the ground. With his free hand Naruto started to form a bright blue chakra orb. Kyoshi's eyes widen as he saw the orb, he quickly infused his hand with chakra and punched Naruto off him and off the gates as well. Kyoshi made some hand-seals and a fire prism awaited Naruto as the blonde haired boy was stuck there for the mean time. Kyoshi appeared outside of it. It was the shape of a pyramid and if Naruto ventured to the edges he would be burnt horribly. All he could do now was listen.

"Before you try and rip me to shreds let me tell you this: Sasuke would've never came to you again. He found people to replace you, I saw them and he never cared for you at all. He didn't even care for the friends that he had then. What makes you so special that you can make him come back, just let it go…its worthless. And even if he did come back I doubt it would be to come back to you, it would most likely be to kill you. He's not your friend; get that over your thick head." Kyoshi said although he didn't know how deep that hit Naruto, the whiskered boy couldn't help but agree.

"Your right…I guess it was impossible to bring him back…you couldn't bring someone back to a place that didn't want to be reunited with." Naruto said lowly.

Kyoshi lowered the fire pyramid as Naruto stepped out. They both looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Thanks…hey, if your still here tomorrow how about you meet me at Icharaku ramen? I can introduce you to my friends and all." Naruto said with a small grin

"Sure…that'd be great." Kyoshi said as they both departed in the opposite direction.

**Well thats chapter 17. I didn't think i would be able to write a chapter today cause of school and all but I guess i did..woooooo happy day happy day huh. Anywho chapter 18 should come in like...tomorow or so, dont forget to write those reviews please =D**


	18. Hostage

**Well here is chapter 18…I hope you all are liking this story so far and I hope to get some more done during thanksgiving break but I'll probably getting some R&R. It'll probably be like a mini-vacation dattebayo! But as always something's gonna come up. Anywho, on with the story!**

Kidiri opened his eyes an having a slight satisfaction that there was no damn light shining in his eye every morning. Yet that wasn't enough to actually like it here. Kidiri groaned as he got out of bed, still sore from the events happening this past week. Kidiri, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo have been evading akatsuki all last week. He had hoped for some relaxation after the akatsuki business, but things were about to heat up.

Kidiri walked into the "living" room as he gasped and stepped back. The whole room was utterly destroyed, and the only person left was an injured Juugo. Who limply leaned on the wall only to fall down a few seconds later. Since Kidiri's room was in another quarter about a mile away from here (this hideout is underground basically so it has quarters.) he didn't here a thing.

"Juugo!" Kidiri shouted as he darted in Juugo's direction

"K…killer-bee…thank god they didn't get you." Juugo weakly mumbled as he tried to meet eye contact with him.

"What happened!? Where are Suigetsu and Karin! Who did this to you!!" Kidiri shouted expecting immediate answers from a dazed person…

"I'm very..close to death here could you at least……heal me first?" Juugo harshly instructed

After a few hours Kidiri managed to stitch and try and heal all of the wounds. They settled at what use to be a couch but is now a half a couch. Juugo had a glass of water in his hand which he splashed in his face to keep him focused since he was tired.

"So mind answering those questions now?" Kidiri asked and see Juugo nod.

"This happened early in the morning…our door had been knocked down and I felt the essence of some powerful chakra. We heard foot-steps marching towards us, of course Suigetsu immediately goes and charges without knowing who it is. We hear the sound of a struggle and Suigetsu then flew back and got smashed into the stone wall. I then realized it was six akatsuki…and they all had orange hair. I decided to test their abilities myself and I started to fight them. Their skills were far beyond anything of mine and I inevitable got beat down harshly. Karin didn't put much of a fight but she did heal Suigetsu before she got snatched. Suigetsu bravely fought and almost killed one of them, but alas they were to strong and Suigetsu got a tough blow to the ribs…it looked fatal but I don't know. They quickly took both, while they were grabbing them I quickly hid inside a cabinet. They looked for a total of ten minutes then when I heard them march away I sprang up and tried going to your quarters, but I fell down. And after an hour you came along." Juugo said

After telling his story the room was silent. Kidiri felt guilty for what he had done and Juugo was focused on the stitching of his arm. Anger welled up inside Kidiri, he clenched his fist so hard he cut his palm. He breathed out to release his anger then stood silent for a few minutes.

"We should go out and save Suigetsu and Karin." Kidiri boldly suggested

"Well…the orange haired people were wearing akatsuki robes…that must be them." Juugo said looking up at the ceiling.

"Then we should go to there hideout, and sneak in and take Suigetsu and Karin!" Kidiri said as he stood up.

Juugo paused, he didn't think he would be much help to him but he couldn't turn down on his friends like that. Juugo then said "Ok, lets go."

The two got there stuff packed and headed out of the hideout. Kidiri saw that the bodies didn't disguise there foot-prints, and they were still there even though it had been an hour.

"It seems we'll have no trouble in finding this guys Juugo!" Kidiri excitedly said

The two followed there tracks, they didn't want to waste anytime this day because once these foot-prints are gone they'll have no other leads. Kidiri was surprised once he walked a good hour or two. He had been to the akatsuki hideout before but these footprints don't lead to there hideout, it leads to a new area. Kidiri shrugged that off and started running. Juugo was falling behind a bit due to his injuries. They didn't take much breaks and if they did they were really short and only for some small food. It became late at night, it seemed these tracks could go on for days. Kidiri and Juugo stopped at what seemed like a cross roads. Each body went a different direction.

"Which way should we go?" Juugo asked

"I doubt they were split up to long, eventually all these tracks will collide with each other, so we don't need to pick." Kidiri said as he randomly picked one and quickly followed it.

Night hit and Kidiri and Juugo trudged on, ignore all sings of tiredness. Kidiri's muscles ached and burned everytime he lunged forward. He thought they were getting close, he could feel it. The climate seemed to change, it got more damp and a bit more heated. That didn't effect Kidiri cause this was what its like in the Lightning village during the summer. But it was taking its toll on Juugo. Juugo took his robe and shirt off and tiredly stayed behind Kidiri.

After five more hours of intense running they decided to rest, it was impossible to keep running any longer. They didn't even bother to set camp they just sat on a comfty area of grass and fell asleep there.

**XXX**

Later that night Kidiri eyes shot opened. He lifted himself up and right when he got up he felt a fist connecting with his nose and he flew back into a tree. Juugo got up and his curse mark started forming. Juugo's right arm enlarged and he grabbed the figure and slammed it to tree and started to try and crush it. The figure sprang out in blade like things which pierced Juugo's skin and it made him revert to his regular hand. Juugo then got slammed down and started to get beaten up by three shady figures. Kidiri took his swords out and lunged at a body that just appeared. As he swung he was sent back by some forceful wave. As he was swung back the bladed body pierced into his back. Kidiri was in shock and he immediately fell unconscious.

"_Hey look, we got a jinchuriki"_

"_Hmm…I didn't see this one when we attacked their hideout"_

"_Ah who cares, we can now drain the life out of this boy!"_

Kidiri's eyes slowly opened as he saw his arms and legs chained to a stone wall. In front of him was a 9 eyed monster, 7 of them were opened only two were closed. Kidiri forced himself to look to his left; he saw Suigetsu and Karin unconscious chained to the wall. They looked dead but he couldn't tell. Kidiri then rolled his head to the right; he saw Juugo hung by his neck with a metal chain, it seemed they hung him. But why did they just hang Juugo, and not Suigetsu or Karin. Kidiri tried thinking about this but it hurt his head…its like they drugged him or something and he can't think. His body was numb so he couldn't break free. His swords were in a barrel a few feet away from him. He saw two of the Pein bodies de-chain him and Kidiri fell down limp. They dragged him up to the hands of one of the statues. Kidiri looked around, his eyes squinting; he saw a plant man, an orange masked kid…wait no…man, and the Pein bodies. He looked to the far left and there was one akatsuki he recognized; Itachi. That monstrous tyrant caused him so much trouble. He then remembered of Kyoshi and Saila, what ever happened to them? If Kidiri ever made it out of this tight situation, he would spend his time looking for Saila, then Kyoshi.

"Ok, let's begin." Pein said as the other akatsuki assumed their hand positions.

Kidiri felt like his body was drifting from him, his energy became very brittle and then a sharp pain entered his body. He began to yell at the top of his lungs, its like life came back to him just to feel this pain. Kidiri clenched his fists and flexed his muscles to try and get out of this orb like shape of chakra, which was draining him. Kidiri couldn't move a muscle; he could hardly think let alone move his eyes. Kidiri began to scream, he was now freaking out. He didn't want to die! Kidiri began to yell at the top of his lungs and tried shifting to the left. Sweat dripped from Kidiri's face and his face turned a different color. Kidiri moved a foot from the ground and he thought he could roll out of here, but if he did he would have to face all these akatsuki on his own. He continued to scream, and push himself to the limit to get out of here as his energy was draining by the second.

"K…Kidiri?" Suigetsu mumbled, it seemed like he got up and heard Kidiri's screams.

Suigetsu opened his eyes and saw what the akatsuki were doing to him. Suigetsu saw Juugo hung and Karin still unconscious. Suigetsu quietly grunted and with all his might he broke free and fell to the ground.

"Did you here something?" the plant-man said as he looked from a distance, Suigetsu had morphed into a puddle so you couldn't see him.

"It sounded like my baked potato!" the masked person said as he pulled a moldy baked potato out of his jacket.

"Tobi…put the potato down…and get back to business." Itachi said

"Oki Doki Smokey!" Tobi said and saluted then got back to work.

Suigetsu separated himself and rapidly rusted the chains so Karin fell to the ground. He seeped under her and traveled her into a shadow. Suigetsu then hid in a dark corner and turned to his solid form. He silently tip-toed to the area and when he got close enough he hid under a pillar one of the akatsuki were standing at. Suigetsu saw Kidiri and saw a purple like aura lifting from him and into this monster statue. Suigetsu un-clipped one of the pouches that were strapped across him and put an explosive note on the pillar. He quietly tip-toed to the other pillar and then threw a kunai. The kunai slowly pierced the note which then spontaneously combusted and the pillar bursted into chunks and fell.

"Zetsu!" Itachi exclaimed as he jumped down from his pillar, his red eyes glowing.

"It seems are prisoners escaped" Pein nonchalantly stated

"I knew we should've hanged them to begin with!" Tobi exclaimed and stomped his feet to the ground and started to pout.

Kidiri was left lying on the hand of the monster statue. Kidiri looked deathly pale and it took five minutes for him to start thinking straight. His vision got blurry and he started coughing dryly. Kidiri finally got up and started to stagger out while the rest started to search for Suigetsu.

Itachi looked at Kidiri who was limping away his face was insanely serious and he started to roughly walk towards him. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around then punched him five times when it looked like one. Itachi grabbed Kidiri by the collar and slammed him to the ground. He raised Kidiri up and slammed him down again. Itachi kept doing that until Karin shouted at Itachi and attempted to punch him. Itachi grabbed the hand and crushed it, then threw Karin back. While Itachi was taking care of Karin, Kidiri upper-cutted Itachi back to make him flinch. Kidiri then kicked him hard in the gut and head-butted him to the ground. Kidiri then started to limp to his swords.

"I'm not gonna make it, I have absolutely no energy left, I don't even think Mr. 8 will help me." Kidiri thought as he slowly grabbed the hilt of one of his swords and pulled it up.

Itachi had already walked up to Kidiri and put him in a chokehold. Kidiri started to roughly elbow Itachi, who was making hand-seals. Kidiri yelled and bit Itachi in the arm hard enough to draw blood. Itachi just flung him to the ground and started punching him. While Kidiri was being punched he slipped into his inner conscious and at the gates of…Mr. 8

**Ok well that's it, it seems Kidiri and the gang is in a tight situation…yet again. I know I've been ignoring Saila but she won't be ignored in the next chapter. I'm going to ask you guys to write a review to an answer for this mini poll:**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Kyoshi**

**Kidiri**

**Saila**

**Jourin**

**I'm just curious on which character you guys like seeing so I could maybe build off that. I hope you guys would answer to this and maybe stop by to write a review once in a while. It would be greatly appreciated, since I know there are people who read these…I see you =o **


	19. Left for Dead

Well here is chapter 18, eh…I don't have much to say so I'll just leave it at that and let you guys read the story.

"Oh great…you again, what do you want kid I'm busy." A deep rumbling voice came from inside the sealed gates inside Kidiri's mind.

"Bull! Your never busy, now I'm in a tight situation that could use your help…" Kidiri said looking away with his hand behind his head

"Even if I did help you, it wouldn't be enough power to beat those guys, they've been draining my energy I can hardly communicate to you now." The voice said

"Well can you just give me what you can, I don't need to kill the guys, and I just need to get out of there." Kidiri said, these draining effects weakened him to.

"Fine…" the voice said as a odd noise came and charka began to pour from the gates and seep into Kidiri's body

Itachi saw that Kidiri was now unconscious; he used that opportunity to begin to unleash his amaterasu. As he started to form his hand-seals he heard footsteps coming from the left of him. It was Suigetsu and he didn't look to happy seeing as his friend was being pummeled. Itachi grinned as he finished the seals and he turned and unleashed his dire black flames. Suigetsu put his sword in front of the flames and they practically swarmed the sword and eventually melted it. Suigetsu had the sense to evade after the sword melted. Suigetsu did a front roll and right when he got on his feet to look at Itachi he was behind him.

Itachi gave Suigetsu a hard kick to the ribs and then he flung the boy aiming at a stalagmite high in the cave. Suigetsu got stabbed as water leaked out, he had morphed his body into a water state yet still holding the outline of his body. Suigetsu fell down as a puddle then spiraled. The spiraling water slammed Itachi hard in the chest making him fly into a pillar just like Zetsu. Suigetsu then fell to the ground and morphed back and then got up. Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, and three of the Pein bodies started to walk toward the sword less boy.

"Lets rip him apart…shall we?" Zetsu suggested licking his lip since he liked the taste of humans

"Hee hee…I get his appendix!" Tobi announced as an awkward silence came across as they walked toward Suigetsu.

The Pein bodies were the first to come near Suigetsu, who cautiously stepped back and put his fists up. One of the bodies sent a high punch, which Suigetsu blocked but then got punched by the other one. He stepped back and kicked the Pein body back only to get punched again by them. The bodies continued to punch Suigetsu as a diversion then punched him again hard. Itachi circled around the small bout and then when the bodies stood back Itachi unleashed his Mangekyou. Suigetsu stared at it with wide eyes, as his body seemed to fall into this dark zone.

Suigetsu looked up at the red moon hovering over the zone "How did I get here…" Suigetsu muttered to himself as he then appeared shackled to a cross in front of a katana wielding Itachi.

"Your in my eyes…so to say, you shall be trapped here for 72 hours…have fun" Itachi said and began to lowly cackle as he shoved the katana through Suigetsu as deep as it could go.

Suigetsu twitched and let out a whelp and coughed up some blood and twitched. He tried to morph to his water form but for some reason he couldn't.

"Heh…you like that…well how about this!" Itachi fiercely said as he made a clone and they both thrusted their katana into his stomach and ribs.

The stabbing continued and each thrust another clone came. There then was a whole army of clone Itachi's taking turns stabbing Suigetsu as hard as they could. Suigetsu yelled in pain as the blows became more frequent and they went deeper into his body each time.

Zetsu, Tobi, and the Pein bodies circled around the limp Suigetsu who was being tormented. They looked at Itachi who was stood still having his left hand up in a half tiger seal.

Kidiri finally got to his feet and saw what was happening he also noticed that they didn't see him. Kidiri grinned as his eyes changed as to that of a cats, and his muscles got a bit more pumped up. Demonic green charka started to flow outside of him and he grinned. He tightened his fist and pulled it back then shot it out, but since he wasn't in range to hit anyone he let his demon charka do it for him by stretching out as a fist aiming for Zetsu. Zetsu was no paying attention and in seconds flat he was smashed by the punch and flung back, Kidiri saw Itachi standing motionless and while his demonic fist was there and flung it backwards slapping Itachi with the back of his demonic hand.

Itachi was smashed into a wall he shook his head and grunted. He saw Suigetsu regain his color and slowly try to get up. He then saw Kidiri in his demonic "glory". He then looked to see a very mad Zetsu get up from the rubble.

"Killer-Bee…I'll take care of these three bodies, I think with your demon powers you can beat at least one of them!" Suigetsu said trying to give Kidiri as much confidence as you could with that sentence.

Over-confidence flowed into Kidiri and he nodded although he probably couldn't kill them all. He used what original charka he had in him to begin with left to make a clone of himself, splitting the demon charka he had left with it. The clone and Itachi began to fight and Kidiri set his sights on Zetsu.

"Usually…I don't fight…but ah well." Zetsu said as he stepped toward Kidiri and as he stepped forward he began to become wider like he was being split apart.

When Zetsu got mid-way toward Kidiri he split in half. One side was the white half and one was the black half. The white half raised his hand and vines started to come out form the walls. The black half crouched down and cackled. Kidiri paid no attention and began to charge for the black half. (I'm just gonna call the white half Zet and the black half Su.). Su attempted to swing a good punch at Kidiri but it was blocked by a hard smack with that big demonic hand of his. Su slid down a good 50 feet from Kidiri.

"It seems you have unleashed your trump card, well lets see how you'll face with this!" Zet said as he unleashed millions of piercing vines that wrapped along Kidiri's charka.

Kidiri began to charge at Zet but he then noticed that the vines did not burn off from the charka. They then wrapped tight around him and pulled him back to a wall.

"What the? Why didn't your vines burn at the touch of this charka!!" Kidiri exclaimed trying his best to rip threw these vines that seemed like steel.

"See, the reason I don't fight is cause Im usually on the side-lines and I reap the award from the Akatsuki's killings. As I feed off the people they killed I also suck out their charka. And I store it into reserves in my body. So Su and me have an enormous amount of charka. Why did I tell you this, well because this all leads back to why my vines are so strong, these vines are covered with intensely concentrated charka. I put these in the wall years ago, waiting for something like this to happen so I can use this." Zet explained, smiling at the look on Kidiri's face when he heard this.

It was not long after Kidiri made that clone when Itachi defeated it. Itachi took the time to put that charka into the monster statue's mouth. The Uchiha then looked at Zet and Su and he walked toward him.

"Would you want me to torment him for you?" Itachi asked standing beside Zet

"No, you handle Suigetsu, I want to rip this boy to shreds." Zet said

"Well we need him in one piece to extract that demon from him." Itachi said

"Ya I know, but once were done with him I'll just rip him in half anyway." Zet said making sure one way or another he will rip this boy to shreds.

"Very Well then." Itachi said as he walked over to Suigetsu's direction.

"Leave Killer-Bee alone!" A female voice shouted as the figure threw an exploding kunai in front of Zet's face. Which instantly exploded which made the vines let go of Kidiri.

"Zet!" Su exclaimed as he ran into the smoke where kunai went off.

Kidiri fell to the ground as his demon charka faded off and massive strain replaced it. Karin helped Kidiri up and she leaned him on the wall. She had a worried look on her face and she then looked by at Suigetsu who was being a human punching bag to those Pein bodies. She then looked for Tobi, swearing there was three of them, where did he go? Karin then shook it off as she then looked down.

"Were not going to make it out of here…are we." Karin asked looking up at Kidiri with teary eyes

"Of course we are…we have to." Kidiri answered as he started to pant and look around for a way to get out. He then had a possible idea.

"Karin, climb up to where you see that ledge up there" Kidiri said pausing to point out the ledge that was a yard or two below the ceiling of this place he then continued; "now I want you to throw some more exploding kunai out there. See if that will open up to the surface, I should see the light. Then I'll grab Suigetsu and meet you up there, ok?" Kidiri planned and Karin nodded and began to climb.

Zet and Su then became one again, he looked tired and mildly beat up. Zetsu then grinned and sank into the ground then appeared behind Kidiri and elbowed him in the back to knock him down.

"I don't need those three to extract a demon." Zetsu said as he picked Kidiri up and sank into the ground, appearing at the hand.

Zetsu set Kidiri down and jumped backwards onto a pillar he did his hand-seal required for it and a smaller version of the charka orb surrounded the hand. It bounded Kidiri and he started to extract the demon from him. Kidiri yelled as this pain and his other pain collided into a un-welcomed duo.

"Killer-Bee!" Suigetsu shouted as he got punched once more, blood was dripping down from his mouth and he was cut and bruised to the fullest extend that his body could take.

Suigetsu started to get fierce and he elbowed one Pein body back to the floor and ducked from a punch and punched this Pein body to the ground. When the last one charged at him he head-butted it and roundhouse kicked it to the ground. He then began to run toward Kidiri. Suigetsu was then close-lined by Itachi and before he hit the ground he was kneed harshly by the red eyed Uchiha. Suigetsu morphed into water and quickly slithered away from Itachi. He morphed back into his regular form and jumped up to the pillar Zetsu was on. He punched Zetsu hard, it made Zetsu's half plant-shell crack and Suigetsu's knuckles to break and bleed. He was then kicked down and was then motionless.

Kidiri panted and slowly rolled out from the hand and looked up. The light shined from the place Karin was at. Kidiri put all his will power into this and ran toward Suigetsu and picked him up. He then ran as fast as he could and then some to get to the wall. Zetsu appeared in front of Kidiri but he just jumped on one of Zetsu's side shells and leaped up and grasped the rocky wall. He began to climb, his muscles burned and veins popped out from his arms and one from his head. He grunted and his pace started to slow down.

"Killer-Bee." Suigetsu muttered out

"Ya?"

"Drop me…"

"What!?"

"You and I both know who the more important one is out of us two. And I'm slowing you down, drop me so these freaks will be busy for a bit. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"Suigetsu…I can't do it man."

"Do it or I'll make you!"

"No!"

Suigetsu then bit the hand Kidiri held him in and he dropped Suigetsu on accident. The whole scene went in slow-mo as Suigetsu fell looking at Kidiri who reached out for him. Suigetsu then turned around and landed and began to be pummeled by the Akatsuki. Kidiri looked at him for a few seconds but then continued climbing. He then got up to the ledge and took one last look at a good friend of his and a sparring partner. He held his emotions together and jumped threw the hole Karin made to the surface.

"Where's Suigetsu?" Karin asked

"He made me let go of him as a distraction so I could get out…" Kidiri mumbled, he said no more as silence came across the two.

"Lets get as far away from this place as possible, c'mon." Kidiri instructed and darted off in utter silence.

**Well that's the end of chapter 19, hope you all are liking it!**


	20. Plans for the Future

Yay chapter 20! I feel that I accomplished something by making 20 chapters and people are still reading it…woo! Lets see if I can make chapter 20 a good one =o.

The rest of the walk laid in silence, neither of them dared to speak fearing that it will lead to even more sorrow. Kidiri could hear Suigetsu's yelling in his mind, he feared that it would forever haunt him. Kidiri tried to think positive, and try to think that it wasn't his fault but that never could permanently stay in. Karin seemed more sad than Kidiri was, her face was pale and she looked lifeless, like she lost part of herself.

Leaves started to fall down from them as the sound of two people running around the place. Kidiri looked around he took out his swords, but he dropped them from his lack of strength. The figures appeared in front of the two, they both had long brown hooded robes; one was a girl and the other a guy. The girl quickly removed her hood and ran toward Kidiri in a friendly motion. Kidiri immediately recognized her as she did him; they both shouted each other's name and ran towards each other.

"Where have you been all this time?" Kidiri asked

"I've been searching for you and Kyoshi, after you and Kyoshi vanished I decided to go out on my own, and then I ran into Jourin." Saila said as turned around and looked at the hooded man who slowly released his hood. A man with medium length gray hair and a 5 o clock shadow was behind the hood.

"And then I found Saila, and we both traveled threw towns to find you guys. We hoped the akatsuki didn't catch you." He explained

"Are you still mad at what Kyoshi did to you?" Kidiri asked curious at his response.

"The wounds still haunt me to this day, and my feelings for him were altered for that point of time but I am not mad. His days traveling with Itachi corrupted his mind, Itachi taught him wrong on purpose and he hid things from him so there was no chance to rebel. Once Kyoshi found those things out he became confused and scared. And he lashed it out on the first person who tried teaching him the opposite, and the first one who up-rooted his confusion; me." Jourin explained in a dead serious tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are you three talking about, mind filling me in." Karin nagged and darted a annoyed glare at Kidiri.

"I'll explain once we find a place to stay and I get some rest." Kidiri said

"We can go to my dojo in the rocky cliffs in the outskirts of the sand village." Jourin suggested

"Isn't that a bit far…?" Saila asked and looked at Kidiri's condition

"Yes but it will give us a chance to rest without damaging our pockets." Jourin said

"True…how bout we just go there." Kidiri said as they all three sprinted towards the Sand village direction.

XXX

"So, tell me bout yourself" Naruto said taking while slurping up some ramen broth "where are ya from?"

"Well although I am an Uchiha I'm from the Lightning village." Kyoshi said, playing around with the ramen with his chopsticks

"Ah, I've never been there, but it seems cool." Naruto said

The two talked to each other for what seemed like forever. It wasn't till after they finished their ramen until they met up with one of Naruto's dear friends. A girl with pink hair walked by and immediately halted at the sight of Kyoshi.

"Sakura, its not Sasuke…but it is an Uchiha, his name is Kyoshi. I was gonna introduce him to my friends, wanna tag along?" Naruto asked

"Kyoshi…you're an Uchiha…did you ever meet Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face

Kyoshi looked at Naruto, who signaled to Kyoshi that basically said: don't even think about telling her the truth or your dead boy. Kyoshi shook his head and the three started walking down the streets of Konoha. They spent all day talking with Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and TenTen. They only went to one sensei to talk to, and that was the copy ninja Kakashi.

"It seems you got a new friend Naruto, Sakura. Who is he?" Kakashi said putting down his dirty porno to greet the three.

"His name is Kyoshi! He's an Uchiha!" Naruto exclaimed, seeming excited that he's met another Uchiha.

Kakashi looked at the boy quizzically, and after a few minutes he seemed to be surprised. He put his book in his pouch and walked towards Kyoshi.

"My name is Kakashi…nice to meet you." The scarecrow said putting out a hand which Kyoshi shook.

Sakura looked up at the sky, the sun was setting "Well its getting late, I better go…bye Naruto…bye Kyoshi bye Kakashi." Sakura said then walked off.

"It is getting late, I guess I'll go to. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Naruto said as he ran off.

"An Uchiha huh…do you mind proving it with a little spar against me." Kakashi asked in a bargaining tone.

"I don't see why not." Kyoshi said as they walked off into the training field. The same field where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura did their first exercise with Kakashi.

They both got to equal distances opposite of each other. Kyoshi darted towards Kakashi immediately unleashing his Sharingan. He then started sending an array of punches and spiraling kicks towards Kakashi. Who blocked them in one fluid motion, he then grabbed Kyoshi's foot and fling him to one of the three logs that stood upward in the middle of the field. Kyoshi swinged sideways from the log and stood on top of the log but immediately bent in a squatting position, waiting for Kakashi's move. Kakashi raised his headband and Kyoshi saw that he to had a sharingan!

"You have the sharingan!" Kyoshi exclaimed then asked, "Are you an Uchiha…?"

"No, it's a long story on how I got this, I'll tell you later." Kakashi said and immediately darted over towards Kyoshi.

Kakashi back-fisted Kyoshi back and side-kicked him to a tree. Kyoshi unleashed charka into the heel of his feet and ran up the tree to save himself from being slammed into it. Kakashi ran up the tree and began to send swift punches in Kyoshi's direction. Kyoshi blocked each one then spin kicked Kakashi off the tree and jumped toward him. When Kyoshi got in the right direction Kakashi spun around in the air and sent a wheel kick aimed at the side of the Uchiha's head. Kyoshi did a swift duck and then made swift hand-seals and sent three medium sized fireballs in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi landed on the ground and quickly got to his feet and sprinted off, dodging the fireballs.

"Your fast…" Kakashi complimented and then made hand-seals and put his hand to the ground making four earth pillars rise from the ground and begin to go for Kyoshi.

Kyoshi got hit by two of them but put his foot on the third one and did a back-flip away from the pillars. He was in the air then and he slowly twirled around, looking at Kakashi. He then made more hand-seals and unleashed a huge fireball that sent Kyoshi back a few yards into the air. Kakashi's eyes widened and he quickly made hand-seals and unleashed a mini-water wall powerful enough to turn the whole fireball into steam.

The whole training field was now in a misty landscape. Kyoshi landed on the water, using charka from his feet to keep himself above water. He looked around and when he heard Kakashi coming toward him he decided to meet him halfway. They then exchanged kicks and punches faster than the naked eye could see. Kakashi was the only one to get a good punch out of the whole mess. Kyoshi then resorted to a blitz like move and closed what little space was between the two. Kyoshi then elbowed Kakashi in the ribs when he left himself opened for a split second. Kyoshi then took advantage and made fire clones and began to punch him repeatedly. Kakashi made them all disappear but his hand got burnt he twitched but that didn't effect him to what Kyoshi had hoped. After a few more failed attacks by both of the sharingan users, they stepped back to catch their breath, the area still steam infested.

"He's good, just like Itachi he can predict my attacks before I even think them. And for the fact he is a jounin, his techniques are more advanced then mine…which are chunin level." Kyoshi thought as he started to slowly walk to his left, and he saw Kakashi walk to his right.

"Lets see if you can handle level two." Kakashi said as he strained his eyes to unleash his mangekyou sharingan.

Kyoshi felt un-easy as he felt like an insane pressure was crushing him. He looked behind him and saw a wormhole like shape was sucking him in. Kyoshi's eyes widened as he strained his eyes and unleashed his mangekyou. He grinned as time slowed down in his vision, but in Kakashi's it was regular speed. Kyoshi stepped out and darted over to Kakashi. The Uchiha jumped up an axed kick Kakashi in the air and then made more clones to beat him up from all sides, they then grabbed him and threw him in the air. Kyoshi jumped up to him. Kyoshi came up to the left side of Kakashi and did a spinning wheel kick to slam him down. Then met Kakashi as he plummeted to the bottom to knee him in the back. He then dismissed his mangekyou sharingan, and his sharingan so he had normal eyes.

"Heh…you are good, I'm glad we didn't fight for real..although" Kakashi said and paused to rub his shoulders in pain, he had already reverted back to his sharingan and covered it with his headband. "If it was a real fight I wouldn't have held back, and I might've not been alive to see another day…but there are things that you could still learn…If you stay here long enough… I could teach you things you might not even think possible." Kakashi proposed

"If I stay for that long, I will take you up for that." Kyoshi said as they both departed.

Kyoshi felt more at home than he did at the Lightning village. He had met new friends, he had already had good relations with the head honcho of the place. And he could even further his training. It's like his own slice of heaven, he thought nothing could go wrong, he thought he was finally at peace. But the next few weeks might have something to say about that.

Well that's chapter 20, it might haven't been as good as I thought it would, but I'm sort of tired from my sparring class this morning, so not a lot of the good ol brain juice was flowing threw me. Anywho if you have any ideas on how to make the story better don't be shy it could be a good idea! I might not completely use it but maybe use the general idea and what not.


	21. The Promise

**Hmm well heres chapter 21, stuff's been going on this week. Mainly school wise, dunno if this will be a long chapter since Im tired from running suicides for an hour…ya don't ask. Anywho heres the chapter.**

Kyoshi had spent longer in Konoha then he intended, but it was so hard to get away after these three weeks of peace. Everyone knew him and got along with Kyoshi fine. He would usually spend time training with Kakashi or Lee. He sometimes even played shougi with Shikamaru. He also went on B-rank missions with some of the ANBU and he heard some rumors from random jounin that he was gonna be offered such a rank. Kyoshi was excited at that thought of being an ANBU. Yet today nothing exciting has been happening yet, everything was cool and calm. Kyoshi did not complain only embraced the feeling of no worries what so ever temporarily leaving his woes behind him. He then immediately looked up and out the window seeing some toads walk towards the hokage's mansion.

"Toads…?" Kyoshi said as he squinted his eyes to see if this all wasn't a dream. He then heard a voice from a familiar whisker-faced teenager.

Kyoshi was about to walk out until he looked in the mirror he then walked towards it and looked closely. Time had seemed to fly by since Kyoshi didn't take notice of his appearance at all these weeks. He had very long hair so long they had to put it in a pony tail but for boys. He now wore a dark blue short-sleeved tunic with a light blue trim; the Uchiha emblem was on the back of it. He also wore a gray shirt under his tunic, and wore a black sash. He also had on white pants (think of karate pants). His eyes were now a lighter brown and his hair was a bit darker. He then stopped examining himself and ran out the door and over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kyoshi called out running over to him

"Oh hey Kyoshi, I'd like you to meet Gamakichi, the toad boss's son." Naruto introduced.

"And this is Fukasaku; this old toad is the one who trained Jiraiya." Naruto also stated

"I see, so where are you three headed?" Kyoshi asked

"To the hokage's mansion." The old toad said

Having a feeling that this might be a private manor Kyoshi nodded then walked off. Kyoshi went over to Ichiraku and sat down talking to Ayame and her father while eating some ramen. After a few hours he decided to walk off to the training grounds as he found Kakashi reading his dirty book while sitting on top of the middle log.

The two trained for five hours until Naruto ran up to Kyoshi and dragged him off. Kakashi sort of laughed and then paused and began to read his book again.

"Kyoshi guess what!" Naruto exclaimed looking at Kyoshi.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a toad sage! Like Jiraiya before me!"

"That's awesome!"

"Since Fukasaku said there was a specific place I need to train I'll be gone for awhile, can you make me a promise?" Naruto asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to protect Konoha, I know that's the hokage's job, but I feel that I had to say that to you, since I've protected it countless of times. I'm gonna pass the torch to you, temporarily of course."

"Ok"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Well that's chapter 21, as I said im tried and im gonna try and get through kingdom hearts today…hopefully I can beat the gargoyle he isn't that hard but for some reason I can't beat him at my mom's house…darn. Anywho hope you like it, and be sure to check out my second fanfic, I would like some reviews on that one, I wanna see if people like it before I continue. **


	22. The passage

**Here is chapter 22, well Re: Chain of Memories is out. If you do not know it is a kingdom hearts game, between 1 and 2. I'm getting it this Friday since I couldn't get it Tuesday…so if I had it this chapter or the previous one probably wouldn't have been written as soon as it was. Anywhom here's chapter 22, hope you enjoy and be sure to write a review once you pass by here and read! I would like to know how I'm doing and what not.**

"So were looking for Kyoshi, correct?" Karin asked tiredly as they have been walking for hours. She looked at Jourin and Kidiri; they had the face that seemed like they knew where they were going.

"Yup." Kidiri plainly answered, not taking his eyes off the "path"

Karin nodded and remained silent. For the next hour or so the group remained silence. Each one had a lot on their mind, for Kidiri and Saila it was finding Kyoshi and trying to figure out where he is, for Karin it was taking in Suigetsu's death. And for Jourin, it was wariness that Itachi would find Kyoshi before they did. The four then decided to set camp when it got late at night, Kidiri made the campfire and Karin and Saila made the tents, Jourin supplied the food.

"So, are we even close to this hideout you told us about?" Karin asked

"Yes, once we get towards the Sand village gates we only have to travel another mile to get their. Once we are there I will take out the supplies needed to heal your wounds. We will then take my short-cut to Konoha. Or close to it at least." Jourin stated after swallowing the last of his food.

"Short-cut?" Kidiri asked

"Yes, underground I might add. Not a lot of people know this since it has been forgotten. But it used to be a secret trade route during that civil war in Konoha against the Uchiha's and the Senju. The sand village was allies with the Senju since everyone underestimated the Uchiha's power until they started fighting back hard. I was a merchant back then and I helped make that trade route…good times." Jourin said taking a moment to think back to those good ol days.

Karin, Kidiri, and Saila nodded as they then talked about random stuff. They then went to sleep.

**XXX**

Hollow footsteps were heard in the underground base of the Akatsuki. Itachi was walking down the hall. He was joining Zetsu Tobi and Pein for a meeting on this mission they were going to pursue. Konan had recently returned from a mission that took her three weeks to accomplish. Itachi finally reached where everyone else was and they waited for Pein to speak.

"Well, we all know that we only need two more jinchuriki to capture. I believe we should go for the eight tails first since most of us know how he fights." Pein suggested

"Yes, that would be a good idea. I have already locked on to his chakra signature. In other words I know where he is right now. We can go to him at any point." Itachi said

"Can you tell me where he is now?" Pein asked looking at Itachi with a satisfied look which was rare for him to make.

"He is near the sand village, but he is not alone. My old master; Jourin, and two others are with him." Itachi said

"Hmm…if we begin to travel now, we could probably catch them easily if I use one of my summonings." Pein said

"I think it would be best if we split up; me, Itachi, and Konan will go to the Sand village to get the eight-tails. Zetsu, you and Tobi go to Konoha and hide out there for awhile. Don't do anything that will draw attention until we reach there." Pein instructed and they both nodded and disappeared.

"How are you gonna summon when your summoning body is gone?" Zetsu asked

Pein chuckled to himself "Gone you say, well…let me assure you he is not gone, I can still reach him with the chakra receivers they haven't taken all of those out yet. This means I can take his ability out of him so they won't know anything about that body and I can summon." Pein said and closed his eyes and began the process

It was ten minutes until the "transfer" was complete and then Pein made the necessary hand-seals and summoned a bird big enough to have Itachi and Konan riding on it. They all hopped on and flew out of the hideout and headed for the Sand village.

**The Next Day**

Jourin, Karin, Saila, and Kidiri began to quickly run to the Sand village. It was hours before they could reach the walls, they then took a little break and began to run away from the walls. They then reached the hideout which was carved from a mountain structure. This hideout was also the entrance to the secret passage to Konoha.

"Well, home sweet home." Jourin said as they all walked inside.

Kidiri panted his wound partially open and it burned badly. He looked outside; it was already sun-set. They had walked a lot but it didn't seem that way. Kidiri shrugged the thought aside and laid on a bed as Jourin healed him. It took all evening but Jourin managed to heal all his wounds. It was now night-time and they were all tired. They decided to go to sleep.

When morning finally came Jourin woke all three up. It was around 5 in the morning.

"Agh, Jourin why are you waking us up so early?" Saila asked, obviously annoyed by it

"Because, we can't waste time, if the Akatsuki get to Konoha before we do…bad things will happen." Jourin said

"What kind of things?" Karin asked after getting up

"I'll tell you later." Jourin said and began to pack up his things

Kidiri remained silent as he packed his things up; he imagined the short cut to be a bit long, but not as long as it would be walking to Konoha. Kidiri decided to walk out and take a look outside. He looked at the sky then saw a giant bird fly towards them.

"Wow." Kidiri said amazed at the size of the bird.

"What? Boy what are you doing out here, we gotta g" Jourin snapped but then his attention was focused on the bird. He then froze and but a hand on Kidiri's chest and pushed him back in.

"What was that for!" Kidiri said

"That's not ordinary bird. It's one of Pein's summons." Jourin said

"They followed us! Everyone in the underground passage now!" Jourin yelled as Saila and Karin ran toward the entrance to the underground passage.

Kidiri and Jourin also made their way in and the four started to run as fast as their legs would let them. They then heard a crash, which sent a seismic wave making Saila and Karin topple over from the force. Kidiri almost fell but caught himself, as well as Jourin. Jourin looked behind him and heard footsteps marching towards the entrance. He quickly grabbed the girls and put them on their feet then pushed them to give them a running start.

Itachi was the first one to get in the sight of Jourin and Kidiri. Pein was next, then Konan. Pein had already gathered all of his bodies here (except the one that is in Konoha of course).

"Hello, master" Itachi said with a demented grin on his face

Karin and Saila stopped then looked back as Konan appeared in front of the two.

"You shall be fighting me." Konan said

Saila punched Konan but her fist went right through her, since the part she punched turned into paper. The paper then twirled along with Konan's whole body until it was all paper, slicing Saila's wrist. The papers then morphed into origami darts that punctured Karin and Saila's skin. The two fell back as the papers went back to their original position and formed Konan once again.

"I knew this day would come, Kyoshi didn't have the guts to kill me, but I know you do. Time to get serious." Jourin said he then went close to Kidiri and whispered to him: "Listen boy, don't fight, I want you to run. Their after you, they want the rest of your demons energy. So go." Jourin instructed and Kidiri nodded and stepped back waiting for a chance to run.

Jourin darted towards Itachi and they both exchanged punches, each parrying with each other. Jourin ducked and tried kicking Itachi up in the air, but he was kneed in the jaw before he could get his leg up. Itachi then sent an explosive punch towards Jourin, who immediately jumped up and wrapped his leg around his former students hand and pulled him in. Jourin the upper cutted Itachi in the air then tackled Itachi, slamming him into a wall. Jourin made six clones which tried competing with the Pein bodies.

Kidiri saw his chance and ran to the entrance of the passage. He quickly leaped over the fighting and got to the entrance and out the hideout. Pein noticed this and one body (the one that looks like Yahiko.) chased after him. Pein then grabbed Kidiri's leg and threw him at fifteen trees, each tree snapping in half. Kidiri rolled over only to get repeatedly punched in the gut then thrown into the canopy of the tree. Kidiri was now in the air and he got punched a few feet back. He began to fall but then grabbed one of his swords and sliced Pein's stomach repeatedly. Pein winced but ignored it and then put his foot on Kidiri's stomach and put all of his force into it and slammed him into the ground.

Karin began to send a barrage of high kicks while Saila sent a barrage of low punches at Konan. Konan got hit with a few but made her body turn into paper at the parts they punched. She then turned into millions of pieces of paper and thrusted those pieces at them. Saila and Karin were sliced until Karin pulled out a kunai and paper bomb and she sliced the bomb. The bomb then combusted into fire and burned half of the sheets of paper and the explosion knocked the two girls back even farther down the passage. They looked at Konan who was partially burnt and damaged much.

"Well done, lets see if you can handle this though." Konan said then closed her eyes, after a few seconds a vein bulged on her forehead and she started to sweat.

"Saila!" Karin cried and looked at the lightning shinobi.

Saila nodded and thrusted herself at Konan, the ashes of the burnt paper swirled violently. The ashes then combusted into the fire they use to produce and violently attacked Saila. They wrapped around her legs and arms burning her severely. She screamed as she then saw Konan produce a lance from part of her paper body and throw it right at her. She was powerless to stop it, and the paper was now insanely sharp, sharp enough to pierce her body. Which it did, straight through the heart, Saila then coughed up some blood and her vision became blurry, she then toppled over, dead.

**Well that's chapter 22, I hope you all are still enjoying this story and still reading. Be sure to write some reviews while your reading, it would help a lot.**


	23. Collection

**Bah, I'm tired, luckily thought I'll defiantly be getting Re: Chain of Memories today, once I beat the first kingdom hearts I'll be playing Re: COM yay me! Anywho heres chapter 23**

"It's over boy; your power shall belong to me." The red-headed akatsuki leader said as he stared down Kidiri.

"That's what you think, but I'm not about to let you get a hold of this power!" Kidiri replied and charged at Pein with full force.

Pein closed his eyes briefly; once he opened them Kidiri was just about to punch Pein square in the face. Kidiri's punched was reflected and made Kidiri fly backwards. Two of the Pein bodies came up behind the jinchuriki and kneed him hard in the back. Kidiri coughed up blood and started to fall forward. He grabbed two of his swords and slashed at the bodies. They basically grabbed the swords and bent them back. Kidiri spun around and spin kicked the side of ones head only to be side kicked hard in the jaw. Kidiri then flew back towards the other Pein body. He spun around and sent a chakra infused punch towards Pein that was reflected to. Instead of flying back to where the other Pein's were he spun around quickly and landed on a tree limb.

"No wonder this guy is the leader…I can't hurt him! And his other bodies are doing me no justice…is there anyway to defeat-"Kidiri thought but his stream of thought was cut off by a Pein body jumping up towards Kidiri and kneeing him in the gut.

Kidiri fell back off the limb then grabbed the collar of the body and flinged him down to the ground. He looked at the other seemingly invincible Pein body. He was just watching. The one he was fighting now looked deformed in a way (Note: this is the Pein body that Kakashi and Chouji and Chouji's father fought in the manga.) the body twirled around and spin kicked Kidiri who blocked it with his arm then the jinchuriki axe kicked him down to the ground. Another body appeared behind Kidiri, this one had a blade that was attached to the side of his arm, it seemed like it was a regular weapon and not a part of his body. Kidiri was stabbed in the back; Kidiri quickly pulled out his third sword and stabbed the body in his eye. The two then fell.

"Seems I have taught you well Itachi, to well in fact." Jourin said as the two stood in front of each other.

"You can count your mistakes once you reach the after-life, Jourin." Itachi bluntly said as the two then darted toward each other.

Jourin elbowed Itachi who quickly responded by back-fisting Jourin in the side of the head. Jourin was slammed into the wall, once Itachi tried punching Jourin square in the face, the old man rolled to the right and sweep kicked him. Itachi jumped over the kick and then round-house kicked Jourin in the nose slamming him into the wall again. Blood started trickling down from Jourin's nose as he slowly got up, wiping the dust from his shoulders. The two then continued to send a barrage of bunches and low kicks, each being blocked by either a punch or kick. Itachi then seemed to grow impatient as he drifted back and made some hand-seals. Jourin ripped his sleeve and wrapped it around his eyes, he then sat down.

After three quick minutes Jourin un tied the cloth around his eyes then saw black fire shoot towards him. From Itachi's angle it seemed like it hit him, but it didn't. There were a few waves of regular fire in the middle of the black fire. Jourin appeared behind Itachi, they were now back to back.

"You seem to be getting impatient, you want me dead that badly?" Jourin calmly asked

"It's not that I want you dead…I just want you out of the way of my affairs. You're the boy's student, and I don't want you protecting him any longer." Itachi said

"I see, if that's how you want it…" Jourin said then the two were swarmed in fire as it trailed down the passage quickly.

"Your next." Konan said looking at Karin.

Karin started to stutter she then looked around and breathed in, then out and threw ten kunai with paper bombs on them and wire attached behind them. They were now like a wired wall between Konan and Karin. Karin took out a kunai and sliced the wire making the section explode and some rocks crumble forming a new wall between Konan and Karin. Karin took this opportunity to run, chasing the fire. One streak was black and one was red.

Konan smirked "Well, at least I got the girl; Pein will be pleased to get a new body after the other one is now unable to use." Konan said and picked up Saila and disappeared.

Pein walked up to him as two of his bodies held him up. Pein started sending explosive punches at Kidiri; eventually the jinchuriki was coughing up blood and was struggling to stay conscious. The Pein that had the blade on his arm stabbed him five times in the ribs making Kidiri go unconscious. The Pein bodies then disappeared, reappearing at the Akatsuki hide-out.

Eventually the fire clashed with each other, violently lashing out. The fire then turned into Itachi and Jourin as they tried kneeing each other and strangling each other. Now Jourin was getting a bit impatient. He slammed Itachi to the wall and made quick hand-seals. Three mini water dragons arose from the ground and darted towards Itachi. Itachi then unleashed the black fire, instantly turning them to steam. Jourin then tried rapidly punching Itachi in the gut, but that attack failed and he was punched into the wall then grabbed and slammed into the other side.

"Give it up old man; you're about at your last breath you can't hold on any longer! I shall end your life right now." Itachi declared then unleashed the black fire again, striking Jourin's leg.

Jourin yelled in pain as the black flames started to burn him. Karin had secretly run past the two and almost into Konoha. The old man was now covered in flames and his body fell limp. He was now dead, and extra crispy. Itachi then disappeared, meeting Pein and Konan as they drained out the little of the eight tails chakra. Since they had already taken away so much last time. Kidiri was now dead as well and his demon had been stowed away into the statue.

"Pein, I have brought you a new body, to replace the old one." Konan said showing him Saila's corpse.

"Excellent, I shall pursue that immediately. I want you two to start traveling towards Konoha and meet Tobi and Zetsu. Wait for me, and once I give the signal. We invade Konoha." Pein said as the three disappeared.

**Ya, I believe this chapter was short. I'm pretty tired so that may be the cause, and I got this quarterly novel project…meh, anyway hope you all enjoyed it.**


	24. The Warning

**Well I got nothing to say so enjoy chapter 24.**

Karin continued to run as fast as she possibly could, the passage seemed to go on forever. She panted and collapsed, she looked at her hand which was flat on the ground. She then slowly got back up and continued to run, after an hour of running and stopping she found a light.

"I must be here!" Karin thought, relieved as she ran faster and was then below the light. She then climbed up and saw herself at the leaf village's walls.

Karin walked to the entrance but immediately stopped as she sensed something. She twitched and shook it off then continued to walk; she eventually got to the entrance where two jounin questioned her. She told them she was the daughter of one of the merchants here and she had come to see her father. Eventually they believed her and let her in. She then started to quickly pace, looking for Kyoshi.

Kyoshi had been training with Kakashi most of the morning, and saying goodbye to Naruto as he left. He was now in his room and sitting on his bed. He had his old lightning village headband (which he still wore) in his hand. He looked at his reflection in it and smiled. He gripped it tightly then laid it on his nightstand he then yawned deeply as he was tired, then laid on his back and closed his eyes, gradually falling asleep.

Suddenly Kyoshi woke up, but he wasn't where he was when he fell asleep. He was in this dark abyss with only a small glimmer of light beaming down onto him.

"He's coming for you." A voice said and then a swift movement was heard and a cold chill came to Kyoshi.

"He knows you're still alive." The same voice said and another swift movement and the same cold chill.

"Who, wait what are you talking about?" Kyoshi asked looking around at this seemingly dark abyss.

A figure then immediately appeared in front of Kyoshi making him jump back and fall back. The man was the same one in his dreams a long time ago, but why is he here now? He had an orange spiral mask and one eye hole and….and an akatsuki robe! This immediately put Kyoshi's defenses up as he got in a fighting stance.

"Don't try it; I am communicating to you in your dream. If I kill you in here you'll be in a deep sleep otherwise known as a coma. And you'll be sleeping for around five years." The man said

Kyoshi nodded to himself and stepped back in a normal position, not wanting to take the risk of a coma. The two Uchiha's looked at each other; the place grew quiet as they stared at each other questionably.

"Who are you; and what are you speaking of." Kyoshi said

"I am Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan; and I have come to warn you of an impending danger of an old…teacher." Madara stated

"Itachi." Kyoshi fearfully responded, the words hardly came out of his mouth, he didn't think Itachi would know he was alive. He had a sense of security that they would never know he was there and he would be at peace with the world, but he is dead wrong.

"Pein me and Zetsu are there as well, we are looking for the nine tails to complete our…well their mission." Madara said

"Nine tails…Naruto! Their looking for Naruto!?" Kyoshi said surprised seeing as Madara nodded, then Kyoshi paused.

"Wait…your part of the akatsuki, but why are you telling me this. Don't you know I can easily report this to the hokage and we will be ready for this attack?" Kyoshi said

"That's what I want you to do." The masked Uchiha said

"But…why? Why would you betray them?" Kyoshi asked

"Why did you?" Madara responded with another question.

"Because…I didn't want to hurt my friends." Kyoshi said looking down

"Well I don't want this world to go as the Akatsuki planned, I am what you say a double-agent. I have done many things I am not proud of, but from all those years I never questioned my motives, but now. Looking back at them I was not the person I intended to be, I helped Itachi kill his clan and turn him into what he is today. I have ruined the lives of many, including you. I have now seen the light, and I wish to help you on your journey into defeating Itachi. He and the akatsuki must be stopped; Pein is already bad enough but with the help of Itachi…" Madara said leaving it at that.

"I see, when will they be attacking?"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

"I should report this to the hokage immediately."

"You should"

"But, if you're not for this attack, why are you doing it?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell them I am against them, but once I get into the village I shall not do anything but lay low while the others attack most likely. Although killing is inevitable here, I will only attack those who wish to attack me."

"Where can I find you, with me you and Kakashi we should be able to kill Itachi!"

"You must search, Kyoshi I shall not be hard to find." And with that Madara disappeared and Kyoshi woke up.

**XXX**

"So the akatsuki are going to attack us tomorrow afternoon?" Tsunade said sitting on her

comfty chair she saw Kyoshi nod and then she began to ponder about this situation.

"Be sure to spread the word to all ninja's we must be prepared for this immediately."

Tsunade declared.

Kyoshi nodded and disappeared, he began to tell all ninja's about this attack. Each one was not surprised at the least, he then bumped into a stray ninja. She was battle damaged and she seemed tired.

"Are you Kyoshi, please I need to know." Karin asked

"Umm, yes but why do you need to know?" Kyoshi asked but before he was finished with his sentence he was cut off

"Your friends have been killed!" Karin immediately stated

"My…friends, how do you know about them!"

"I traveled with Killer-Bee, and I met Saila and Jourin. Saila got killed by some akatsuki chick and Killer-Bee got killed by Pein, Jourin got killed by Itachi."

Those words struck Kyoshi harder than getting hit by a train head on at full speed. Kyoshi took a moment to take this all in, his eyes started to tear up and he wiped to tears that slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"There gone…why, my closest friends have been killed by the same organization I once joined…" Kyoshi thought to himself as anger swelled inside him he then looked at Karin.

"Thank you for the information, I'm glad I heard, do you need a place to stay?" Kyoshi asked

"Well…" Karin thought for a moment looking up at the sky then looked back at Kyoshi and nodded

"Ok, you can stay at my place, but be warned; the akatsuki are going to attack us" Kyoshi tried finishing but was yet again cut off

"By the akatsuki I know, they followed us to the Sand village and into the old underground training passage from the sand village to Konoha." Karin said the two then disappeared.

After warning every ninja about the attack Kyoshi and Karin went to the Uchiha's house and Kyoshi gave Karin some blankets to sleep on the couch. It was night and Kyoshi saw jounin patrolling the walls. Kyoshi wanted to help but Kakashi told him not to when he talked with him whilst warning him of it. Kyoshi got on his pajama's and sighed then lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Karin was already passed out on the couch by the time Kyoshi went to change.

**Well the "climax" of the story is about to come. I promise I'll make the chapter long and good for my faithful readers..woo! Hopefully I'll have some ideas in mind for this chapter and for future chapters if I want to continue this. Don't forget to post a review and answer this question; should I continue after this chapter. If you haven't guessed you could tell the pieces are coming together and it seems like I'll be wrapping it up. If I get good reviews and I see that this story is at least being read a lot I might make a sequel =o **

**Oh and don't forget to comment on the first chapter of my new fanfic if you like kingdomhearts! **


	25. The Invasion Begins

**Well here is chapter 25 when I said this will be one big chapter this will most likely be its own arc. Dunno if you guys predicted that but oh well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Ninja's rustling down the streets making a lot of noise along their way, struggling to get all the villagers inside the hokage mountain and deep into it. That is one of the safest places in this whole village. Kyoshi had been up three hours ago, it was 11 o'clock a.m. Kyoshi and Karin checked the village for any un-warned villagers, thankfully there was none. Kakashi had been meditating, so to say he had also been checking the village for various reasons. Kyoshi stood on top of a water-tower on the roof of one small like building. He turned around and looked at the gates, a cold wind started to gently blow across the village.

"He's here…I can sense it." Kyoshi mumbled to himself as Karin stood beside Kyoshi and looked at him, then the gate.

"Do you think we can handle this?" Karin asked obviously worried

Kyoshi looked back at her then said "I…don't know it's hard to say."

He heard Karin sigh and he gulped and looked back at the gate. He was as still as a mouse; studying the gate like it was part of some crucial test. Kyoshi's focus was then interrupted by the sound of Tsunade running past him. The blonde headed hokage then turned to look at Kyoshi and then the two looked at each other and both nodded then she kept running.

"Ok, I'm gonna find Kakashi. I want you to follow Tsunade she's bound to be with other ninja." Kyoshi said and Karin nodded and ran after Tsunade. Kyoshi then drifted backwards and started running across the village.

After a few minutes of running Kyoshi finally found Kakashi; on the top of the gate with some other jounin most likely talking about the akatsuki.

"Kakashi there you are!" Kyoshi said jumping over to him.

"Ah, Kyoshi I thought you would be near the front lines or with Tsunade or some others." Kakashi asked but Kyoshi shook his head.

"I would think Sakura or someone would be with you."

"Sakura is with Shikamaru and Shizune; their trying to break the code left by Jiraiya." Kakashi said and Kyoshi then nodded.

Forty minutes had gone by and it was now around noon. Kyoshi and Kakashi went to a spot close to the entrance gate of the village. There was a portion in the front of the village, a portion in the middle, a portion in the back, and a small group guarding the villagers in the mountain. The last ten minutes were nerve racking for Kyoshi, he began to sweat knowing that Itachi was here and remember the damage he gave him last time. Kakashi looked at him, the boy was sweating and he was shaking; it looked like he was sick.

"Don't be afraid, I won't let you die; I'm promise." Kakashi said putting a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder

Kyoshi nodded and took a deep breathe and then it was noon. The whole village was in complete silence; it was a very suspenseful time since no one knew when they would strike but they knew it was either noon or afternoon. Suddenly after thirty minutes of suspenseful waiting, the gates blasted open and eleven shady figures darted towards the village followed by a huge three-headed dog with rinnegan looking eyes.

"Kakashi follow me please." Kyoshi said and without an answer he darted off, Kakashi sighed and followed him.

As Kyoshi was traveling in the air he went past a Pein figure, but this one was a girl he took a glance at it and it looked like Saila. The only difference was that she had piercing and orange hair. Kyoshi knew that Saila died but she was right here, she also had an akatsuki robe on. They both looked at each other for a split second then carried on their traveling.

"Kyoshi watch out!" Kakashi warned seeing a Pein body traveling right in front of Kyoshi.

The body kneed the Uchiha in the gut and punching him to the side; Kyoshi immediately darted back up and sent a barrage of swift punches and accurate kicks toward the Pein body. It hardly made it flinch; it finally grabbed Kyoshi's leg and swung him up in the air then dashed towards him. Before the body could completely dash Kakashi made a raikiri and grabbed the bodies' leg and swung it far to the right. The body had hardly any signs of damage and dashed back up and sent an explosive punch at Kakashi's jaw which made him fly inside a building.

The body then prepared to dash towards Kakashi but Kyoshi landed on a building then darted towards the body and head-butted him straight in the gut. As the Pein body was not guarding itself at the time Kyoshi punched the body as hard as he possibly could multiple times. His arms were finally grabbed and he was smashed into the wall making a chunk of it break. Kyoshi coughed up blood and then kicked the body off him and onto the streets. Kyoshi panted and dove down only to be immediately grabbed at the neck then smashed into the wall.

"Tell me, where is the nine tails." The Pein body demanded

"I…won't…tell…you" Kyoshi muttered out, only for the grip to tighten

"I'll ask you again; where is the nine tails" The body said but then was unsuspectedly pierced in the leg by an explosive kunai. The body blew up and Kyoshi got some of the damage and crashed inside the building.

Kakashi jumped down from the street and looked at Kyoshi and signaled him to go and they both ran off. As they were running they saw another Pein body but it was different this time; the Pein body was about to kill a friend of Kakashi's, Iruka.

"Go without me Kyoshi, you can't handle Pein and I don't want you to get in the way." Kakashi said as he dashed towards the main Pein body.

Kyoshi continued to run looking for the man who ruined his life. He couldn't find him at the least. He saw ninja's fight summonings like a three headed dog a centipede a yak and even a rhino. Kyoshi then saw a slug fight the rhino and it looked like the slug was winning him then saw a masked man under the gate. They both saw each other and then the man ran to the left. Kyoshi stopped abruptly and quickly chased him. They then arrived near the training grounds as the man stopped and Kyoshi landed in front of him.

"Your Madara; the man who appears in my dreams, you're the one who warned me about this." Kyoshi said

"Yes, I know where Itachi is, but even at your skill level you can't beat him alone you need your sensei." Madara said

"Little to late for that, he is already fighting the main Pein body. It looks like I'll finish this on my own."

"Your going to die, you're out of your league."

Kyoshi paused; he was right there was no way he could beat Itachi. Yet he had got him really damaged the last fight, but that almost killed him. He was stronger now, he could do it. Kyoshi then shook his head at Madara who crossed his arms.

"I will beat him, and by myself as well. This is my fight Madara; I can't let anyone else get hurt because of it. I shall lure him into the forest of death and settle it there." Kyoshi boldly stated

Madara sighed and paused "You need help trust me on this one. And Kakashi need's help to, he can't take on that Pein body, he is…invincible." Madara said

Kyoshi nodded and then quickly ran back only to be roughly close-lined by the same Pein body they encountered earlier (this is the Pein body Kyoshi and Kakashi first encountered: ./naruto/images/4/47/Pein%27s_Sixth_). Kyoshi fell back as blood trickled down his lips he then got up and was rapidly punched and slammed into a wall. Kyoshi stepped back and back-fisted the body and repeatedly round-house kicked him in the stomach until the body finally flinched. This was Kyoshi's chance, once the body lowered his guard he made a chidori and shoved it into the bodies' heart. He had thought he had hit the body but it stopped the attack burning his hand but not piercing his heart. The body then twisted the boy's hand and seemingly broke it then kneed him in the jaw and upercutted Kyoshi into the air. Kyoshi made some hand-seals and when the body dashed toward him, the body was immediately burned in scorching flames.

Kyoshi landed on all fours on the roof top and looked at the flames. The Pein body emerged from the flames and tried kicking Kyoshi up in the air. Kyoshi pretended to get kick only to twirl in the air and deliver a menacing spin kick to the bodies jaw. Kyoshi landed on all fours again then charged at the body and slashed him wildly then head-butted him to a wall. Kyoshi then leaped to the other building and stood straight.

The body immediately climbed up from the building showing minor signs of damage but no sign of exhaustion. Kyoshi had been damaged a bit and was starting to loose his breathe.

"No way, this guy isn't even scorched yet he got blasted point-blank with my fire-ball attack." Kyoshi thought to himself a bit surprised

The body then continued his attack and tried punching Kyoshi in the jaw rapidly. Kyoshi blocked with the same type of block then when the Pein body tried tricking him and to send his other hand, Kyoshi did a down-ward block to lower the fist and then delivered a high kick to the upper chest of the body sending it back. Kyoshi then started madly punching the body and then he tackled the body and slammed him at the wall. The body growled and grabbed Kyoshi's head and slammed it into a window and threw the building. Kyoshi rolled inside and slowly got up checking to see if any pieces got jammed in his head.

The Pein body then jumped through the window and grinned as it walked towards Kyoshi. The Uchiha slowly got up but was then slammed into a wall. He felt light-headed and then was unconscious and put into what seemed to be a gen-jutsu. He was then face to face with a huge demon and a voice echoed in the area.

"Where is the nine tailed jinchuriki?"

"I literally do not know." Kyoshi said as he was quickly bound by a strange tentacle like thing. He then felt as if someone was going into his mind, he tried putting a defense barrier in his mind but it was immediately shattered by the bodies' immense power.

"But you know him…so you must know where he is."

"No I wasn't part of that conversation, I don't know where he is or was." Kyoshi said quickly and secretly putting up a strong barrier at his thoughts on where Naruto was.

The tentacles got a tight grip around him, almost squeezing the life out of him. Kyoshi quickly put his hands together and close his eyes, then breathed out as an immense amount of chakra sprouted threw Kyoshi's body and washed away the gen-jutsu image. Kyoshi was back in reality now and he head-butted the Pein body then crouched down and made another chidori and sent it at the bodies' stomach. He then made a clone that jumped from his back and axe kicked his face down into the chidori. The body then jumped forward and spun around a chakra gauntlet appeared on the clone's hand as the clone slammed his fist onto the back of the body.

The body yelled and un-intentionally moved forward into the chidori and started to cough up blood. The body then let out a chakra surge and blasted Kyoshi back through the wall and back on the streets. Kyoshi was starting to weaken but he couldn't back down know, they would only run into each other again. The body was also showing signs of weakness and it jumped down in front of Kyoshi.

"Well done, Uchiha but I assure you will not defeat me" the body said but before he could continue Kyoshi threw an exploding kunai into the wound and it then exploded.

Kyoshi got hit into the wall by the wave of the explosion and then sat down panting. The smoke cleared and the body was basically in chunks and the piercings were scattered around those chunks. He then heard those piercings hum and he collected them and rushed to Konoha's observation lab, they must have been doing studies of these Pein bodies here. As he was running he saw countless ninja collapse on the ground, only two of the four summonings have been killed. Kyoshi quickened his pace hoping no other body would find him. Kyoshi then entered and saw one of the doctors decapitating the bodies. He walked up to the doctor and explained these piercings to her.

"Why would they hum…these are no ordinary receivers" the doctor said examining it

"I can sense some chakra in there filling in the hollow space." Kyoshi said feeling one of the piercings

"Then that must mean they are chakra receivers placed on the bodies." A feminine voice said walking up to them she introduced herself to the Uchiha. She was Tsunade's right hand man…well woman; Shizune.

"Chakra receivers? Then that's must mean…" Kyoshi said pausing to think

"None of these bodies are the real one, but the real one is giving out chakra to each one." Shizune stated

"That would make sense, when I was with…an organization there was this rumor about Pein; it was that the real one was in this huge tower in the Rain village. And that Konan, the girl with blue hair and Pein's partner, would receive bodies from two missing-nin." Kyoshi said being sure not to mention he was once in the akatsuki.

"Interesting, which means even if we kill this one, the real one can still attack us." Shizune said then added "I want you to tell this information to lady Tsunade she will know what to do with this information." Shizune said and Kyoshi nodded and darted off.

"The boy has a lot of information, where he got it from is suspicious…can we trust him?" the doctor asked Shizune

"Well Tsunade has had a great deal of interest in him…he can't be that bad." Shizune said then grinned and the two went back to work

**Well this is chapter 25 and the beginning of the Invasion Arc =o. If these chapters come late next week and all its cause my two weeks before Christmas break are jammed pack. Mid-terms and other events I promised to do…-sigh- I defiantly need this vacation dattebayo!**


	26. Destination: Rain village!

**Well I got nothing to say except I hope you guys like the story and all…anywho heres chapters 26.**

"One of the Pein bodies…destroyed." Pein said as he jumped onto the big bird circling the sky, next to him was Itachi and Konan. Zetsu and Tobi were already out in the village and the rest of the Pein bodies were out to.

"I heard you fought Kakashi." Itachi pointed out, already knowing though.

"Yes, it was a bit challenging…but I believe we all know the outcome" Pein said and Konan and Itachi nodded.

"Has anyone found Kyoshi yet?" Itachi asked looking at Konan

"No, apparently he has been staying away from the akatsuki; why do you care anyway don't you hate him?" Konan replied

"Yes, and that is the reason why I personally want to kill him for his insolence." Itachi said and then the group got quiet.

Kyoshi was quickly running to the front-lines of the battle; he was amazed again on how big this village really was. He had been traveling for a bit just to get to the other side. He looked up and saw a bird circling the air almost right above him. The boy new that wasn't any Konoha birds, so he decided to run through the alleys to get to Tsunade. Once he had finally reached her he quickly explained what had occurred in the observation laboratory.

"So the real Pein could be in that tower in the Rain village?" Tsunade asked

"Well, it's just a rumor, but its worth checking out." Kyoshi replied

"But were in the middle of a battle, how are we gonna get the time to send a squad to go there?"

"I could go."

"Alone?"

"No, I'll gather some ninja and we'll leave immediately."

"Very well then, I'll leave that up to you."

Kyoshi nodded and then the two split up and Kyoshi started to quickly sprint to the other side of the village. He then saw a destroyed area, the same area Kakashi darted over to help Iruka. Kyoshi didn't see any akatsuki there so he decided to go over there and see if Kakashi was there. Kyoshi looked at the rubble and saw Kakashi limp and halfway in the ground. Kyoshi's eyes widened as he ran over to him and carefully got him out of the debri. Kyoshi put his head on his former sensei's chest and found no pulse he then rose his head back up and froze.

"Kidiri…Jourin…Saila…now Kakashi…" Kyoshi thought as he just stayed in place for a few minutes.

Kyoshi then looked up and saw that the bird had ceased its circling and just hovered over Kyoshi.

"Is it following me?" Kyoshi mumbled then saw that the bird started to lower down to the ground.

"I don't think I should stick around to find out who or what is on that bird." Kyoshi thought and the darted off before the bird got close to landing on the ground.

Kyoshi continued his search for any ninja at all that would be a good person for this mission. He then remembered that some of the ninja were inside the mountain guarding the villagers. Kyoshi secretly darted to the mountain and into the rocky sanctuary and looked for a familiar face.

"Kyoshi, what are you doing here? I would expect you to be at the front lines." A voice called out and foot-steps were heard and then Neji came in front of him.

Neji had been a good friend with Kyoshi over the weeks he has been here; Kakashi would usually get Neji and the two would spar. Neji was always just a bit better at whatever they did; they soon became good friends and rivals.

"Well I was, but then I found some crucial information and a rumor that backs it up. So Tsunade sent me to gather up some ninja's and travel to the Rain village to get the real Pein." Kyoshi explained

"The real Pein?" Neji asked

"Ya; none of those are the actual one."

"I see…do you have anyone that would go with you?"

"Well I have one in mind…and I was thinking you could help?" Kyoshi asked

"I would but I am quite busy with protecting the villagers…I could however could ask the person in charge of this specific mission." Neji suggested

"Ya you do that and I'll find the other member" Kyoshi said and with out a word he ran off.

Kyoshi began carefully jumping from building to building hoping not to run into any akatsuki. He carefully checked each alley and cross-roads before attempting to go. The rhino summoning was still causing havoc and then he thought for a second. There were two summonings out at the moment; the rhino and the centipede. The ground started to violently rumble as Kyoshi fell to the ground and the centipede bursted from the ground up. Kyoshi was face to face with the centipede and from the angle it popped up he was going to get eaten by it.

Kyoshi spun around and slid down the back of the centipede as it emerged from the hole from where it popped out of from. Kyoshi was then on the tail which the centipede flicked it towards itself and Kyoshi was sent flying. The Uchiha quickly got one of his kunai that had a wire attached to it; he spun it around and threw it at the centipedes back. Making a deep stab in the insect's body; as the centipede tried shaking to kunai off of its back Kyoshi began to shake violently. Kyoshi made some hand-seals and put the wire to his mouth and breathed fire which traveled down the wire and into the wound, burning the insect from the inside out.

The centipede breathed out some fire as it shriveled up and combusted into smoke. Kyoshi dropped the knife and then saw a gigantic rhino charge in his direction. Kyoshi got hit hard with the foot of it and clung to it. As kunai rained from the sky and pierced the rhino, it wasn't enough to stop this raging bull. Kyoshi looked at the direction of the bull and it was headed toward the hokage's mansion and probably at the mountain. Kyoshi climbed up the rhino, stumbling fifteen or so times and almost falling off. He finally got on the back of the rhino; shielding himself with a sheet of armor that had been taking off just recently from the rhino.

Kyoshi made a chidori and charged it up for a bit; this drained most of his chakra but it was worth it. Once he charged it to its fullest extent he rapidly thrusted his electrified hand into the back of the rhino. The rhino didn't disappear it just violent thrusted itself to the right and made Kyoshi fly into a building. Kyoshi then made what seemed like millions of clones, there were so many clones it stretched to the width of Konoha itself. Each clone accurately threw a wired kunai at the rhino, and of course they clone was dragged along with it.

Using up the rest of his chakra and now resorting on regular energy and will-power, Kyoshi made the clones stronger than regular clones each clone thrusted their feet into the ground making an indention on the ground making the rhino begin to slow down. Kyoshi did the same and used all his strength to try and pull this rhino back before it hit the mountain.

"I don't have enough…power!" Kyoshi yelled to himself as him and all the clones struggled to try and get the rhino to stop.

"C'mon he needs help, everyone make some clones and mimic him!" a random jounin said and around ten jounin got into a decent spot to make fifty to one hundred clones. Each of them had the same wired kunai and they all threw it at the rhino.

Each clone and the real ones slammed their feet into the ground and began to pull as hard as they can. The rhino began to slow down and one of its horns slashed at the fifth hokage's face and took a small chunk of the mountain out. Veins began to bulge from Kyoshi's forehead as sweat rained down from his body. Kyoshi and his clones all started to slowly move backwards, the jounin and their clones did the same. The rhino started to buck violently making some clones and a jounin fly high in the sky and crash into the ground. The rhino continued to resist and was eventually pulled back a couple of feet from its original spot.

"Pull harder! At this rate the rhino will break free and slam itself against the mountain!" Kyoshi yelled as the grunts of many clones and jounin were heard across the area.

Eventually after ten agonizing minutes the rhino weakened and basically collapse, the clones and the originals all charged and swarmed at the rhino and started beating it until it combusted into smoke as well.

"Well would you look at that…" Pein said looking at the clones and the people pull and beat up the rhino.

"Impressive…" Itachi said and looked through the clones and noticed that most of the clones were Kyoshi's.

Itachi then suddenly disappears and after a few seconds Kyoshi's clones combusted into flames and the clones were combusted and the jounin died. Kyoshi started to freak out and he then quickly ran to a secret alleyway he found two weeks ago. Kyoshi began to travel threw this alleyway and then reached the right side of Konoha, he didn't stop though. He eventually found Karin, she was damaged and healing wounded soldiers; Kyoshi came up to her and then took a few minutes to catch his breathe after that intense hide or go die game.

Once Kyoshi caught his breathe he looked at Karin and said: "Karin, I need you to come with me to the Rain village, there is a chance the real Pein is there and we need to kill him or capture him."

"Well…although I don't want to abandon these people; I am doing it for a greater cause…sure I'll go." Karin replied and they both began to run to the mountain.

Kyoshi took another look at the place, now buildings were crashed and had burn marks on them. There were craters from when the summonings marched there way in. There were dead bodies everywhere, but none had an akatsuki robe. That fact made Kyoshi think it was hopeless, but she shook that thought aside and quickened his pace; he started to run out of breathe and was heavily panting.

"Kyoshi you don't look to good, here take this." Karin said and gave Kyoshi a bag of soldier pills then said: "Now Kyoshi, don't eat these all at once; just one at a time when your absolutely out of chakra and damaged, these will replenish those. I think you'll only need a bag hopefully and by the way." Karin was interrupted by Kyoshi's gagging and trying to wipe the taste from his tongue "…they don't taste good…but that's medicine right?" Karin said and laughed.

The two then arrived inside the mountain once again and Neji said that his position wasn't really needed so he could go. They then secretly maneuvered to Kyoshi's house and the Uchiha packed his clothes while Karin got her bag of ryo. Neji already had his clothes packed. After the three were ready they all dashed out from the right side of the leaf village and then traveled to the direction of the Rain village.

"He left…" Itachi said

"Who?" Konan asked

Itachi stood up on the bird as it hovered in the air; he looked at the forest that was a few yards from the village gate entrance.

"The boy…he might have found out Pein…what do we do?" Itachi said looking at the quiet puppet that is Pein.

"Go after them Itachi…god-speed." Pein said quietly then added "If you need back-up…I'll personally go and take care of them."

Itachi nodded then disappeared and reappeared inside the forest. He then stood there and thought "If there going where I think they are going…I'll meet them at the Rain village." He then started to quickly go the Rain village direction.

"_Itachi will be following you, he wants to kill you as badly as you want to kill him…better hope you get to the real Pein first before he does._" Madara said quickly entering Kyoshi's mind as he was running with Neji and Karin to the Rain village.

Kyoshi nodded to himself as he began to run faster and then the three jumped onto the tree limbs and started hopping along the limbs. This way they would travel more, luckily Neji had a map stowed away in his back-pack so they knew exactly where to go. After three hours of intense traveling each person showed signs of fatigue but the will to keep on going. It was still around mid-afternoon when they reached the town; Kyoshi wondered if the battle in Konoha was still going on. It had been five hours of non-stop fighting and it seemed barbaric if you saw how the fight was turning. Kyoshi didn't have to much hope for Konoha since it was the akatsuki they were dealing with.

The three ninja decided to go grab a bite to eat at a local stall. The three shared stories and laughs as they talked the hour away. Kyoshi then caught track of time and so did the others as they cleaned up their area and walked out of the stall. Little did they know Itachi arrived at the same town and was casually walking through it without hiding himself at all. Neji, Karin and Kyoshi all found Itachi at the other side of the village, and he was already staring at them and walking in a quick pace.

"We need to leave…now!" Neji said to the two and they both sprinted out as fast as they could.

They then started running through a small forest, Kyoshi was the one farthest from the group and Neji was staying a bit behind for a defense if Itachi catches up to them. They only had a mile or so to go and they could see the gates and everything. Once they reached the rain village Kyoshi jumped high up in the air and climbed the rest of the way up, Karin did the same thing, then Neji, and then Itachi with a gigantic leap.

The Rain village was more industrialized then Kyoshi had thought; he saw the big tower rumored to be the hiding place of Pein. It wasn't hard to find since it was the tallest building in the village. Kyoshi lead Karin and Neji leaping from building to building trying to loose Itachi and get to the tower. They finally go to the middle of the village and Itachi was now directly behind them.

"Neji…Karin…you two go up the tower and kill the real Pein…I'll deal with Itachi." Kyoshi boldly said

"Kyoshi don't be stupid, the three of us could…"Karin said but stopped at the look of Kyoshi's face, it was a serious face that mainly meant back off or just go.

"Be careful…Kyoshi" Neji said and the two ran into the tower.

Itachi walked up a bit close until there was about fifteen feet between the two "Well it seems that we meet each other again…Kyoshi." Itachi said grinning a bit.

"Seems that way, but this will be the last time our paths cross again…I swear it." Kyoshi declared; making his hand ball up into a fist and he pointed it at Itachi with a dead serious look.

"It would seem that way now wouldn't it." Itachi replied, chuckling as he made no move to attack nor defend.

"_Remember Kyoshi…you must stop this tyrant now before he causes further damage to your friends or your future.."_ A voice said which sounded like Madara's

"I know" Kyoshi muttered under his breath.

**Yay cliff hangers…the next chapter will conclude Itachi's or Kyoshi's rivalry! Who will live…and who will ****DIE****! Find out in chapter 27. Also, I sort of know how this fight will turn out but you could always e-mail me with suggestions or who will live or die, and don't forget to review…because reviews are good…yup yup reviews…are…goooooood. =o**


	27. Uchiha Brawl

**Well here it is, the final fight between Kyoshi and Itachi…I hope you all enjoy and are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

"Shall we?" Itachi asked

Without any response Kyoshi darted at Itachi in a zig zagging matter; Itachi had already had his sharingan unleashed so he knew exactly where Kyoshi is. The younger Uchiha sent an explosive punch to the stomach, but Itachi had blocked it as fast as the punch was delivered. Kyoshi then opened the hand Itachi grabbed to half-way release the Akatsuki's grip; Kyoshi then spun around and kicked Itachi back a bit in a swift and quick motion. Itachi had ducked and then punched Kyoshi in the chin, making him hit the tower. Kyoshi then unleashed his sharingan and got back to his fighting stance; waiting for Itachi to attack.

Without any hesitation Itachi charged at Kyoshi; it was so fast you couldn't see it with the naked eye. Itachi sent a barrage of accurate kicks and punches to Kyoshi's ribs and face. Kyoshi swiftly blocked each one then jumped up and spin kicked Itachi back then using the momentum from the kick he jumped forward and threw an exploding kunai at Itachi's stomach. The blast made Kyoshi fly back into the outer shell of the tower and take some damage. Itachi hand safely rolled away; hardly affected by the explosion.

Itachi immediately charged at Kyoshi yet again and Kyoshi jumped back; using chakra on his feet he was standing on the side of the metal tower. Itachi did the same and the two started to swiftly exchange punches, each one getting blocked. Kyoshi tried sweep kicking Itachi but he simply jumped up then kicked Kyoshi square in the nose, driving his face into the tower. Kyoshi immediately got up and tackled Itachi into the air; after a bit of struggling Itachi had grabbed Kyoshi and flinged him into the tower. When Itachi charge back to the tower Kyoshi front flipped over him then made some hand-seals and sent a huge intense fire-ball at Itachi. Itachi ran to the other side of the tower and watched as the fire missed him. The heat was so intense that part of the metal in the tower had melted. Kyoshi started to run up the side of the tower as did Itachi; they each crossed each others paths and tried to get a good punch at each other, but there attempts failed.

"He's gotten stronger…I thought this was going to be an easy fight but now this might take awhile." Itachi thought looking at Kyoshi as the two ran up the tower.

They then got to this ledge that was high on the tower and both jumped onto it, Kyoshi examined the sight before he continued the fight. It was breathe-taking none the less; they were really high up in the air, this tower was huge. Itachi did not wait for Kyoshi and then simply punched at Kyoshi who blocked and tried flipping him off the ledge. Itachi reversed the grapple and threw Kyoshi against the tower; Kyoshi then pushed back to get Itachi off his guard for a split second. Kyoshi then was able to land three good punches in Itachi's gut then finish off with a strong uppercut. Itachi was in the air then landed on some thick pipes that were coming out of the tower. Kyoshi threw a chakra infused kunai at the pipes, making them slice open and steam engulfed Itachi. Kyoshi then made a chidori and dashed into the smoke. He aimed for the heart but Itachi swifted to the right and he barely got cut on the shoulder. Itachi then kicked Kyoshi off the tower with a powerful side kick. Kyoshi was now in the air and began to descend he quickly made some clones to throw him to the ledge and he hung on. Kyoshi used his strength to pull himself up; he then looked at Itachi who looked down at him.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had just stuck with me." Itachi said staring down Kyoshi.

"If I followed you despair would be in my future…I have found a new light Itachi…I light you can't reach." Kyoshi said and grinned

"Light? Is that what you call your days in Konoha?" Itachi asked and laughed

"I have found good trustworthy friends there…it's where I belong." Kyoshi said

"No, you are mistaken…let me show you where you truly belong." Itachi said then made hand-seals as a huge wave of black fire darted towards Kyoshi.

Kyoshi jumped high above the black flamed wave but to his surprise mini fireballs darted out of the wave and aimed for the Uchiha. Kyoshi made impressive twists and turns to avoid the black flames until a huge black flame caught him off guard and no maneuver could save him now. Kyoshi then made another intense fireball to blow the black flames away. It started to work but the black flame just adapted and engulfed the whole flame. Now Kyoshi was in trouble; he decided to make some clones to take the impact while Kyoshi darted out of the way. Kyoshi jumped up toward the pipes then did a powerful dash towards Itachi and elbowed Itachi in the gut. The attack was blocked and Itachi grabbed Kyoshi and then after a few moments of struggling Itachi got him in a head-lock. Kyoshi felt like his spirit was starting to seep out of his body, and it did and dropped into a different version of the Rain village.

It looked the same but some aspects were different so Kyoshi could tell this was a gen-jutsu. Kyoshi saw the pipes along the tower come alive and constrict Kyoshi to the tower. The pipes grip got tighter and tighter, trying to squeeze the life out of him. Kyoshi strained to get his hands together; after a few moments he finally did and started to try and escape this gen-jutsu. It was very hard with the pipes constantly getting tighter and tighter. Kyoshi finally exerted his chakra out in a fierce wave and all the pipes broke, and the section of the tower he was in was dented severely. Kyoshi came back to the real world and felt a surge of power rage through him. That was his chakra; he also saw Itachi against the section of the tower they were at; that tower was dented. Itachi looked dumb-struck but quickly regained his serious expression but you could still sense a surprised feeling in him.

Kyoshi wasted no time in savoring that expression on the older Uchiha's face; he started to punch him rapidly. Each punch was explosive like a shot-gun or a cannon; Kyoshi felt the power and embraced it. Finally Kyoshi punched really hard and made Itachi cough up blood, he then dug his fist in deep in Itachi and slammed him onto the ledge. Kyoshi jumped down with a kunai in hand, but Itachi saw this and put his two feet up and kicked him hard in the jaw then grabbed the kunai and sliced his cheek. Itachi then spun around and kicked Kyoshi into the air. Itachi jumped up and started punching him then slammed him into the wall. Kyoshi fell down back to the broken pipes and grabbed one and pulled himself up; he saw Itachi run even further up the tower, Kyoshi followed. The two then went to the top and stood there; there was little space between the two as they punched each other rapidly and furiously eventually the two lost there breathe and Kyoshi's sharingan abruptly de-activated.

Itachi grinned as he put his hands together. "You loose my former student." He then unleashed his mangekyou and Kyoshi was then trapped into another gen-jutsu.

Kyoshi arrived in a dark abyss; much like the ones from his dream as when he talked to Madara. Yet this one was un-welcoming and there was no life and water raised up to his knees. Kyoshi started to run seeing if he could get out without wasting his chakra, there then was a huge ray of light that appeared in the sky. It was a tiny like fireball, but it was very bright. Shuriken suddenly pierced Kyoshi's back, millions hit him and then arrows began to rain down from the sky. Kyoshi started to run from them and then fell of the ledge where he arrived in a gray and white village.

"Where am I….Itachi where did you put me!" Kyoshi shouted and looked around

Kyoshi saw three villagers come to the main-street them some more came out. Kyoshi shook his head and started to walk further down, he saw Uchiha emblems on there backs; he was in his clan's village! Kyoshi was surprised how it looked and he started to explore it. Kyoshi thought things were to peaceful and just like that the clouds grew pitch black and the sky was blood red. There then was a man on a post high in the sky, the man then jumped down and then there was blood shed. Kyoshi was in shock as the man was ruthlessly slaughtering everyone and everything, even animals. A villager was beside the spiritual Kyoshi; as the man slashed at the man's neck making his head topple over his sword had slashed at Kyoshi. Since Kyoshi was a transparent spirit you would think it wouldn't hurt him, but it did; in the real world. Kyoshi could feel the sting; he saw that his body was like an invisible fore that could be penetrated by any weapon but can't be seen. The man walked through Kyoshi and that made the boy fall back before he pursued the man he saw all of his clan members topple over dead. Kyoshi got up and began to chase the man; the ANBU dressed man took a sharp turn and into a damp alleyway near a house.

Kyoshi continued to follow him and then saw him facing a kid; the kid wasn't too old but wasn't too young…around seven give or take a few years. Kyoshi looked long and hard at the boy and realized that it was him when he was younger.

"Why don't I remember this…" Kyoshi thought, but his thought seemed to echo and he could hear it outside of his body.

Kyoshi then heard a voice that came from the sky, he immediately looked up and the voice said: "That is because when I took you in, the first night you slept I put a jutsu under you to make you loose your memory, and believe it or not it is still in effect. Have you noticed a hard time remembering your former master and the times you spent at the waterfall village and lightning village?"

"Yes…I have…" Kyoshi said in shock that Itachi has been secretly taking away his memories

"It's a very slow process but an effective one…soon you will loose all memories you cherish you will be a great weapon to the akatsuki."

"Akatsuki! Why do you think I am going back there! I still remember what trouble those paths lead me to Itachi, I will never forget!" Kyoshi shouted and then he heard the voice laugh.

"You stupid boy…you understand nothing!" the voice said then the bright fireball in the sky came closer and turned bigger and bigger.

Kyoshi ignored the events that were occurring between the man and the boy and had realized that's how he and Itachi met, and the man was a younger Itachi. Kyoshi began to run and run and run. He couldn't find any place that was safe from the raging embers of that fireball. Kyoshi looked up and see it crash a few of the buildings and it crashed onto the road and began to follow Kyoshi. Kyoshi then became tired and he collapsed as he saw the pathway before him lighten up like a lantern. Kyoshi slowly started to crawl; refusing to give up. The fireball came closer and he could feel the heat hit his back. Kyoshi then remembered the soldier pills Karin gave him and he then had some relief. Kyoshi exerted the last of his chakra to push himself out of the gen-jutsu; luckily he realized this before the fire hit it so the chakra made the fire and the image disappear and he was back in the real world. He had a cut across his stomach and some wounds on his back and Itachi still had him in a choke-hold.

Kyoshi was kneed in the back and then thrown off the top of the building. For a second Kyoshi decided to just fall for a few moments, then he took out one of his four soldier pills and ate one regaining his strength and chakra; he had three more left. Kyoshi then climbed back up to the ledge and jumped up really high then something began to form in his hand. Itachi studied this for awhile after the thing was finally formed it was like a chidori but four mini waves were spiraling around it. Itachi sensed a wind element and a lightning element; the chidori was now in the shape of an orb and static began to surge from it.

"What is this…?" Itachi asked himself

_Flashback_

"_Ok Kyoshi in order for you to learn this technique I asked Naruto to join us since he has practiced it more than me." Kakashi said as Naruto stepped up beside Kakashi._

"_So what am I learning this time?" Kyoshi asked_

"_Well it's a technique that is equal to the chidori but if you look at it element wise it is stronger." Kakashi said_

"_If you look at it element wise!? Fuck that it is way stronger than that electric chakra you call a chidori!" Naruto said in an over-confident tone._

_Kyoshi mumbled various curse words to himself directed at that comment "Ok so what is this new move called?"_

"_Rasengan." _

_Kakashi told him the steps in order to form one and Kyoshi and Naruto began to collide rasengans as practice for strength. Most of the time Naruto's would out best him by a long shot, but sometimes Kyoshi would almost make Naruto's weaken greatly and very rarely his would have been just a bit better. After a few days of this Kyoshi had finally mastered the basic rasengan. Kyoshi then was learned that the form he did wasn't the complete form and that no one has been able to master it, only Naruto has come close to it. Kyoshi grinned to himself and from that day on he began to secretly trained using the rasengan even more than when he practices chidori. _

_End flashback_

Kyoshi's was indeed a mixture of the rasengan and chidori but a low level form of that, one time he went farther but that resulted in well bad burns to the hand. Kyoshi thrusted the raidiri (rasengan + chidori) at Itachi's heart. Itachi clapped his hands together and black flames covered him in a dome so the raidiri couldn't hurt him at all and it didn't. The only thing the raidiri did was make some of the barrier fall around Itachi. The force of the raidiri and the fire being made a huge dent into the tower's outer wall. Kyoshi stepped back and then immediately jumped over the flames and started to punch Itachi non-stop even if he blocked it he continued to punch giving him no time to defend at all. They began moving up the tower once again; Itachi was blocking every shot and Kyoshi was punching.

Neji and Karin continued to run up the stairs leading to the top of the room. They saw that the dent that was made on the outer part of the tower penetrated the two ninja's way of crossing.

"Wow…that's a big dent." Karin said

"I wonder how the fight is going between those two, I've heard punching and kicking and grunting the whole time we've been up here." Neji said looking up

"Well can't you use your byakugan to observe the battle from the inside out?"

"Your right I can, but I shouldn't waste chakra on those types of things. First we need to figure out how to get through the dent blocking our way."

Without question Karin threw a explosive kunai at the dent she immediately got Neji to back away and herself as well. The dent exploded and black fire then collapsed into the stairs and continued to burn.

"What is that!" Karin said freaked out by the dis-colored flames.

"Amaterasu one of Itachi's techniques I believe. It can burn through anything and will keep burning for seven days." Neji said

"Well we don't have seven day's so how can we get past it." Karin said

"Simple; just hop over it." Neji said

"And if the flames oddly rise up to the ceiling?" Karin said but that question was ignored since Neji had already hopped the flames

"There just like fire but way hotter." Neji said as he watched Karin leap to the side he was on. The two then continued to run up the tower to find the real Pein.

**Well this is chapter 27 hope you all like it and what not.**


	28. End

**Once again just a reminder that I do not own Naruto, and with that out of the way here is chapter 28.**

Neji and Karin began to run up the stairs and finally got to a door, the only door they found since they got in this tower. Neji put his hand on the door handle and opened the door and walked in until he found Pein, but was this the real one? This Pein didn't have any similarity to the other six, but it had black hair and rags on. Tubes were attached to his body that was flowing chakra into six chambers; one chamber wasn't in effect. Pein finally opened one of his eyes and looked directly at Neji and Karin of course his rinnegan was on.

"Congratulations on making it this far you two, but to bad your efforts have gone to waste." Pein said as he attempted to stand up.

"No Pein, it all ends here right now as we speak your akatsuki organization is falling." Neji said and started to walk towards Pein.

"Falling, don't make me laugh Hyuuga. We will have Konoha destroyed by nightfall, and please." Pein said then paused to take one of the inactive wires out to quickly wrap around Neji's legs and slam him into the wall harder than a direct hit by a line-backer. "Call me Nagato."

Karin quickly ran towards the wires and infused chakra in her palm as she attempted to cut one of the wires. Once she got close to one, a horrific surge of chakra blasted out and hit Karin directly in the chest. Karin slammed into the door and rolled down the stairs a bit, Neji got up and charged at Nagato.

"Just because I have these wires attached to me doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" Nagato announced as he thrusted his palm into Neji's chest which made him fly back a bit.

Neji was hit hard and was now in the air as he did a rotation trying to slice one of the wires. Nagato found out the Hyuuga's plan and he reached his hand in the rotation and threw Neji hard to the wall; so hard it made a deep dent in the wall. Neji fell back and was grabbed by Nagato who slammed him into another side of the wall.

"You really thought you could come right in and kill me? Please tell me that was not going through your mind." Nagato said in a tone only Neji could hear.

"I actually knew this would happen…so I planned ahead." Neji said and smiled as he ripped open his shirt to show note bombs all over the inside. He then quickly took a kunai and ignited one of the bombs.

The whole room exploded and flames bursted out from the walls with so much pressure the walls ripped apart. Karin ran down the stairs and arrived at the black fire area with the wall opened up. She climbed to the outside of the tower and slowly maneuvered down to a safe distance and hanged onto one of the tower pipes that was still attached.

The whole area was on fire but the wire was still attached and Nagato was on the floor burnt somewhat badly.

"That will not…kill me. I shall not die until my mission is fulfilled!" Nagato declared as he continued transferring chakra to the wires which channeled into the chambers for the Pein bodies.

There were a few loud sounds coming from the tower then a sudden slow movement to the left. Apparently with the tower exploding it blew the tower into two parts hanging on by a few strong sheet metals. The top section was now slowly going down only to quicken its pace. Itachi and Kyoshi were still fighting and they noticed the tower they were standing on fall. Nagato started sliding as the floor went vertical and he was hardly hanging on by the wires attached to his skin. Karin was on the bottom half but still high up in the air.

Kyoshi started to run up the upper half of the tower as it began to fall into the ground. Itachi dashed quickly and stood on a building watching the tower collapse and hopefully his enemy with it. Kyoshi jumped high up in the air and safely to the bottom half he saw that the whole tower was collapsing and the bottom half began to fall the opposite way. He got a bit dizzy when he saw that he could hardly see the ground from this and then he saw Karin screaming and dangling from a loose pipe.

"Karin! What happened why is this place falling apart!" Kyoshi shouted in her direction.

"I don't know, something just went off when Neji and Nagato were fighting!" Karin shouted back.

Kyoshi decided to ask the questions when she was safe and not when she is hanging on for her life. Kyoshi took a kunai out and stepped back then ran and jumped across to the other side. Kyoshi stabbed an area to hang on instead of fall and get crushed by the tower. Kyoshi climbed up and ran towards Karin and then started to carefully balance himself on some metal. Kyoshi then fell and grabbed Karin in the process and then began to fall quickly. His soldier pills fell out of his pouch and he managed to grab one. Kyoshi then made enough clones to make a cushion when they came to the bottom. The two then fell with a big cloud of smoke once the two and the clones made impact.

Kyoshi helped Karin up and they watched the tower fall and millions of buildings and homes destroyed. Kyoshi saw Itachi from a distance then let out a deep sigh then looked at Karin.

"Karin; go back to Konoha, I'm guessing Nagato has died and the Pein bodies are useless." Kyoshi said

"Well the chakra Nagato has transmitted to them should keep them going the rest of the day." Karin said

"Right…look just go back to Konoha, its safe there."

"You're trying to get me out because you don't want me to see your death?"

"Ya…I don't want you to get hurt in the cross-fire."

Karin and Kyoshi then had an awkward silence and Karin suddenly hugged him and kissed him right on the lips. Kyoshi got red and blinked for a few times then asked:

"What was that for…?"

"Just in case…I never see you again." Karin said then she ran off

Kyoshi sighed then disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi the two just stood back to back.

"This fight has gone on long enough it's time we end this." Kyoshi said

Kyoshi then tried stabbing the kunai he used previously into Itachi's kidney. Itachi grabbed it and pulled Kyoshi forward and elbowed him in the jaw then close-lined him. Kyoshi back-flipped from the close lined and wrapped his legs on Itachi's arm then threw him towards a building. Itachi immediately clung to the wall of the building and thrusted back towards Kyoshi; the two exchanged punches each one blocking the other's attack. Kyoshi then saw a golden opportunity when Itachi ducked and tried to land a punch at Kyoshi's sternum. Kyoshi then thrusted his knee towards Itachi, but before it connected Kyoshi unleashed his sharingan and as Itachi substituted into black flames, Kyoshi did the same. The two flames combined with each other then began to burn on the ground.

Kyoshi and Itachi began to try and grapple each other and slam each other in the ground. After a few hits from each other the two drifted back and they started to pant, they were both out of breathe from the past actions.

"You're lucky you have lasted this long Kyoshi." Itachi said as he then paused abruptly and put a hand over his eye

"It seems the mangekyou sharingan has finally taken effect Itachi; you have used that technique plenty of times. Your now loosing your sight heh…how many fingers am I holding?" Kyoshi said and put up three fingers and grinned

Itachi growled and began to charge at Kyoshi sending some bad punches that hardly were aimed at him. Kyoshi simply blocked them then sent a few good punches aiming at Itachi's chin. Kyoshi then tackled Itachi and began to furiously punch him.

"Just because the sharingan has crippled me…doesn't mean its positive effects in battle aren't in effect." Itachi uttered out then unleashed his mangekyou.

Kyoshi then closed his eyes and kneed Itachi in the gut and stepped back and unleashed his mangekyou sharingan. They both entered a version of the Rain village that had a negative colored tone with it. Just like before the special effects of there mangekyou sharingan have canceled each other out and they are in-between the threads of time. The two began to forcefully attack each other with explosive blows of punches and kicks and elbows and knees. Eventually when the two kneed each other they collided and sent a massive shockwave which crippled some buildings.

"Just give up…you cannot win!" Itachi shouted at Kyoshi as they began to lash out at each other

Kyoshi then finally threw Itachi into the building and ate his last soldier pill and unleashed an insane amount of chakra. He raised his fist up as huge waves of wind circled around Kyoshi's palm then static electricity began to surge from his palm as he unleashed his raidiri again. Kyoshi had put all of his energy into this and hoped that this will end it.

"You think physical and illusionary techniques are all I know! Well you are sadly mistaken Kyoshi…Uchiha!!!" Itachi yelled out as loud as he could, you could tell he had reached the peaked of either insanity or aggravation.

Itachi made a pure black chidori that seemed immensely powerful it was probably the chakra that Itachi had been saving up, for this. Itachi's chidori grew so powerful that his robe ripped off he looked at Kyoshi and quickly charged at Kyoshi and tried to shove it as deep as he could into Kyoshi's ribs.

Kyoshi saw this and then slammed his raidiri into the pure black chidori. The electricity struck down buildings and the wind permanently scarred the buildings. It made a crater from below the two as each tried pushing their technique further to try and reach the other persons flesh. Kyoshi then twisted his technique to the left to try and hit Itachi's chest and he did but it didn't do what he planned. It burned Itachi's arm horrible and Kyoshi made one last attempt to reach Itachi's heart by shifting his body into the chest of Itachi. Yet if he did this that black chidori would go right into his chest which means to avoid it penetrating his heart and permanent death; Kyoshi had to shift his body even though that wouldn't be enough. It was inevitable that he would be hit but he had to take this chance.

Kyoshi shoved his raidiri into Itachi's chest as it made a horrific impact. Although Kyoshi made a good blow Itachi did the same by shoving it into Kyoshi's left shoulder, all the way through. The two fell back; Kyoshi laid down rolling to his right side holding his left shoulder and blood poured out of the wound. He looked over at Itachi who was laying down in a puddle of blood…his eyes were open and his body was motionless.

"I…I did it…" Kyoshi said as he immediately started to cough up tons of blood he then looked up at the sky and waited for death to await him. He then closed his eyes and deeply tried to reach Madara.

"Madara…where….are you…" Kyoshi called out to him

"Congratulations Kyoshi you did it…unfortunately I cannot help you from the distance between us. Unfortunately death is your reward." Madara said from within Kyoshi's consciousness.

"That's ok…I'll be back…and if Im not death will be…a long…vacation." Kyoshi said to Madara and to himself as he grinned as he rolled onto his back and coughed up some blood and then closed his eyes.

**After-Math**

Tsunade was in her formal hokage robes that every hokage as worn at least once; this was rare for her since she has never worn these at all. She was standing in front of a graveyard and most importantly in front of a medium sized monument with an Uchiha symbol on it. There were thousands of people in front of Tsunade waiting for her speech. Naruto was sitting in the front row and so was Iruka and others who had either benefited or encountered Kyoshi. Naruto was holding back a tear as he had lost the last person who could fill that missing piece that use to only be filled by Sasuke. Tsunade chocked up a bit then waited for a bit then said:

"War is hardly inevitable; there will always be a force that will oppose against the way of the world, and try to change it. Few though have the courage to stop this force with every ounce of their energy. Today we honor the shinobi who fought bravely against these enemies. And especially one who was a great asset to our cause and was really involved altogether. All of you can spend as long as you want at this grave-yard as I go back to settle out some things." Tsunade said and with that she departed.

Naruto got up and walked away and over to the heroes memorial. Sakura had followed him by sheer curiosity of his disappearance. She stood beside him as she saw the whiskered teen scroll down the names of each person who was good enough to get on this memorial. He noticed that Kyoshi was not on the list yet; Sakura saw Kakashi's name and she smiled. She then looked down as Naruto pulled out a kunai and went to the bottom of the memorial.

"Naruto! What are you doing; your not suppose to touch this memorial!" Sakura said but Naruto completely ignored her.

After a few minutes she squatted down beside him and looked at what he was chiseling. After a few more minutes of watching him chisel she saw him put the kunai up, stand up, and walk off. Before he did he looked back at the symbol, the symbol that had twisted his alignment since the beginning. The symbol was indeed the Uchiha's crest in honor of Kyoshi Uchiha.

**Well after 28 chapters this story has reached its end…or has it? I cannot say that I am making a sequel cause it might be retarded and I should work on another story. I would like some reviews on your thoughts about another story if you think it would be believable if there was a second one. Also I will probably delete my kingdom hearts story since after a few days of brainstorming I couldn't think of much to do with the next chapter. I'm gonna make another Naruto story after a few days of brainstorming so be on the look out for a new story made by yours truly. Only four more days till Christmas break dattebayo! If I don't get the chance to say this again I'll just say it here: Merry Christmas…ho ho ho…=o **


End file.
